Cherry Blossom Petals in a Thunderstorm
by SilentButterfly203
Summary: Etsu Okinawa, heir to the Okinawa clan starts her new position in Squad 6 with the broody and cold Byakuya Kuchiki, can she crack his hard exterior or will she get burned and be left heart broken in the process? Rated M for safety, contains swearing, violence and a whole lot of angst
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and Bonsoir my fellow fanfictioners :) Yes, I know I've been away for a loooong time, but I'm back and full of ideas :D I've finished (and passed) my degree and graduated a few months ago, I've been working and am finally getting use to balancing work life with play life ^.^ I'll get there eventually!**

 **Any who, I'm trying something different, I've been writing this for a while and wasn't planning on publishing it, but my Jaybird persuaded me that it's good enough soooo, here I am, baring my mind's ramblings with you all.**

 **Criticism is always welcome, but please be constructive, telling me I suck and can't write isn't going to help me make this fanfic better :(**

 **Fire Rises fans, please don't hate me . I am writing the next few chapters as we speak! (Not literally, but once this is published I'll be putting the final touches to the newest chapter)**

 **P.s I do not own Bleach nor do I own any characters that I haven't created, I get no financial gain from this fan fiction, it is purely for entertainment.**

 **I digress...again Introducing...**

* * *

 **Cherry Blossom Petals in a Thunderstorm**

 **Chapter One**

Etsu Okinawa was an hour early. But then she had to be with a captain like hers. Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, head of his household and stoic captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei, a man known for his pride, beauty and strict discipline; no one could beat him in battle and it meant brutal defeat for those who did.

The Okinawa household, a shrewd and very old noble family who were world renown for their orange orchards, tea plantations and tea houses.

At its helm, the famous Hisao Okinawa, world renown shinigami who trained the Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and slew countless Hollow including ten Menos Grande. It is not known how old he is, but rumour has it that he was a descendent of the Emperor Ojin.

Their estate was known to be one of the oldest manors in the Seireitei, with its vast gardens both private and public, housing the magical and revered cherry blossom trees.

The family had been pleased that she had past the shinigami exams but were even more delighted when she had been assigned to the 6th Division, placing 'blue bloods' together as her mother had said would mean great things for the family.

But then, her mother hadn't really approved of her daughter, the heir to the Okinawa estate, being a warrior in the first place, much less a shinigami, at first she had thought that the reason Etsu had joined was to find a husband, but when she came home one evening covered in bruises, she fully realised that she wasn't joking, she soon changed her mind when it was revealed who would be Etsu's Captain, much to the dismay of Etsu, as if Lord Kuchiki would even acknowledge such a union.

The early morning sunrise beat down on the pale skin of the newly qualified shinigami, her Shihakushō clinging to her curvy frame making her feel slightly self conscious, she wasn't as voluptuous as lieutenant Matsumoto but she wasn't far off, she would have gladly worn her winter kimono over her uniform but according to the quartermaster, any items of clothing that were not issued by the quartermaster himself was strictly prohibited, except for scarves, gloves and head wear, that and she have no privileges, if she were captain, she could wear whatever she wanted.

A heavy sigh passed her lips, as she scanned the area with her grey - green eyes, the classic Okinawa trait; walking a few minutes longer before reaching Captain Kuchiki's office. Patting her Zanpakutō's hilt, she took the strength Raiju gave her, glad that she had her best friend by her side at this nerve racking moment.

"Yeah I know we'll be fine." She said, wrapping her finger around the pale blue ribbon woven into the design on the hilt, the softness of its silk reassuring her further.

She could sense the powerful reiatsu of her new Captain as she approached, removing her waraji and kneeling before the rice paper door, she took a deep breath and knocked the frame clearly.

"Yes?" An authoritative voice answered.

Etsu slid the door open and bowed low, her nose touching the floor as she addressed him.

"Officer Etsu Okinawa reporting for duty, sir."

She sat up but kept her head down, waiting for his instruction. Byakuya rose his eyes lazily from his reports to look at the new recruit.

 _So this was Etsu Okinawa,_ he thought, _at least she has manners._

"Come in and take a seat." He said, his eyes going back to the paper in his hand.

Etsu rose and slide the door shut behind her, striding towards the mahogany desk and sitting in the chair opposite Byakuya.

Byakuya didn't acknowledge her, his silver eyes low as he concentrated. The minutes ticked by as he continued to ignore her, clearly the report was much more interesting than her. Etsu clasped her hands in her lap, waiting nervously for his orders.

The captain's office was daunting yet simple with the only furniture in the room being his desk, two chairs and the portrait of the squad's insignia, a magenta Camellia. The walls were bright white with tatami flooring and extensive floor to ceiling bookcases to the right of them. The stories of the Captain's beauty underestimated him; the sun radiating off his alabaster skin, the kenseikan delicately decorating his jet black hair gave him an air of regality as his slender face and authoritative chin seemed to know no emotion.

He finally put the file down and studied her, yes, he could see the Okinawa family resemblance. The blue black hair, the slender nose and rounded chin, yes, the familial olive shaded eyes that screamed defiance, however in Etsu's case this morning, fear and anticipation. Byakuya continued to study her, in his eyes she was pretty plain looking, but then he hadn't assigned her for her looks; his eyes falling on her lips, lips that were far more provocative looking than she probably realised, shaking himself, he cleared his throat, looking back into her eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"Lady Etsu Okinawa, you're early." He remarked, before looking back down at her document with a bored expression on his stone like face.

"I wanted to make a good impression, sir." She replied.

Byakuya raised his other eyebrow, his eyes not leaving her file, "Indeed, first in her class excelling in Kidō and Shunpo, her swordsmanship is exceptional, however improvement could be made with her Hakuda, a mere formality, we can work on this through strict training."

"Yes sir." She nodded.

Byakuya ignored her again. "Every division put an application in for you, I will admit your record is impressive, no reprimands and high praise from every tutor,"

He raised his eyes to give her a stern look, Etsu froze in her chair, gulping loudly, his gaze, albeit a small one, terrified her, she didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if he was angry.

"I expect the same here, I will not tolerate any sort of misconduct and I expect you to uphold the reputation of the Gotei even when you are off duty, squad 6 prides itself for having strong, law abiding members, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" She replied, her voice hitching in her throat as she scorched under his burning glare. There was absolutely no way in Hell she was going to be stepping out of line, his reiatsu alone was making her sweat. No she'd just keep her head down, get her work done, serve the Seireitei and stay out of trouble.

Byakuya nodded, his face softening a fraction, it seemed his words had hit home, good, she may be the heir to the Okinawa estate but this was the 6th Division, the only title that mattered was his.

"In light of your reports from Shin'ō Academy and the fact that you were so in demand, that and because it's the only seat available, I have decided to give you the third seat, I will not repeat myself about respecting the squad."

Etsu bowed her head in gratitude, smiling brightly, "Yes sir, thank you sir, on my life, I won't let you down!"

She couldn't believe it! Third seat! Her grandfather would be so proud! And little Aiko, her younger sister, well, she's just fascinated that she had a zanpakutō so she'll be just as happy.

Her mother on the other hand, would probably be more interested in the fact that she had sat a few feet away from Byakuya and had held a conversation with him, although it wasn't a particularly easy one at that.

There was a knock on the door which opened before Byakuya could respond, he shot a steely glare at his lieutenant who was standing in the doorway removing his waraji. He crossed the threshold, bowing his head low to his captain.

"Sorry I'm late Taicho, I was sending the paperwork of the new recruits to the 1st division and got sidetracked." Renji said.

Byakuya paused a moment to collect himself, the one thing he hated more than anything was being disturbed, but seeing as it was Renji Abarai, he would let it slide.

Renji strode into the office casually and looked down at the girl sat opposite Byakuya, he'd seen her at the cherry blossom festivals but didn't know her name, Etsuko Okinawa? Something like that anyway, well, if this was the same Okinawa, then this was going to be interesting.

"Abarai, this is our new recruit, Etsu Okinawa, she will be taking the 3rd seat as her report is too impressive to just waste her talents, you are to show her around the barracks and where her office is, I shall be busy all day, so unless a Menos Grande appears, I do not wish to be disturbed." Byakuya said, sighing heavily.

"Anything else Taicho?" Renji asked, nudging Etsu to her feet.

"That will be all." He replied, dismissing them.

Etsu followed Renji out and after donning their footwear began to make their way around the barracks, in all honesty she should have been paying attention to what the lieutenant was saying but his tattoos and fiery hair were a distraction, they made him look like a thug, someone you didn't want to mess with, but when you looked into his eyes, he didn't seem as hard as his exterior made him out to be. Renji sighed, stopping as he looked down at the short raven haired girl, frowning as he put his hands on his hips.

"Are you even listening to me?" He growled, annoyed by her gawking.

Etsu flushed a deep red, flinching at the spike in his reiatsu, "Sorry, it's just that you look so different, I've never really seen anyone with hair this red, what do you use to dye it?"

Renji couldn't be mad at her for long, letting out a chuckle as he pulled his hakama down a little, startled, Etsu looked away before looking around in case anyone was around.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Showing you that this is my real hair colour." He chuckled, revealing the long line of red hair trailing from his belly button down to places unseen.

"Okay okay! I believe you!" She cried, averting her eyes.

"Jeez Renji! You could have just said yeah I'm serious this is my natural hair colour like a normal person!"

"But I ain't a normal person, eh, you'll get use to it." He grinned, fixing his clothing.

Red faced and flustered, Etsu stormed off ahead of Renji, who chuckling, caught up with her, he nudged her shoulder as she stewed, angry at being shamed like that in public, if it had been in private she would have been embarrassed but at least no one would have been around, anyone could have stumbled upon them just then. Etsu grumbled under her breath, shooting evil looks up at Renji would was still smiling at her. Come on! He had no shame!

"Okay, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, you're just so goddamn innocent." He chortled, nudging her again.

"Oh and you thought flashing me would make me less innocent?" She snapped.

"Yeah, pretty much," He shrugged.

"Look, you look like you've never seen a man naked before, believe me the thirteen court guard squad members are naked a lot, especially squad 11, you're gonna have to get use to it."

She paused, sighing heavily, what had she gotten herself into? She had been happy to join squad 6, its accolades are second to none and seemed like the one squad she would have less problems with, a squad she could thrive in, keep her head down and get on it. Oooh no, she was given 3rd seat and Renji her lieutenant was a pervert. She was extremely happy to be a 3rd seat officer but she hoped that Renji wasn't going to be a problem.

"Seriously, let me make it up to you." He said, observing how quiet she was.

"How?"

"Let me take you to squad 11, meet the guys there, have some fun, what do you say? I'll even buy lunch." He replied.

Mulling over her options, Etsu pouted a little as she thought, he was offering her the chance to make some friends, or enemies, that and he was providing lunch. The thoughtful pouty look on her face sent a shiver down Renji's spine, seriously, her lips were more provocative than she realised. Her granite eyes flashed instantly, this could work in her favour, above all else, food was her favourite thing; and sake, lot and lots of sake, it got to the point that one year her grandfather had reduced her sake intake to one bottle a month, much to her mother's distaste, if it was up to her, Etsu would be eating rice cakes and sipping tea for the rest of her life.

"Will there be oyakodon?" She asked slowly.

"I'll buy you all the oyakodon you can eat, just please...stop pouting." He replied, biting his lip, she had already gotten mad at him for flashing her, if she realised what her expression was doing to him, she may have a new necklace before he knew it.

Smirking, she tilted her head up to Renji, she knew that look. She had seen it on the face of every suitor who had been invited to the family manor; she would pout and they would sweat.

"Fine, you win." She nodded, walking ahead again, swinging her hips a little just to rub it in.

Renji sighed in relief, watching her walk for a second or two before catching up with her, leading her to squad 11's barracks. Etsu was incredibly beautiful and it was possible that she didn't see herself that way at all, which made her even more beautiful.

 _The captain has his work cut out with this one, she's argumentative, I like that about her, but Byakuya would see her as arrogant and beneath him._ Renji thought.

"We'll shunpo to squad 11's barracks...it's quicker." Renji mumbled, disappearing into the distance again.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sooo...you grew up in the big house." Renji said as they walked through the winding streets to Squad Eleven.

"Well, one of them. My family was one of the clans that helped form the Gotei." She replied.

Renji stuck his bottom lip out, nodding. He had heard of the Okinawa family, as strict as they were ruthless, they had cleaned up the crime in the Rukongai centuries ago. Yeah the people have it bad now, but it was worse in the early years.

"With your background and breeding, I'm surprised you don't have my job." He scoffed.

It's what the nobles did, promote inexperienced shinigami family members to roles they were not ready for, as far as they were concerned, Renji was just a seat warmer.

Etsu stopped in her tracks, making Renji stop and turn around to face her.

"My grandfather would never have asked, nor would I expect or accept it," She said sternly, her face hard.

"I got into the academy on my own, I trained as hard as I could to get to where I am now, I never asked my grandfather to boost me up into higher ranks, he firmly believes in hard work, if I were to ask for help, he would have taken it as a personal insult. He defeated scores of Hollows and I couldn't even get through Academy without help? I'd be the laughing stock of my family."

Okay, that made him feel bad, he had assumed that she had had an easy life, that she had gotten the job purely on her name and not her skill.

"Sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, just ask me before you assume things next time." She smiled, nudging him with her shoulder as she walked past.

Renji fell in behind her as she stalked off down the road, she seemed like she didn't suffer fools gladly so she should be fine with the Eleventh.

"So before I assume that you are a Yakuza thug that killed the previous lieutenant of squad 6, what's your story?"

Touché. Zabimaru guffawed as Raiju rumbled out a chuckle.

" _Don't underestimate them,_ " The Baboon said.

" _They may look naive but the power within them rivals Senbonzakura._ " Hissed his companion.

" _Wait, this pint size princess is stronger than Byakuya!_ " Renji looked Etsu over with narrowed eyes, she didn't look like she could beat Momo...she was tiny. Well compared to him she was. But then look at Yachiru...she was a child, and yet she packed a wallop.

" _Don't tell them this,_ " The baboon huffed.

" _It would only inflate the wolf's ego."_

"You okay there?" She asked.

"You look a little spacey."

"Me? I'm fine, I was just wondering what a pint size like you would want with the Gotei, you ain't gonna find a husband here." He jibbed, giving her a haughty look.

Etsu kicked him in the shin for the pint size joke, "I'm here for the same reason as you, I was sick of my old life, people assuming things about me, expecting me to be something I'm not, I don't want to sit around all day and meet suitors, I want to train and spar until my legs are weak and my arms are heavy. I can't let Raiju down by slacking."

Renji put his arm around her as they walked through squad 11's barracks, Renji waving to the guards who nodded back.

He could relate. Life sucked in Inuzuri, people took advantage if you didn't watch your back, the food shortages meant that theft was rift, got caught stealing and you got branded as a thief, literally, they held you down and tattooed thief on your forehead. Renji's tattoos started off as a punishment, but ended up as a way of life. They matched his soul, his heart, his nue.

" _Nothing can stop us."_ He grinned.

Zabimaru huffed in agreement.

They walked through the doors to the canteen, already stepping over the drunks and light weights on the way in. Renji was greeted heartily, many of them patting him on the back while others offered him a drink.

"Guys, this is Etsu Okinawa, Squad 6's new 3rd seat." Renji called as he opened two bottles of beer with his teeth, handing one to Etsu.

"Third seat eh?" One of the unseated laughed.

"How long did you suck Kuchiki's dick for to get that position?"

"Obviously not long enough, Renji's still lieutenant." Another one said.

The crowd laughed hard, Renji was about to retort, but Etsu laughed along with them, tilting her head playfully at the unseated officer.

"That's funny," She nodded.

"Tell me...how long did you suck Zaraki's dick for before he let into the Eleventh?"

The crowd howled, making fun of the officer who went red and started trying to defend himself.

Renji clinked his beer bottle on hers as they sat down next to Ikkaku and Yumichika, " You know what, you are gonna be absolutely fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Captain I truly believe we should ask squad 11 for a training session on Hakuda!" Etsu exclaimed, standing before Byakuya in his office.

She had been in the 3rd seat position for 6 months and had already caused a stir, the officers in the Seireitei already had a nickname for her, Denkou Hime. Lightning Princess.

She was as fast on her feet as she was fast thinking, she had single handedly lowered squad 6's monthly expenses, meaning they had more money to spend in the long run, she had improved the training which improved morale, although Renji hated to admit it, she was an asset to the squad. That and the two of them had bonded pretty well, it was a love hate relationship, but he would do anything for her and vice versa.

Etsu was a great drinking partner, who could actually keep up with him, honestly it was refreshing to have her around. Byakuya on the other hand barely tolerated her at the best of times, yes she was efficient and a great asset to the squad, but she was headstrong and never let anything drop if she had a hunch about something.

Despite her class, she could be rude and arrogant at times, that and her extraordinary beauty was maddening; at first she just looked like every other female officer, he hadn't really seen her properly until they had had their first argument. That was when she really came alive, her granite freckled emerald eyes flashing defiantly as she pouted like a child. Byakuya had never been so moved (and angered) by a woman since...well...she was an Okinawa of course, they were known for their heated arguments. The male officers often got distracted in her presence and the female officers either admired her or were secretly jealous. It angered him some days when he would catch his officers gawping after her, she was their third seat officer, not a piece of meat. But then there were times where he caught himself staring at her longer than he should, it was frustrating and troublesome because some days he actually looked forward to meetings with her. He was her captain, her leader. He needed to discipline himself. Coincidentally, he found himself practicing in the dojo much more frequently.

"I've already made my mind up on the matter, I do not wish to go over it again." Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow as he watched Etsu fold her arms and sigh.

"But, the recruits need the help, they excel in everything except hand to hand combat, if we leave this then we are going to look weak." She replied.

"Then train them harder, you have overcome your Hakuda flaw and have succeed, do the same with them," He said, becoming irritated with his third in command, she questioned everything, at first it was annoying but he could deal with it, now, it was exasperating.

"If we did have any flaws, which I do not believe we do, I certainly would not be revealing them to anyone, especially the barbarian Captain Zaraki, no, I do not wish him to teach my men his bad habits." He sneered, shaking his head.

"Okay, Zaraki is a bit rough around the edges but Taicho, admit it, you are wrong and we need him!" She exclaimed.

"Oh shit…" Renji sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

The room went silent, Byakuya stopped dead, had she just said that he was wrong? Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki clan, an astute and noble man who was never wrong?

Indignant and furious, Byakuya tried to keep his reiatsu to a minimum but she had pushed him too far. Within a split second he was standing up and in front of her before she could blink, she gasped in shock as she took a step back.

"Are you saying that I lack the ability to run this division, Miss Okinawa?" He asked, his silver eyes flashing angrily, he all but spat the words at Etsu as he towered over her.

Who did she think she was? Yes, she was the heir to the famous Okinawa clan, their families were equal, but that was outside the Gotei. _Here_ , in the Thirteen court guard squad, Byakuya was captain, _her_ captain, _she_ was a lowly third seat officer, she was not his equal here.

"N-no captain, I swear, I just meant-"

Byakuya cut her off, glaring at her so fiercely that her voice died in her throat.

"Do you doubt my ways of leading, Miss Okinawa?" He asked dangerously, his silver eyes flashing angrily.

Etsu caught her breath, gulping as she felt the pressure of his reiatsu press down on her like a ton of bricks, she had to be careful what her next set of words were.

"I...do not doubt you Taicho, I would never dream of it, I meant no disrespect," She said, her voice trembling.

"But?" He asked savagely.

"But, I firmly believe that we could gain much from squad 11's training."

Byakuya's eyes darted over to Renji who held his hands up, eye wide at the abruptness of Etsu's outburst.

"Don't look at me Taicho, I didn't put her up to this, you know what she's like when she gets a bit between her teeth." Renji exclaimed.

Byakuya sighed heavily as he went to sit back down. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right, the recruits excelled in every skill except hakuda, it was so poor it was actually an embarrassment. It needed addressing and soon. But he wasn't prepared to get anyone else involved, especially captain Zaraki, no, that man was ruthless and he didn't want him anywhere near his recruits.

"How about a compromise?" He asked, his eyes still glaring hard at his subordinate.

"Of course, Taicho." She nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Train the recruits up for a month, if there is no improvement, Renji, you are to contact captain Zaraki and ask for training in exchange for my lessons in Shunpo." He said, wanting Etsu to leave his presence as soon as possible.

"Thank you sir, I won't disappoint." She said, bowing.

"You better not." He said darkly, dismissing her.

Etsu dashed out the room to go and prepare a training regime for the recruits, she felt on top of the world, she, Etsu Okinawa had stood up to the great Byakuya Kuchiki and survived! Hell, a compromise wasn't exactly want she wanted but it was something at least.

Byakuya sat back in his chair, running his hand through his hair, his eyes looking up at Renji who was chuckling to himself.

"What is so funny?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The situation," Renji tittered, shaking his head at his captain.

"If that were me I would have been put on guard duty for at least three months and I'm your lieutenant, admit it captain, you have a soft spot for her."

"I do not!" Byakuya cried, glaring at Renji, the fact that he may be right made him even more irritated.

"Come on Taicho, it's obvious!" Renji smiled, relishing in Byakuya's discomfort.

"You give her so much leeway, she can get away with virtually anything."

Byakuya blushed briefly before clearing his throat, he was the clan head of his family and captain of squad 6, for heaven sake, he didn't have time for trivial feelings like this.

Besides, it had been so long since Hisana had died, was he truly ready to move on? No was the answer, the very thought of someone replacing her tore open a new wound; but Etsu was very beautiful, and funny, and headstrong, she loved the squad just as much as he did, and to top it all, she was the heir to the Okinawa clan, their families had been partners centuries ago, but after an altercation, the two families had decided to go their separate ways, perhaps it would be good for the two of them if the families reunited.

"Alright Abarai, I'll bite," He said, sitting up straighter.

"Find out for me if Etsu has any...inclinations towards me, if she does not we pretend like this conversation never happened, understand?"

"Yes Captain," Renji said, standing to attention, his trademark wolfish grin decorating his face.

"But, what if she does?"

"I doubt that, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." He replied, ringing the bell for his servant.

"Very well, I'll see what I can get out of her and report back later tonight." Renji nodded, making his way to the door.

"Oh and Abarai, take care to use the utmost discretion here, please, I won't be happy if I hear about this from someone else." Byakuya called, narrowing his eyes.

"Trust me Taicho, no one will be none the wiser."

Heading out, Renji began thinking of ways of hatching his plan, this was the most fun he had had in years, so he was going to make sure he did this right. Etsu was pretty crafty so asking her out right would do no good, she'd only bypass the question and deny everything. No, there were only two ways he could get Etsu to admit her feelings; Sake and food.

She loved nothing more than a hot meal and a stiff drink; it was surprising how much she could put away and keep her figure... it was quite astonishing to watch; not that he would ever say that to her face.

Not if he wanted to stay alive.

Making his way towards the training grounds, he spotted her ordering the recruits to pack away the equipment before dismissing them, they bowed and sped off carrying out their duties as he approached, perfect timing.

"Hey Etsu," He smiled, walking up to her.

She turned round and grinned back at him, tucking her bangs behind her ears. She was still on a high from the argument she had won against her captain, honestly, no one could have gotten away with it like she had.

"You up for getting some food? My treat, seeing as we're celebrating."

"You are a mind reader, I feel like I haven't eaten for days." She groaned, her stomach making such a primal growl, Renji had to question whether it was her or her zanpakuto.

Chuckling, Renji shook his head, if Etsu really did have feelings for Byakuya, he had his work cut out for him, but they would make a cute couple to say the least.

Renji tried to imagine what it would be like, honestly, their relationship would be happy between the two of them, but because of their families, there may be interference.

He prayed for the poor soul who would decide to meddle in their affairs in advance. Etsu's and Byakuya's tempers were tolerable at the best of times separately, combined….that could be catastrophic.

"Well, you're in luck, I'm paying tonight." He said, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"I would marry you if I could." She smiled, hugging his arm.

"Ha! Babe, you couldn't handle me," Renji laughed.

"Too much man for ya."

Etsu began to laugh, her eyes creasing as they walked away from the training grounds, making their way towards the food district of the Seireitei.

"Oh but could you imagine it? Renji you don't take me out anymore!" She snickered.

Renji burst out laughing along with her, playing along. "Oh? I work all hours of the day to put food on the table and when I get home I expect a kiss and a hot meal, but oh no, all I get is a dirty look and the cold shoulder!"

"My mother was right about you!"

"Well, your mother is a bag!"

"How dare you! That's it you're sleeping in the spare room!"

"Gladly! Maybe I can finally sleep soundly without having to listen to your snoring! You sound like a dying walrus!"

"At least I don't smell like a dog!"

"You are a dog!"

"I never should have married you!"

People would have thought they were an actual married couple the way they carried on, it was easy to speculate and say that the two of them were together but they were in it too deep for that, Renji had backed Etsu up from day one, when the other officers and recruits had not taken her seriously, thinking that she had gotten the 3rd seat because of her name rather than because of her talents, they soon shut up when he stepped in and sparred with her one morning.

The whole of squad 6 had come out to watch, even Byakuya had been there, watching from a distance. It had been close but she admitted defeat when a blow from Zabimaru hit too hard, she hadn't been hurt too badly, but Byakuya had actually stepped in and said that she had proved herself enough, that's what sparked it in both men. For Renji, it was how fast she was, how much power was concealed in such a small body, how she had proved all her doubters wrong, and for Byakuya, her composure in battle, she had looked poised but deadly, she was nowhere near as graceful as he, but she was close. Watching her spar was breathtaking.

They reached the restaurant and took their usual seats, they went so often they had no reason to order as the chef simply made them the special which is what they always ordered anyway. The waitress placed a bottle of sake in front of them, the chef gave them both a nod and Etsu as usual, poured Renji a bowl of sake before herself, initially Renji had offered to do so seeing as she was senior to him outside the Gotei, but she was having none of it, she insisted that she served him as she would Byakuya, as far as she was concerned, they were her seniors, she got waited on hand and foot when she was home, it was refreshing being able to do it for others.

Sipping his sake, Renji began asking Etsu how her day had been, really he was buying time before the sake loosened her up a little before he asked her any hard questions.

"Honestly, it's been pretty hectic, I finished planning a new training regime for the recruits then tried to make a start on some paperwork which I still haven't fully completed, then there was the 3rd seat meeting and Akon wasn't there so I had to take the minutes." She said with a heavy sigh, she was getting a headache, she couldn't wait until she could get back and loose her hair out of the tightly wound pony tail.

"You want a tip on how to do the paperwork quicker?" Renji asked, sipping his sake slowly.

"Sure, I'll take any advice at this point." Etsu nodded.

Renji leaned forward beckoning her closer, with wide eyes Etsu followed his lead, it must be some great secret since he was being so cryptic. He cleared his throat, a solemn look falling on his face.

"Don't, and say you did." He said, all the seriousness leaving his face as Etsu let out a groan of disapproval, rolling her eyes.

"Come on!" She cried.

"I can't do anything with that! I have to be on top with the paperwork all the time, if I miss a day the pile doubles!"

"Or you could do what I do." Renji added.

"What's that? Go missing for a day and do it all then? Or pass everything off onto your third in charge?" She grumbled.

"Ah, I've only done that once." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Etsu gave him a death stare, he was the reason she had being going to bed late for the last two weeks, he always came up with an excuse as to why he couldn't do his paperwork, then would pay her back in food, not that she minded, but she wanted her evenings back.

"Okay, so maybe I've been slacking lately with my paperwork, but on my honour, I will do it all myself." He shrugged, holding his hands up.

"Promise?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Promise." He nodded, holding his sake bowl up and clinking it with hers.

The food arrived and after they gave thanks and held their bowls up to the chef, they ate in silence, Etsu, savouring the delicate but succulent flavours of the oyakodon, Renji, pouring more sake into Etsu's bowl, she had already had two bowls so she must be feeling loose now.

"So…" Renji began, nonchalantly pushing Etsu's bowl towards her.

"So?" She asked, putting her chopsticks down to take a sip of the freshly poured sake.

"Anything going on in the relationship department?"

Etsu frowned as she took another sip before setting the bowl down.

"Um, no I guess, why?" She asked, picking up her chopsticks.

"Just asking," He shrugged, pushing his empty food bowls away and putting his chopsticks back in their holder.

"So, is there anyone you have your eye on?"

Confused, Etsu shrugged back, where had these questions come from? They spoke about everything but relationships weren't really one of them, not really. Well there was that one time Renji had asked for some advice about a date he was going on, but other than that, this was a completely different topic.

"Maybe, I dunno, I don't think anything would come of it." She said, shaking her head, answering the question in her mind.

"Why not? You never know unless you try." Renji nodded back, giving her a reassuring smile.

This was perfect, everything was going to plan, this was honestly easier than he expected it to be, there had to be a catch somewhere.

"But you don't understand Renji, I can't just come out and say how I feel, even if there were definite feelings." She said sadly.

"What are you talking about? If you like him just tell him, what's the point of tiptoeing around each other?" He replied rolling his eyes.

"Because he is of high nobility, head of the clan and the squad. Come on Renji, he isn't going to be interested in me, look at me, I'm argumentative, I get people's backs up, look how many times I've offended Captain Byakuya and the other captains, the only one I haven't offended is Zaraki, and even then I was pushing my luck," She sighed.

"Byakuya won't be interested in me, I'm too much work, besides, if I screwed up, both our families would suffer."

Etsu hung her head, this was definitely the drink talking but who was she fooling? Byakuya wouldn't possibly think about her in that way, she was so off his radar, there would be no chance. She guessed she had just been masking her feelings but talking about it made everything much more real.

Renji patted his friend's arm, he hated seeing her beat herself up like this. Knocking back the last of his sake, he banged his fist on the table, causing a few customers to look over in surprise.

Why should she feel this way?

Their families were virtually the same, Byakuya was clan head, Etsu would be next, if anyone tried to interfere he would take it as a personal insult and have that person dealt with, orders or none.

And where is this coming from that she pushes her luck? Yes she had offended a few of the captains and had to apologise, but they all respect her. Unohana, Tousen, Ukitake and especially Kyōraku like the way she handles things, she gets things done and doesn't mince her words.

You give her a job, she will do it plus extra. It made him even angrier because she had to fight just as hard as he did for her position and she was nobility, Renji had to fight from the day he left Inuzuri and it pissed him off to know that she was being treated like some common, brainless fool.

"Screw what everyone else thinks!" He exclaimed, making her jump.

"So you like Byakuya, so what? Life's too short to be worrying about other people, and that thing about you offending all the captains, yeah you did that, own it, they respect you a lot more than you realise and it's not because of your last name, you have people rooting for you and I'll kick anyone's ass if they try to mess with you or get in the way of you and Byakuya."

Etsu smiled at Renji, he was so fired up about this, he truly wanted to see her happy and if that was with Byakuya, then so be it.

"Eh, I give up, let's drink away the sadness." He said, shaking his head.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, her hand propping up her head as Reni ordered beer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The beer was a bad idea, Etsu had drunk more than she usually did and now could barely walk. Propped up against Renji she began humming the tune to the folk song Cherry Blossoms.

"You, are my one and only best friend!" She gushed, stroking his head like a dog.

"Yeah, yeah same." He said, leading her back to her quarters.

"Hey Renji," She slurred, stumbling.

"Yeah?" He sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I love you." She giggled.

"Yeah, I love you too." He mumbled, wishing he could shunpo off with her, but in the state she was in, she would probably chunder all over him and he wasn't up for going to the quartermaster for a new shihakusho any time soon. He had screwed up big time, all he had to do was get her lips loose enough so that she would tell him what he needed to know, but _oh no_ , she had to act all female and tell him her feelings.

Only ways Renji knew how to deal with feelings was through alcohol and sex, sometimes, both worked, in Etsu's case, the booze just made things worse.

 _Taicho is gonna have a field day_ He thought, guiding her through the quiet streets.

They were coming up to the street where Byakuya's estate was, the other option, besides shunpo, was around the back of the estate and down the alleyways, but Etsu was way too drunk for that to be an option, plus if anyone saw Renji propping up a very giddy Etsu in an alley, they would only think the worst, which he didn't need right now.

Checking that the coast was clear, Renji frogmarched Etsu across the street and past Byakuya's gate, toning his reiatsu down so his captain wouldn't suspect him, they cleared the gate and with a sigh of relief turned the corner towards the squad 6 barracks, taking her back to her own estate would be a very bad idea as he would get blamed for her condition, rightfully so, but he wasn't up for getting lectured by a noble.

"Nearly home now, Etsu." He said to her.

She murmured something incoherent but staggered alongside him, her head on his shoulder. Just when Renji thought they were in the clear, he heard the faint sound of shunpo behind him, he stopped dead as he was nearly crippled by the ferocious pressure of reiatsu.

Renji sighed, closing his eyes as he turned around, Etsu struggling under the force of Byakuya's rage as she let out a gasp and groan, her face wrinkled with concentration as she willed herself to stay upright.

Byakuya was furious, he had given Renji one simple job, and here he finds him sneaking off with a paralytic Etsu, declaring their love for each other in the street; Etsu was a complete mess.

A beautiful, drunken mess... she looked up at him with a delighted grin on her face, her light charcoal eyes gleaming with excitement as she saw her captain.

"Byaku - Chan!" She squealed, darting from Renji's arms and stumbling into Byakuya, who instinctively held his arms out for her.

An evil glare darkening Byakuya's face as he looked down at his 3rd in charge, oblivious, she grinned up at him again and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

Byakuya froze like a marble statue as Renji gave a high pitched squeak, his eyes wide as he feared for the safety of his friend; Byakuya nearly dropping Etsu, had she meant to do that? Or was that the alcohol?

"Taicho, I am so sorry." Renji began, putting his hands up.

"I ask you to do one simple job and this is what I find?" He asked, white hot rage emanating from him.

"The plan was to have a few drinks to loosen her up a bit, but then she started talking about how she wished you two could happen but was worried that she wasn't enough for you." Renji explained.

Byakuya looked down at the swaying Etsu, his eyebrows knitted in confusion, why would she think she wasn't enough for him? Despite her flaws, her soul was beautiful, surely she knew how much of asset she was to the squad and to him?

"Taicho - kun, sir," She said, gripping his arm tightly, her face screwed up with concentration as she looked up at him.

Byakuya took a deep breath, his face relaxing, "Yes Etsu?"

"You are a really great captain," She said, nodding to herself.

"But as a person, you are terrifying, stuck in your ways and a bit of a stick in the mud, I know you can't help it, that you struggle with control because you are a control freak, but that's what's good about you, you can handle any situation and this squad couldn't do without you. I really like you and wish you would like me too, sometimes I think you don't even want me around. But that's okay, because I hope that I can prove to you that I am worth liking."

Stunned, he stared down at Etsu, he couldn't stay angry at her for long after that, the frustrating thing was that she was right about him; he did have a problem with control, he had to be composed at all times, his grandfather had taught him that showing emotion made you weak, it gave the enemy something to feed on.

But this wasn't the battlefield, Etsu wasn't his enemy... but he couldn't just switch it off.

"I love Renji, yes I do," She sighed, her eyes drooping.

"If he wasn't from Inuzuri and I know my family wouldn't try to have him killed, I would marry him...don't tell him but I wanna see him naked..."

Byakuya frowned again, looking from Etsu to Renji, Renji just shrugged trying to steer her away for her own good.

"All those tattoos," She giggled, poking Renji's chest.

"Where do they end? Do they go on and on and on, on..."

"Only love I have for her is completely platonic, I'm sure that's how she feels too, look Taicho, I'll get her back to her quarters."

Renji tried to prise her off Byakuya but all she did was hiss and cling tighter.

"Noooo! Mine!" She whined, batting him away.

"Etsu, let go, I'm taking you back now." He said, putting his hands round her waist in attempt to direct her away.

"No, I'm good." She replied, snuggling into Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya closed his eyes and shook his head, she wasn't budging, and the more they tried the more her reiatsu rose, it's like her zanpakuto was as drawn to Byakuya as she was. Renji could have sworn he heard Raiju growl at Zabimaru when he insisted he take her back.

 _Hey, don't even think about it._ He thought, looking down at the two zanpakuto.

With an exasperated groan, Byakuya picked her up, she squeaked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"So strong." She giggled.

Renji's eyes nearly popped out their sockets, Etsu was being carried by _Byakuya Kuchiki._ If looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over.

"I'll let her sleep it off at my estate, my servants won't bat an eyelid because she's an Okinawa, but we will continue this tomorrow, do you understand?" He asked, trying his best to keep his anger in check, if he released his reiatsu with a fragile Etsu in his arms, who knows what damage would be inflicted on her.

"Loud and clear, Taicho." Renji sighed, standing to attention as he looked down at his friend in his captain's arms.

Byakuya flash stepped off to his estate, leaving Renji in his dust, sighing heavily, Renji did the same but to his own quarters, kicking off his sandals and slamming his door behind him. He was screwed, he didn't think Byakuya would dismiss him seeing as he had done much worse than this and had gotten away with a reprimand, but this seriously went tits up, yes he now knows how she feels but this was the wrong way of going about it. In all honesty, it wasn't Byakuya he feared in the morning; it was Etsu.

After undressing and propping up Zabimaru within grabbing distance, he flopped himself down into his cot, putting his arm over his eyes.

"Why didn't you warn me this was going to be a bad idea?" He grumbled, finally lifting his head to look at his nue.

 _Because it is fun to wind up the wolf._ The serpent said gleefully.

Rolling over to face the wall before punching his pillow a little harder than he should have, "Seriously? You are gonna be my undoing."

" _Let the games begin._ " They said as Renji groaned in despair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The beer was a really bad idea, Byakuya let her down as soon as they reached the entrance to his massive estate, Etsu's stomach churned as she looked around her, the shunpo had sobered her up but she had no recollection of what had happened beforehand. Terrified, she looked up at Byakuya who was busy removing his sandals, she followed suit and stumbled after him. It had been so long since she had been at the Kuchiki manor, she use to visit regularly as a child with her father before he died.

She never met Byakuya as he was either training or away somewhere, but the manor became a second home to her.

"Follow me." He said plainly, his captain's haori billowing as he strode onwards.

Trying to keep up, Etsu power walked alongside him until he came to the door to his private chambers. She faltered as he walked in, took off his haori and hung it up, he turned to watch her, cowering at the doorway, her big eyes wide with conflict and confusion.

"A moment ago you were bold enough to speak your mind, now you are as quiet as a temple mouse, what's changed?" He asked, removing his kenseikan and placing it carefully in a jade coloured box.

He ran his fingers through his ink black hair smoothly, beckoning her inside with his other hand. "You're letting the heat out. Please, come inside."

Nodding her head, she walked in and slid the door shut, Byakuya went to a wardrobe and sifted through it, looking through the items then back at Etsu, if she was to stay the night, she could wear one of Hisana's kimono, picking out a peach coloured kimono with black butterflies stitched into the silk, he handed it to her. She accepted it with trembling hands, her face confused.

"You can change in the bedroom through there, this room will be yours for the night, I shall be in the next room, when you are dressed, we will have tea and we can discuss the events of tonight." He said this as a statement, she nodded again, bowing her head.

"Y-yes Taicho." She breathed, keeping her eyes low.

Byakuya went into the next room to get changed, dressing in a navy blue kimono, he rung the bell for his butler, Jirou. Jirou, an elderly man with long grey hair in a braided pony tail and a beard that matched the length of his hair appeared at the door on the opposite side of the room, he bowed low, his nose touching the floor.

"Welcome home my lord," He said, sitting up.

Byakuya let him rise and sat down at the table in the middle of the room, "Lady Etsu Okinawa has taken ill and will be staying with us for the night, please bring up some strong tea for us both and have the best tea brought up in the morning, she is to be treated with the utmost respect and dignity, understand?"

Jirou bowed again, "Will that be all my lord?"

"One more thing, in the morning, keep my breakfast as usual, but have a light breakfast prepared for Lady Okinawa, she'll need to keep her strength up, but I highly doubt she will be able to stomach pickled vegetables." He nodded once, picking up a report from the pile on the table.

"Of course." Jirou agreed, bowing his head a final time, sliding the door shut and going off to deliver the message to the servants and the cook.

Etsu in the next room sat on the futon, wringing her hands as she looked at the exquisite kimono next to her, how the hell had she gotten so drunk? Why was she in Byakuya's manor? She could hear her mom squealing in delight and her grandfather sighing and shaking head, telling his daughter to keep the noise down. She could feel his steady buzz of reiatsu in the next room, he didn't seem angry, not like earlier, so that was a good sign, but still.

Sighing heavily, she stood up slowly and began to disrobe, carefully folding up her obi, kosode and hakama, shouldering into the kimono and tying it up, she pulled her hair out the strap and shook it free, running a brush through it quickly.

Taking a deep breath, she slid the door open that lead to the room Byakuya was in. Keeping her eyes down, she quietly shut the door behind her and sat opposite her captain; Byakuya looked up at her as he put the file down.

Etsu really was beautiful, having her hair down made her look much more fragile and vulnerable, she and Hisana shared the same skin tone and hair colour but they were completely the opposite to each other, Hisana was quiet and had always been reserved, she called him Byakuya - Sama even when they were married, Etsu was outspoken and although she wasn't a loud extrovert person, she always put her point across, much to his annoyance as it was mainly aimed at him.

She had kept her eyes on her lap the whole time he had been looking at her, surely she knew he wasn't angry with her?

"How long are you going to stare at your lap?" He asked.

"Until I know for sure you're not mad with me." She replied.

Furrowing his brow, "I'm not angry with you, please look at me."

Raising her eyes but not her head, she looked at him through her eyelashes, her heart stopping for a second as she studied his face. What was this strange expression?

Concern? Surely not.

Byakuya couldn't be concerned with anything. But he looked completely different in his kimono, his raven hair falling free. He looked magnificently human.

"Do you remember what you said to me outside?" He asked, secretly hoping that she did.

Looking down, she tried hard to remember, her face pinched with concentration.

"No, I'm sorry." She sighed, looking back up at him.

"That's quite alright." Byakuya said, a small sad smile on his face.

Etsu's heart stopped again, did he just smile? She was either still drunk or dreaming, definitely dreaming. Jirou knocked the door and came in with tea, smiling cheerfully as he poured tea for Etsu first then Byakuya, he removed the covering over a plate of cakes and cookies, the sweet aromas making Etsu remember how the cook would make her dango before she left for home.

"May I say, it is a pleasure to have you here Lady Okinawa, the cook insisted that I bring these treats up for you." He said, bowing his head.

"Thank you Jirou, it's good to see that you are well," She smiled, admiring the food.

"Give the cook my thanks and that I always preferred her dango."  
Jirou very nearly giggled, such a charming girl, and she had grown up to be very handsome, the master would be very fortunate to have her as his wife. He retreated out of the room with a deep bow to the both them, Byakuya raising an eyebrow as Etsu began plating the desserts for him then herself.

"You have been here before?" He asked.

"Yes, when I was a child, my father would bring me with him when he had business with your family, I never saw you as he liked to keep me close, I once got lost and cried myself to sleep." She said, chuckling to herself as she sipped the tea.

It was strong, but very fragrant, green tea and ginger, not her favourite, but she assumed he had asked for her benefit seeing as she had drunk so much a few hours ago.

"I see, I remember my grandfather telling me about a girl from the Okinawa clan, I'm afraid I wasn't paying any attention." Byakuya said, biting into a pink daifuku.

"That's quite alright." She said, sipping more of the tea.

Etsu frowned a little, the more she drank, the more she remembered, until she groaned, closing her eyes as she put the bowl down.

"What's the matter?" Byakuya asked, looking at her over his bowl of tea.

"I humbly apologise for my behaviour." She said, scooting back and bowing low to him.

"So you remember?" He replied, his eyebrow arched.

"Yes." She nodded, sitting back up again, she couldn't meet his eyes, she had told him he was stuck in his ways, terrifying. That was the last time she was drinking that much, she couldn't even remember how much she had to drink that night. Groaning again, the memory of her declaring her love for him and Renji hit her like a ton of bricks. That and she had called him Taicho - kun. She could feel her face reddening as his eyes bored into her. She tried to find words to explain but closed her mouth with an expel of air as she wrung her hands again.

"Oh gods I said I wanted to see Renji naked… Please kill me." She groaned, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"Taicho...forgive me…"

"I'm not angry with you." He finally said.

"You're not?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"No, but do not let this happen again," He replied sternly.

"You are an Okinawa as well as an officer of our division, I will not tolerate you dishonouring either titles."

His face was like granite, hard, unforgiving, his eyes, even worse.

Etsu shuddered as she glanced into them for a second. He wasn't messing around, he meant business, but he was right. If Etsu shamed her family, she would shame Squad 6, if she disgraced Squad 6, she disgraced her family; if she disgraced both, well, that would be catastrophic. It was a lose - lose - lose situation.

Sitting formally, she sipped her tea miserably, she couldn't even revel in the fact that she was having alone time with her captain, the thought of shaming her grandfather...the look of disappointment in his eyes.

Etsu couldn't bare the thought of it; she couldn't even enjoy the treats the cook had made for her, she grew weary as she sighed, rubbing her temple, sensing the headache that threatened to invade. Byakuya sat in silence observing her, even when melancholy she was captivating. He wasn't a dishonourable man but she didn't need to know about the arrangement that was made between himself and Renji, he had the information he needed and that was the end of it.

"Forgive me Taicho, I think I may retire for the evening," She said, placing her bowl down, keeping her eyes low as she tried to avoid his face, further disapproval would only depress her further.

"My mood is putting a dampener on the hospitality I am being shown."

"By all means." He nodded, dismissing her.

Escaping to her borrowed room, she dove under the covers immediately, wanting the evening to be over already; she couldn't be mad at Renji, he hadn't poured all those drinks down her throat and it wasn't fair to Byakuya if she just sat and moped while he looked after her, that would make her look ungrateful; it was best for everyone that she got some sleep, which is an easy thing to do as she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Byakuya felt her reiatsu relax as she drifted off to sleep, retiring to his own room across the parlour, feeling conflicted he sat heavily on his futon, he ran his fingers through his hair.

It had been 10 years since Hisana's death and he hadn't looked at another woman since she died. Then along comes Etsu with her nobility, malachite eyes and midnight hair, she was the complete opposite to Hisana, and yet, that is what attracted him more. Laying down and blowing out the lantern next to his bed, he began drifting in and out of consciousness, Senbonzakura singing her tragic yet eerily beautiful lullaby to him as he dozed. Something changed in her lullaby that made him sit up and check what was going on.

The song she usually sung was sad, slow and remorseful, it matched his soul completely, that night, her song was hopeful, happier; then he noticed something that made the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end, Senbonzakura was singing in harmony with Etsu's Raiju; it was like nothing he had ever heard in his life, it was eerie but beautiful, he hadn't heard how it ended as he drifted into a peaceful sleep not long after it started.


	5. Chapter 5

_This one is longer than the other chapters so I hope you enjoy it. A lot of research has gone into this fanfic and I hope I'm on the right path :) Really enjoying writing this, it's different to my normal fanfictions and I'm happy with the response from you guys ^.^_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Etsu awoke slowly the next morning, the sun beaming through the window. Blinking a few times she lay still for a moment to let herself adjust to her surroundings, she knew she wasn't in her quarters, or at home. Sitting up and stretching, she frowned. This room wasn't even Renji's.

"The hell?" She mumbled, getting up and walking over to the doors leading into the next room.

Sliding them open, her blood ran cold as she saw Captain Byakuya sitting reading some papers as he drank tea. His eyes lazily left the page and looked up at her briefly before returning downwards.

"Good morning." He said, sipping tea.

Etsu was speechless, he was dressed in his uniform, Kenseikan and all, he looked fierce and proud. Remembering her manners she dropped to her knees, bowing low.

"Good morning, Taicho," She squeaked, finding her voice again.

"I should get dressed."

"Eat first, it will be cold by the time you come back." He replied, pouring her a bowl of the fragrant tea.

Shuffling towards the table she gave thanks for the food and began sharing out their food, Byakuya frowned, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked, panic setting in as she looked down at the food, wondering whether she gave him something he didn't like.

"You, Miss Okinawa, are a guest, yet you serve me in my own house," He replied, his eyes softening.

"It should be I serving you."

Etsu paled again, taking a sip of tea to steady her nerves. Wow this tea was good, green tea and cherry blossoms; the family stopped making it a few years back, she didn't know why but no one would talk about it.

"Before our families parted, your grandfather gifted me with the last shipment of your finest tea, I must say I had been meaning to open it, thought it would be fitting seeing as you are used to high quality tea." He said, answering her unspoken question.

"We have to start making this again, Jasmine tea is my favourite, but this may have knocked it down to second place." She replied, sipping the bowl again.

"I would be the first to buy it." He said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Etsu smiled back, "Don't be offended Taicho, but it's nice to see you smile, even if it's just a small one."

"Well then, you would the first person to see me do so in 10 years." He remarked, serving Etsu the food he had divided.

"In that case, I'm glad I made you smile, hopefully I can make you smile more often." She beamed.

Byakuya's smile widened slightly as he observed her tucking into her meal; she was exquisite. He knew he would have to face up to his feelings eventually but he needed to make peace with Hisana first, her anniversary was a month away.

"Are you still mad at me Taicho?" She asked, looking over at him as she bit into a steamed carrot.

"No, if I'm completely honest, it's nice to have breakfast with someone for a change. Solace is nice but having a normal conversation with someone on a level playing field is refreshing." He replied, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't have the luxury of solace, what with my mother, grandfather and younger sister. Mother is always loud and grandfather is always quiet or telling my mother to keep the noise down, so Aiko and I tend to just eat together." She smiled, remembering how Aiko would start by sitting next to her then end up in her lap before breakfast was done.

Traditionally Aiko should serve everyone before herself, but Etsu couldn't help it, seeing her 7 year old sister struggle to serve Hisao, their grandfather and Misaki, their mother with chopsticks that looked too big for her, always softened her heart.

"Here, let me do it," Etsu had said one morning after watching Aiko drop a piece of fried fish for a third time.

"Watch me and next time you will be able to do it."

Aiko smiled and watched her intently as she served their grandfather first then their mother.

"Etsu, she will never learn if you keep doing it for her." Misaki said, raising her eyes to the heavens.

"I know but the food will be cold by the time she serves it." Etsu replied, serving Aiko some nato and avocado.

"I did the same for you when you were her age," Hisao said, winking at Aiko.

"She will learn in time."

Remembering family gatherings made Etsu feel wistful, she was due a visit home as she had been busy with her work at the division.

"Might I have three days off to visit my family?" She asked.

"And I must invite you for tea, with my family of course, I can't sit here and take your hospitality without asking this."

"If you must, and I will accept your invitation, this makes us even at least." He replied.

"Great, it's a date, I mean it's not, just, I'll see you there, at my home. With my family." She said, backtracking.

"Indeed," Byakuya said, standing up.

"I will take my leave as I have business to attend to, feel free to stay as long as you wish but keep in mind that you have a meeting in an hour."

And with that he left the room and shunpo'd off to places unknown. Etsu leapt into action as she remembered the meeting.

"Shit." She cursed, dashing into the bedroom and splashing water on her face and other important body parts before getting dressed, she promised herself a long soak in the hot springs later, but now, she was already going to be late as she had to stop by her office to pick up the paperwork.

Running out of the estate as she fixed her hair, she bumped into Renji who had been waiting for her across the road.

"Hey, listen I'm gonna be late to that meeting, I need to pop by the office." She said.

"Already taken care of." He said, holding out a folder.

"You are a lifesaver." She smiled, taking the folder.

Renji hesitated, he wanted to ask about how it went staying at Byakuya's but he didn't want to bring it up if it was awkward, that and he had some bad news for her. The training regime, wasn't working, if anything, the recruits were worse than before.

"Soo," He asked, biting the bullet as they hurried to the meeting at Squad 1's barracks.

"How it go at Byakuya's?"

"Strangely well considering how completely wasted I was," She chuckled as they turned a corner.

"He actually smiled a few times."

Renji stopped in his tracks.

Byakuya smiled?

At Etsu?

On purpose?

He hadn't smiled since Hisana; this was huge, could he be finally ready to move on and start dating again? Preferably Etsu, he couldn't see many women tolerating his mood swings.

"It could have just been wind you know." He replied.

Etsu frowned, sticking her tongue out at Renji who grinned back.

"He said he hadn't smiled in ten years, is that true or was he just playing?" She asked.

"No he's deadly serious, you realise how big this is? He hasn't smiled since Hisana died, and he chose to smile at you, you might think nothing of it, but trust me, things are looking up." He said, nudging her with his shoulder.

Etsu smiled to herself, Byakuya was captivating just doing the simplest of things, she wanted to see him smile and smile wide, she couldn't imagine such a stony face being able to but she vowed to make it her life's work in order to see Byakuya grin from ear to ear.

"Now the good news is out the way, I have some bad news for you," Renji frowned.

"I carried out the new training regime with the recruits, it didn't go so well."

"Ah no, how bad is bad?" She sighed.

"Like pretty bad."

"Worse than last week's training?"

"Let's just say if we got in a fight with squad 4, they would win."

"Shit." She sighed again, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah." Renji sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm going to have to resort to plan B and get this sorted," She said, stopping.

"Did you write an assessment?"

"Yep, it's on your desk, why what you thinking?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Don't worry about it, I got this, um, do you think you could cover me just this once? I really want to fix this."

"Sure, you'd do the same for me, go do what you need to do."

"Thanks." She said, shunpoing off to squad 11, Zaraki should be in the training grounds somewhere, it wouldn't be too hard to find him, his reiatsu was monstrous.

It didn't take her long to find him in his native barracks, for once he wasn't training, just sat underneath a willow tree with his eye closed, the bells on the end of his hair jingling silently in the breeze. Etsu wasn't afraid of Kenpachi like everyone else was and he respected her for it.

"Morning, Lightning Princess." Kenpachi rumbled, opening his good eye, his huge arms crossed across his chest.

"Morning Zaraki," She replied, approaching him and kneeled down next to him.

"I thought you would be training right about now?"

"I was, then I decided to sit and reminisce about the fights I've won, it's been a while since I was covered in blood." He said, grinning darkly.

Etsu tried to hide her shudder, Kenpachi was sinister looking as it is, the thought of him covered in blood with pupils dilated due to blood lust, made her want to get up and rethink her plan. But she had a job to do, squad 6 desperately needed help and the scary captain next to her was their only hope.

"I have a proposal for you, it includes fighting," She began.

She had his full attention now, with a huge grin he sat up, Etsu felt his reiatsu climb slightly, she needed to tell him quick before she passed out under the sheer force of his power.

"So, you are good at fighting, especially in Hakuda and swordsmanship, I...we need extra help in Hakuda training, everything I try fails and I can't have the squad looking weak."

"And what do I get in return? I'm not surprised that the pampered prince had you come and ask me for assistance, he never likes to get his pretty hands dirty, does he?" Kenpachi mused.

"I'm going to be honest with you and say that Captain Kuchiki doesn't know I'm here, I'm taking some initiative and doing things on my own, as for payment for your services, how does three barrels of my clan's finest sake sound?" She said.

Stroking his chin, Kenpachi roared with laughter. His being shaking the ground beneath and around him.

"You don't have to pay me in sake, the look on Kuchiki's face alone will be worth it alone."

"I'm not out to embarrass my captain, I just need help." She replied, sighing.

Kenpachi stood up and stretched, towering over her when he looked down. The devilish grin not leaving his face as they began to make their way towards squad 6's barracks.

"Let's go have some fun." He growled, making Etsu wonder if she had done the right thing.

They made their way to Squad 6's barracks, everyone giving them a wide berth as they passed through the gates. Etsu prayed this would work, otherwise she could kiss her position goodbye.

Finally reaching the training grounds, she summoned the recruits and officers. Each of them looking scared or confused as to why Squad 11's Captain was standing with their third seat, grinning like the Chester Cat.

"Lieutenant Abarai told me how bad your training session went, so, I have asked Captain Zaraki to help us. Kindly, he has obliged."

"Alright you quivering pansies, this session is gonna hurt, can't keep up? Go home and cry to mommy about how the big bad Captain made you sweat." He grinned, his reiatsu rising as he took his stance.

Raiju rumbled with excitement as Etsu followed his stance, "The stronger we get the better, my friend."

Raiju huffed in agreement as they began training and training hard.

oxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Byakuya was in a good mood for once, the recruits were hard at work, they were improving, Renji was finally doing some work instead of complaining and shirking his duties as he usually did, Etsu was probably taking care of third seat errands, the paperwork was up to date and he had smiled for the first time in too long.

He had to admit it had felt strange, he was so use to scolding or just not showing any expression at all.

Etsu was really bringing out the best in him; but he still needed to make peace with Hisana, it wouldn't be right if he just moved on without honouring her one final time.

Sitting back in his chair as he sipped his tea, he stared out the window at the recruits working hard on their Hakuda, Etsu had really turned things around with them, they were finally starting to look organised. Smiling softly, he contemplated leaving early seeing as everything was running so smoothly.

He frowned as he sensed the erratic yet powerful reiatsu of Kenpachi Zaraki, it was unusual to sense him, his spiritual pressure could be felt from miles away, but he was closer than that, it was pulsing, charged with excitement, why was he fighting so close to Squad 6?

Leaving his office to investigate, he looked down from the balcony to find Kenpachi in the barracks, fighting his recruits. Incensed, he looked to his left as two officers walked past.

"C-captain!" They cried, saluting him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, pointing to the training ground, rage rolling off him like a landslide.

"Okinawa - Sama has had us training with Captain Zaraki sir." The shorter of the two answered.

"Explain." He snapped, his nose flaring as he looked out at the training grounds then back at the officers who were now cowering in his wake.

"Please don't be angry Captain!" The taller one squeaked.

"We have been training for months with no progress, Okinawa Sama changed the tactics weekly to help but nothing worked, then this morning after we tried and failed to train with Lieutenant Abarai, she came back with Captain Zaraki who has been working with us for two hours, it's worked Captain! Everyone has improved and no one has needed to go to the medical wing."

Stunned but still angry, Byakuya dismissed them and went back to his office, glaring out of the window.

She had defied him, she undermined him and had gone behind his back, to Zaraki of all people.

This was the last straw, he didn't doubt she was a good soldier but she was too stubborn for her own good. He waited until the training session was over and Zaraki had left the barracks before he had her summoned to his office. He couldn't sit down, he was too outraged to keep still, so he remained by the window until she came in, breathless and pink but grinning from ear to ear.

"You summoned me Taicho?" She asked, walking into his office and closing the door behind her.

"I did." He said shortly.

Etsu was in too good a mood to notice the foul mood Byakuya was in, the session had been a success, Kenpachi had given her some tips and he had walked away a happy man with three barrels of sake.

"Taicho, I was right! I'm not saying you were wrong but the training with Captain Zaraki worked! Now all I have to do is follow his dir-"

"What or who gave you the right to go behind my back?" He interrupted, his silver eyes boring into her.

"Captain, with all due respect, the recruits were failing, I had to do something drastic to improve their fighting skills, morale is up and they enjoyed it, I don't see why you are so angry." She retorted.

"You know that is not how we do things here," Byakuya boomed, narrowing his eyes.

"Hard work and persistence is how you should have trained them, that is how you trained, how I trained, how Renji trained, why should their training be any different?"

"But Captain, if I had had someone to train with, I feel I would be a better fighter." She sighed, shaking her head.

"And you are already at your best, they aren't, the recruits feel empowered after learning from Captain Zaraki."

Scoffing, Byakuya's jaw set as he glared indignantly at Etsu, the wonderful morning they had shared had been, as far as he was concerned, spoiled by her selfish actions.

"You are a fool," He sneered.

"Do you realise what you could have done? If squad 11 wanted a fight they now know we are an easy target. Thanks to you many of my officers could be seriously injured just because you wanted to prove a point."

"You are being paranoid!" She cried, throwing her hands up.

"Your status does not exempt you from punishment, I should report you for insubordination," He stood with his back to her, he should report her, that would bring her down a peg or two.

Etsu couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he so threatened by her actions that he would threaten her with something so drastic?

She thought about what her family would do if he did in fact report her, it wouldn't be pretty. The Okinawa family took the law seriously, if she was found guilty of disobeying her Captain and her Captain being Byakuya Kuchiki, it would shame them and disgrace her for the rest of her life. But she knew she was right, she wasn't going to be bullied.

"Go ahead and report me," She said, jutting her chin out proudly.

"But know this, if you do, none of the recruits will ever respect you again."

Byakuya chuckled darkly, turning round to face her, his face hard, his expression cold.

"Oh, is that a threat? So you think you could take my place as Captain of this squad?" His mouth twisting into a horrible sneer.

"Do you even know the proper form of your Zanpakuto? I seriously doubt you could achieve Bankai, you may have achieved a successful training session but you are no match for me."

Etsu had to admit, that one hurt, he could threaten her with prison, threaten to defame her, hell, he could threaten and scoff at her nobility status, but he had no right to taunt her Shinigami status.

"I have worked hard to get where I am now, you should know, you were so desperate to have me as your 3rd seat officer," She said quietly, the anger building inside of her like a volcano.

She sniggered at him as she moved closer to him, she wasn't having it. She wasn't going to be reduced to tears by the Pampered Prince, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What was it about me that you wanted so badly? Was the way I look? I'm not blind, I've seen how you look at me, but I am not vain and I wouldn't insult your intelligence this way."

She circled him slowly, finally standing in front of him and looking up at him with a grin on her face. Byakuya's eyes were blank, they were beyond cold, it's like there was nothing there. He was statuesque, but she didn't let this bother her as she stood on her tiptoes to get in his face.

"You're threatened by the fact that I am stronger than you thought I was, that, _Captain_ , makes you a weak ma-"

Etsu was cut off mid sentence by the explosion of Byakuya's reiatsu, falling to her knees as she was crushed by his power, she gasped for breath, it was suffocating, heavy, terrifying. She fought to keep her head up only to meet his eyes as he stood before her, his silver eyes molten pools of burning rage. For the first time, Etsu feared for her life.

"You disobeyed me," He snarled, his eyes boring into her, his reiatsu pushing her further to the ground.

"What did you think you would achieve by going behind my back? Do you think I would be pleased? Happy to know that my officer went to the most violent man in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad for help in combat techniques?"

Raiju snarled under the pressure as Senbonzakura held him down, no one had ever made Raiju yield, neither of them liked it one bit.

"Captain..." She started.

"You go too far, you are beneath me, worthless. And you should get use to that fact before your arrogance gets you killed." Byakuya said, releasing his reiatsu so she could get up.

Gasping for breath and trembling, Etsu rose to her knees, resting her head on her forearm as she fought back noisy, angry tears.

He had treated her like some common whore who had stolen from him, not like his 3rd seat officer who had made the mistake of not getting his permission, forget about their status for a moment, they had gotten on so well that very morning. Etsu thought she had seen a glimpse of what it would be like to be the wife of Byakuya, but this? This set those thoughts on fire, destroyed by Byakuya's rage and pride.

"Byakuya…." She started, her voice breaking as she tried to talk through sobbing.

Byakuya looked down at her, raising an eyebrow as he observed her, beads of sweat rolling down her face from the exertion she was put through, her ultramarine hair tumbling across her face as she looked up at him, tears streaming. He stopped to look at her properly, she still had that defiant look in her eye.

Just like Renji, she refused to admit when she was beat.

"You...are a cruel man!" She screamed, making him blink in surprise.

"You treat me like your future wife this morning, then like a servant who stole the silver when you don't get your way! Do you enjoy torturing me? I refuse to be treated like dirt! I acted in the best interests of the Squad, I knew we needed help and I got it, we are better fighters, Zaraki is happy, end of story, but you! You couldn't leave well alone! You had to humiliate me to prove a point!"

Stunned Byakuya looked away from her, okay, so he had gone too far making her submit. He was sure the only person she had ever had to submit to was her Grandfather, yes he was her captain but he had abused his power, for this, he felt deeply ashamed.

Kneeling down on the ground, he hesitated, finally sweeping her hair out of her face. Etsu stayed still, not trusting his actions, he had already attacked her once, she wasn't about to let him do it again.

"Etsu, forgive me, I acted out of character, I let my pride take over." He said, wiping the tears away with his fingers.

He pulled her into a hug but she fought with him, snarling and scratching meekly at his body as he tried to defuse the situation.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked before bursting into tears again, beating at his chest weakly.

With a sigh he let her go, shakily she stood up, holding onto the furniture as she made her way towards the door. She didn't look back at him as she shut the door behind herself, she couldn't, the look of regret in his eyes angered her further.

She wiped her face, smoothed her hair down and took a deep breath, if she could hold it together until she got to the estate, she could assess the emotional damage and lick her wounds in peace. Recruits and officers went by, she nodded amicably at them, even managing to smile.

She was 10 minutes away from home, her bed, all the things she enjoyed, when Renji shunpoed down next to her.

"I felt the reiatsu surge at the meeting…" He said slowly, standing in front of her.

"Tell me you didn't go to Zaraki?"

"The recruits were failing, I had to do something drastic to improve their fighting skills, morale is up and they enjoyed it…" She said, lifelessly repeating the words she had spoken to Byakuya moments ago.

Renji closed his eyes and sighed. And this was the fallout of her actions. She should have known Byakuya would have kicked off, now everything had gone to shit. Etsu burst into tears again, Renji held her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shit Etsu…" He sighed, stroking her hair.

"Why did I fall for him?" She cried.

"If I didn't love him I'd have walked away and transferred, I can't leave Renji, I know I will come back."

"Hey, don't think of that now, get home, have a long soak, sip some tea and give Aiko a big hug from me, I'll come and see you when I have seen the captain," He said, holding her at arm's length, making her look up at him.

"Come on, smile, just a small one, you'll feel better."

Etsu smiled meekly, but it didn't reach her eyes, she was too tired to make any effort, with a sigh and a shake of his head, Renji hugged her again. He felt for his friend, he knew she couldn't help her impulsiveness, Byakuya had basically told her he won't put up with it.

But this was who she was, impulsive, always living in the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Really glad you guys are enjoying this fanfic :D The water is going to get dicey for our characters after the ninth chapter, so stay tuned!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

After making sure Etsu got back to her estate, Renji made a beeline for Byakuya's office; he had never been so angry, he had faced some shit in Inuzuri but this, this took the biscuit. Byakuya had treated Etsu like a common house servant, and what made him angrier was that they were of the same status. He growled as he remembered how broken she looked.

"What gives him the right to treat people like that?" He snapped, shunpoeing faster.

" _His birthright."_ The serpent hissed.

Right, his goddamn God complex, the fact that he felt entitled to everything and felt even more entitled to act like a spoiled child.

"He probably got his own way with everything, and if they said no, humiliated them until they gave in." He shook his head, Byakuya had been raised by his ass hole of a grandfather, so it was obviously his fault for the way he had turned out.

" _He is threatened by the lightning wolf."_ The baboon rumbled.

"That makes sense, but also makes everything worse, a captain threatened by their 3rd seat officer to the point of forcing them into submission?" He sighed heavily.

If it were anyone else they would have been up for disciplinary by now, but because it was Byakuya who would probably deny everything incriminating, he'd get off with a telling off. Reaching his office, Renji kicked his sandals off and slid the rice paper door open with a thud, a heavy scowl on his face as he glared at his captain. Byakuya was sat at his desk with his hand over his eyes and his other hand balled into a fist.

"You are a bastard for what you did to Etsu." He snarled, striding over and putting his hands down on the desk.

"I know." Byakuya said wearily.

"I have never her seen her so fragile, she helped the squad get back to how it use to be, yeah she didn't follow orders but her plan worked. And what do you do? You go and scare her to death, I won't be surprised if she transfers to another division." Renji exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I have been a cruel and unforgiving fool." He replied, shaking his head, rubbing his face with his hands before sitting up with a sigh.

"Damn right you have!" Renji said, pointing at his captain.

"You have to fix it, soon, because if she leaves, I leave with her."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Etsu was sat in her favourite jade green yukata sipping tea with Aiko, Aiko had been filling her in with the events that had happened in her absence.

She had to admit that she felt heaps better after a long soak and a hot meal, she didn't realise how much she had missed the stately Okinawa home until Aiko had broken formalities and jumped up to hug her, their mother as usual, had sighed and rolled her eyes but once Etsu had finished bowing to her and her grandfather, had embraced her quite tightly.

"Mama is still trying to find you a husband." Aiko said, munching on a piece of cake.

"She is?" Etsu sighed.

"How many this time?"

"Not sure, I know it was more than last time." Aiko said, looking up to find her answer.

"Brilliant…" Etsu mumbled, sipping her tea.

Ever since she had been a child, her mother had been trying to set her up with a husband, every time they went to a party or held a festival or even a mere gathering, she had always been introduced to a suitor, some of them were lovely, some were just okay, but they were all the same and Etsu had no interest in them.

Misaki had hated it when she became a Shinigami, much to Etsu's amusement.

"Darling, no man is going to want to marry a woman with bigger muscles than him," She had sighed as she poked at the muscle definition on her shoulder.

"Look at you! You have the form of a man!"

"Please, I'm bigger than you were when you were nursing Aiko," Etsu had scoffed, patting her ample chest, Misaki clearing her throat.

"Besides, if he doesn't have bigger muscles than me, then why I am I marrying a man with, as you would put it, "such weak genes.'"

"I don't like any of them," Aiko said, crumbs of cake covering her mouth.

"They all talk funny like they are putting on voices, and none of them liked to play games with me."

Etsu put her teacup down and beckoned her sister over to her, Aiko shuffled over to her and sat in her lap. Aiko had been born when she had been in her late teenage years, just before their father had died on a scouting expedition, Misaki went into a state of deep depression and their Grandfather, Hisao had been away and could not get back for at least two weeks. Etsu brought Aiko up and nursed her mother back to health until Hisao got back. Aiko was more like a daughter than a sister and refused to let the maids or nannies take care of her, when Misaki finally got better, the bond between the two sisters was unbreakable, Aiko would follow Etsu everywhere, it was only recently that Mother and Daughter became better acquainted, and even then it was when Etsu joined the Academy.

"Okay, let me make you a promise," Etsu said, putting her arms around her sister.

"I promise that I won't marry someone who doesn't make you smile, how does that sound."

"Okay," Aiko nodded. "But they have to love you like I do too."

"That would be nice, and I love you too."

After Aiko went to bed, Etsu decided to walk the grounds, at that time of night the park would be closed so she knew she wouldn't be disturbed from her thoughts. She thought back to how angry Byakuya had been which only made her angrier.

She had gone to Zaraki for the good of the Squad, but Byakuya was lead by pride and let his arrogance dictate how the argument went. Captains could treat their subordinates how they pleased, but even then, that never gave anyone an excuse to mistreat their officers. She thought about transferring but Squad 6 was the only Division she knew she would excel in. Sighing heavily, she shook her head as she went to the house, looking up as she saw her Mother running up the path. immediately she thought of her Grandfather, or Aiko.

"What's happened?" She asked, rushing up to meet her.

"You don't run unless it's an emergency."

Ignoring the ribbing, Misaki just rolled her eyes as she leaned on Etsu to get her breath back.

"Nothing's wrong...But your Captain...Byakuya Kuchiki is here to see you!" She squealed.

Etsu's stomach dropped, what was he doing at the manor? She had taken some leave to get away from him and she wasn't mentally prepared to see him yet.

"I highly doubt that, if anything, he is here to see Grandfather, not me." She said, shrugging.

"Even so, he is a guest and a noble guest at that, you are required to come and at least greet him." Misaki said, huffing impatiently, grabbing hold of her and frog marching her back inside.

Etsu sighed, just going along with it, what was the point of fighting? Her Mother would only find a way for Byakuya to meet with her. They stopped outside the parlour room, Misaki pulling hair pins out of her kimono and pinning Etsu's hair up in a loose bun. Where she kept the hair pins, Etsu didn't want to know, but she didn't ask or argue. They sat formally behind Hisao after Etsu knelt to give him a kiss of his wrinkled forehead. Hisao batted her away playfully as Juro, their middle aged manservant, a tall, slim and slightly greying man with a crooked nose and sharp brown eyes introduced their guest.

"Head of the Kuchiki family and Captain of Division 6, Byakuya Kuchiki Sama." He called, opening the door for Byakuya.

Etsu had kept her eyes down, not wanting to catch his eye and create an unnecessary scene, looked up for a second as Byakuya knelt before her Grandfather and exchanged formalities with him. Her breathing catching in her throat as she observed him; he was out of uniform and wearing a silk navy blue kimono, the colour brought out his pale skin radiantly; his hair free of the kenseikan made him look at least 10 years younger.

"Faultless." She sighed to herself.

But that wasn't the case, she shook her head as she thought back to what had happened that day. No he had many faults, he may be the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes upon but still, his outburst had sullied her view of him. He had acted like a spoiled child and she wasn't going to stand for it. No, if he was truly sorry, he needed to come to her, not her Grandfather.

"Welcome to the Okinawa Estate, Byakuya San," Hisao said, bowing low.

"I hope your stay is comfortable, my family and servants are at your disposal."

That was Misaki and Etsu's cue, they both bowed low, keeping their heads down.

"If there is anything my lord wishes, I will be happy to help in any way I can in obtaining said wish." Misaki said, giving him a sweet smile.

It took all of her strength not to roll her eyes and sigh at her mewling Mother, but she had to do her bit for her family. Bowing low again, she addressed her captain.

"Welcome Taicho, if there is anything you need while you are in our presence, I, as your servant will not rest until you are satisfied." She said boldly, her eyes lingering on Byakuya.

That is how you lay it on thick, she could hear her Mother squealing with delight under her breath, she probably thought Etsu had finally given in and chosen Byakuya as a husband.

Byakuya had to hold back a shudder, now was not the time to thinking inappropriate things about the officer he had brought down low a few hours prior, especially in front of her family. Brushing the explicit thoughts away, he gave a curt but polite nod to Etsu, who, strangely enough, was smirking like the cat that got the cream. She clearly knew how her words had affected him.

Touché.

"I thank you for your kindness and hospitality," He said, bowing back.

"I have no doubt that my time here will be an enjoyable one, as well as a prosperous one."

"Of course," Hisao agreed.

"Please let us give you a tour of the Okinawa grounds, we don't have many visitors as we use to, they always prefer the public grounds, Etsu, kindly give our guest a tour."

If Etsu had been drinking at the time, said drink would have been spat out all over the tatami floor, eyes wide she looked at her Mother, who was absolutely no help whatsoever, she just sat there with a pleased expression on her face. Surely Hisao wasn't in on her Mother's plan to get her married off? Looking over at Byakuya, of course, he gave nothing away, just looking back at her with an expectant expression. Finally, she looked at Hisao, giving him a wide eyed, pleading look; he just raised his eyebrows as if to say, "What are you waiting for?"

Surely not.

"Of course," She said, smiling weakly.

"If you would follow me."

Standing up and gesturing Byakuya to do the same, they headed off towards the private gardens. Etsu gave her family a deadly look before closing the door behind her. Her eye twitched when she heard Hisao laugh from behind the door.

Taking a deep breath in to compose herself, Etsu turned round to face Byakuya, all the words she had formed in her head fell out as she saw the strangest, yet most beautiful expression. Regret. Blinking hard, she almost didn't believe what she was seeing. Byakuya Kuchiki, the man with the stone face, looked just like any other man who had made a mistake. He looked...human.

"Etsu, I never meant for things to go as far as they did," He said, his silver eyes liquid pools of remorse.

"I lost my temper and acted like a spoilt child, I hope that my actions have not tainted your view of me or the Squad, however, if you so wish to transfer, I shall start proceedings in the morning, with a glowing report of how you have whipped the officers into shape. I know any Squad will be lucky to have you."

She had thought about leaving Squad 6 for another Division on her way home, yes her job would be hasslefree and she wouldn't have to worry about her captain breathing down her neck. But when she thought about how much the officers respected her and how much she enjoyed working with Renji; leaving them in the lurch right now felt wrong.

"I accept your apology, Taicho," She said, looking up at him.

"I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to,"

Byakuya froze as he looked back at Etsu, she looked so fragile, so pure out of uniform, like she needed protecting. Sighing, he knew in his heart that Etsu would make a perfect wife, but his head was telling him to get his affairs in order before he thought about marrying her. Hisana. Her ghost haunted him daily, he couldn't live with himself if he let his previous marriage dictate his next marriage.

"By you, I mean the Squad, as much as you hate to admit it, you know you can't do without me." She said, a cheeky grin on her face.

Chuckling, Byakuya shook his head, when she wanted to be, she was adorable.

"There is that," He said.

"I have something for you,"

Etsu frowned as he slipped his hand into his kimono, pulling out a small black box, hesitating, he handed it to her.

"Taicho...I, you didn't have to get me anything." She cried, looking down at the gift in her hands.

"I do if I want to express to you my feelings," He replied.

"I'm not an expressive man, I never have been, but please, take this gift as a sign of my sincere apologies...and my affection."

And with that, he walked off back into the house, leaving Etsu feeling even more confused about her feelings than before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Etsu sat in her room staring down at the ornate comb that Byakuya had gifted her. She didn't know whether he had tried to buy her off or if he genuinely meant his apology and had bought her a peace offering, either way, she felt conflicted about the gift and had hid it in her vanity table drawer out of sight.

Hisao had insisted that he stay the night seeing as he had come all that way to see them, he may have been innocent in his intentions, but he had no idea, what this was doing to his Granddaughter.

Byakuya had been placed in the Heron suite directly opposite the parlour room in front of her room, the steady yet relaxing beat of his reiatsu driving her mad as she rested her head on the wooden door post. Her hands ached to touch him, she wanted him to explain what he meant by affections; did he truly have feelings for her? Or did he mean it platonically?

"What do I do?" She sighed, sitting on her futon.

"He can't possibly mean what he said. He can't. It's not possible."

Her head was beginning to throb, running her fingers through her hair, she groaned as she felt the bobby pins tangled in nasty snarls. Tears streaming as she pulled the first pin out. Ringing for her handmaiden Kimiko, she stood up and slid the door open to the parlour. Kimiko answered, bowing low, her button nose touching the floor, "Yes my lady?"

"Kimiko, Mother has butchered my hair, bring some tea, this is going to take a while."

The girl sat up, her brown eyes rising to the midnight blue birds nest on top of Etsu head.

"Wow…I mean yes, lady Etsu."

Kimiko bowed again and dashed off towards the kitchen as Etsu picked up a bottle of camellia oil and slid the doors open facing the garden, it was a warm night but the cool breeze was refreshing.

Sitting just inside the house, she sat listening to the wind playing its tune through the willow branches in the garden, her hands working on teasing the tightly bobby pins out of her hair. Spring was her favourite time of year, when the garden was at its most beautiful, flowers, trees and scrubs all budding at interval times, the anticipation of the unique colours and hues of each plant filled her with peace; when she heard the soft rumble of the door being opened then shut.

"Kimiko, from this day forward, Mother is banned from messing with my hair," She grumbled, removing the last of the bobby pins and began running her oily hands through the snarls of her hair.

"Look at this! I have fought many battles and not once has my hair been out of place, Mom touches it once and I look like I've fought a Menos Grande and lost."

"I am quite certain you would look worse if you fought such an opponent," Byakuya said.

Etsu jumped as she turn around to see Byakuya standing in the doorway of his rented room.

"I apologise for startling you my lady, I heard the commotion and thought I would investigate, I did not realise you were still awake."

Byakuya was dressed in a dark green silk yukata, his pale skin looking radiant against the deep fabric. His raven hair carefully brushed and looking like streams of ink falling from the crown of his head. Etsu panicked as her hands flew up to her hair; yep, still a bird's nest. She cursed her mother for leaving her with such a catastrophe.

"No need to apologise Taicho, I'm just doing my hair then I'll be out of your way." She squeaked, trying and failing to yank the comb through her hair.

Byakuya watched her for a moment or two before striding over and kneeling behind her. Taking the comb from her hand, he set about untangling the knots and tangles in Etsu's hair. Etsu stiffened, not knowing what to do or say.

"You are just going to hurt yourself," He said, as he effortlessly glided through her hair.

"I used to do this a lot for Hisana, this takes patience."

Of course he did, Byakuya and Hisana's marriage was more like carer and patient; Etsu chewed her sleeve as her Captain work tirelessly on her hair, she felt guilty, he was a guest, if her mother came in now, she would collapse with shock.

"When Hisana was ill, which was more often than not, her hair would become matted from laying in bed for so long…" Byakuya said, running the comb freely through her hair.

"Taicho, my maid Kimiko will be back any minute, she can do this, you are a guest…" She started.

"But I've finished now." He replied, putting the comb down.

Her eyes wide, she ran her fingers through her hair as she turned to face him, her hair hadn't been that soft in a while.

"You...how? This would have taken hours." She stuttered.

Byakuya rose a shoulder, completely unmoved by her response.

"Like I said, patience." He rose to his feet and glided back his room, bowing his head, he shut the door.

Etsu stared after him, her fingers running through her silky locks aimlessly, Kimoko knocked the door a second after Byakuya retired to his room.

"I have tea and a hot comb, my Lady," Kimiko said, shuffling in, looking up she frowned as she observed her mistress's stunned complexion.

"Did someone do your hair already?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said, taking a big sip of the tea Kimiko had served her.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Etsu stayed at the manor for a week before she decided she had been in hiding for long enough. As usual, Aiko had cried when she told her family that she was going back to her duties.

"Aiko, I can't fight hollows from home." She said, stroking her sister's hair.

"But you are leaving me again!" She cried, burying her face in Etsu's shoulder.

Etsu looked at her mother helplessly as she patted her softly. Misaki put her tea bowl down and cleared her throat.

"Aiko, come here,"

Sniffing and hiccuping, Aiko obeyed her mother and knelt before her. Misaki looked down at her youngest daughter and smiling softly at her, offering her a handkerchief.

"Dry your eyes child, you are making Etsu sad, she looks after you, does she not?"

Aiko nodded, "Umhm."

"Well, how can she look after you if hollows and monsters are running around the street? She has to make sure they don't get in and that we are kept safe." She continued.

"Like grandfather did?" She asked, looking up at her with her big olive eyes.

"Exactly, tell you what, we can go for picnics when it's warmer, we can even go to the Spring Festival if you like." She said.

Aiko gave a watery smile, drying her tears as she hiccuped loudly, "Can we get shaved ice?"

"Of course," She laughed, stretching her arms out.

"But not too much, we don't want to spoil your pretty teeth."

Etsu mouthed a thank you as Misaki held Aiko as she finished hiccuping, only to start sucking on her thumb. Misaki gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand before she left.

Going back to work felt good. The recruits and officers greeted her warmly as she passed through the gates of the barracks, the guards on duty nodding with approval. Etsu made her way to the mess hall to grab some tea, she highly doubted Renji had done any paperwork since she left and needed the bitter boost from the cheap but cheerful tea. Walking into the office was a shock, there behind the desk was Renji, brush in mouth as he read through the reports.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" She blinked.

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai, doing paperwork? I should take leave more often."

"If you have any respect for me, you will not." Renji grumbled, dropping the folder as he stood up.

"The Captain has been unbearable."

"How so?" She asked, handing him the extra cup.

"He walks solemnly, he broods when he is standing alone, he speaks so sharply to the officers that they flinch when he talks! It's like he pulled out Senbonzakura and performed Bankai on them or somethin'." Renji replied, sipping the tea before pulling a face.

"I don't know how you drink this stuff, Zaraki's piss tastes better than this."

"Well, you would know," Etsu smirked, raising an eyebrow as Renji threw the brush at her.

Catching it perfectly, she stuck her tongue out at him, "So, Byakuya has been acting his normal self since I've been gone?"

"No, he's worse, Etsu, he is miserable. I cannot, will not sit in a room with him if he is gonna just mope like some teenager." He huffed.

"Well, I'm back now, so we can deal with him together." She smiled, sipping the tea.

"Nope, screw that, he can prevent the misery by coming out and saying how he feels about you." Renji said, shaking his head.

"We both know he won't, so you may as well, give up on that idea."

Renji frowned. The pair were infuriating, they were miserable without each other yet weren't prepared to meet the other half way and make a go of things.

"You two need your heads banging together, Byakuya needs to open up more and you Etsu," Renji jabbed his finger at her chest.

"Me? What did I do?" She exclaimed.

"It's what you're _not_ doing that's pissing me off," He said.

"All this Byakuya is the one that has to do the running is bullshit and you know it! You want him, tell him! Don't sit there like some prissy noble expecting things to fall in your lap. You of all people know you can't sit around waiting for good things to happen to you."

Blinking up at the brow furrowed shinigami, Etsu jumped up and hugged him; she knew he was right, she had been using the excuse that he had to be the one to ask her out was nonsense. When the time was right she would proposition him herself.

"But what do I say?" She asked, letting him go.

"I dunno, how you feel?" Renji shrugged.

"Or you could just kiss him and see how that goes."  
"Yeah, I'm not that crazy," She chuckled.

"That and he'd probably see it as an injury to his person."

"True dat…" He replied with a grin.

"But don't tell me it wouldn't be worth it."


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, your comments are cherished more than you know :) Things are going to start heating up for our characters!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Today was going to be the day.

The day that Etsu would tell Byakuya how she felt about him. She had practised with Renji most the night and chickened out twice that day.

"The worst thing he can say is no, you'll be fine." Renji had said walking with her through the barracks.

"No, the worst thing he can say is you are beneath me, you are demoted, get out of my sight." She sighed gloomily.

"By the Gods that is pessimistic, look, just take a breath and go in there!" Renji cried, nudging her.

Taking a breath in unison with her friend, Etsu knocked the door of her Captain, he beckoned lazily as usual and after a double thumbs up from Renji she went in.

She thought she would find Byakuya reading through paperwork as he usually did, but this time he was standing with his back to the door, papers strewn across the desk in an uncharacteristically untidy fashion, a bottle of sake standing next to a picture frame.

It was late afternoon and he had been missing all day, had he been drinking all day?

With her back to the door, Etsu wondered whether she should just turn around and leave him to stew but she took too long in her decision because Byakuya had turned round to face her. He didn't look drunk, not at first, he held himself up prostrate like he usually did, but when he moved, his movements were slower, clumsier.

"Care for a drink?" He asked.

"No thank you sir, I have duty later." She replied.

"I hereby relieve you of your duties." He said, sipping his bowl.

"Sir! You're dismissing me?" She started to argue but he waved her off.

"No, I am giving you the day off," He said impatiently.

"I want you to accompany me."

"Oh." Phew, she honestly thought he had expelled her. Rubbing her chest to ease her poor heart, she tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"So, where are we going, Taicho?"

"To my estate." He replied without hesitating.

Etsu on the other hand, did.

Raising her eyebrows as she tried to decipher what he meant, did he want her to accompany him on the journey? Or did he want her to go home with him, because he didn't seem very stable. Physically or emotionally.

"I don't understand." She frowned.

Not wanting to lose his temper with how slow his Third Seat was being, Byakuya closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried again. "Today is the anniversary of Hisana's death, it will be ten years since we departed company."

Oh, well shit, Etsu kicked herself mentally, this explained everything, Byakuya's tendency to back off when things got good between them, the untidy office and the drinking. Her captain was still grieving, it probably explained why he was so brooding and foreboding...Okay maybe that's just how he was, but still, his wife's death more than likely hadn't have helped.

"I ask you to accompany me to my estate merely for company," He added.

"I get lonely too sometimes."

"Like today?" She asked.

"Especially today." He nodded, swaying slightly.

"Right." She nodded back, starting forward, she gently removed the sake bowl from his hand.

She needed to get him home quickly, the less witnesses the better. If anyone saw a steaming drunk Byakuya Kuchiki stumbling down the street, there would be repercussions of godlike proportions.

"Sir," She started, slowly putting her arm around him to steer him to the door.

"Call me Byakuya," He said, putting his arm around her. "Sir, Taicho, Senpai, Sama...too formal for today."

"Okay...Byakuya…" It felt weird calling him by his name to his face. "Sir, I mean...Byakuya, listen to me closely, we need to get you home as quickly as possible, which means flashstep."

Byakuya, whose eyes were already half open, nodded a response.

This was good, he was cooperating. Which meant operation get Byakuya home before he embarrassed himself was a go. They walked slowly towards the door, Etsu helped him into his footwear then slipped into her own, taking hold of his hand, she gulped hard as she flashstepped with him back to the Kuchiki estate. It didn't take long and Byakuya was able to keep up which was a relief, she wasn't called the Lightning Princess for nothing.

Stopping inside the gate, Byakuya doubled up, heaving and retching violently. Slamming his fist against the gate frame as he threw up his stomach contents, Etsu started towards him but he held a hand up as he stopped gagging. Standing up, he looked fragile, sweat beading down his forehead as he leaned on the gate frame for support.

"Apologies, this will be the last time I drink sake." He said, hiccupping.

"No need to say sorry, I've been there remember." She chuckled.

They walked into the estate and to the parlour room adjacent to Byakuya's chamber, Etsu helped him sit down on a pile of cushions by his bookcase then rang the bell for his servant Jirou. As usual, Jirou answered with a low bow, kneeling before them.

"Welcome home my lord, welcome back my lady, how may I be of service?" He asked.

"Bring some tea, something delicate, Lord Kuchiki has taken ill." Etsu replied.

"Of course, shall I ring for the clan physician?"

"That won't be necessary, this is all self inflicted." Byakuya said miserably, running his hand over his face.

"Please rest easy, my lord," Jirou said, bowing low again as Byakuya dismissed him.

"Thank you my lady, for escorting his lordship back safely."

Jirou's forehead touched the floor as he thanked her profusely, Etsu held her hands up, eyes wide.

"No need for thanks, I'm sure Lord Kuchiki would have done the same in my position."

Byakuya stood up after Jirou had left and stumbled his way into his bedroom, after a lot of cursing and crashing, he came back out in his yukata, he hadn't managed to tie it but he had dressed himself nonetheless.

"My hands aren't doing what I want them to." He said, looking down at his hands with contempt.

"Um, do you want me to tie them?" Etsu asked, blushing.

"Please." He huffed.

His bare, chiselled marble chest making him look good enough to eat as Etsu watched him try and fail to free his hair from the kenseikan. His torso taut and hairless except for the trail of raven hair running down into places forbidden. He looked exquisite, he was free of his scarf, haori and uniform, making him look like any old drunk man.

But he wasn't just some normal Joe, this was Byakuya Kuchiki. The man Etsu had dreamt about every night since she joined Squad 6.

With trembling hands, Etsu tied his yukata; surely she was dreaming. Only that morning she and Renji had come up with the plan that she was going to express her feelings towards him, then she finds herself in the Kuchiki mansion with a half naked Byakuya.

Byakuya put his hands on her waist to steady himself, Etsu shivered making him raise an eyebrow.

"Bad touch?" He asked, the haughty look on his face making Etsu's knees weak.

"N-no, it's fine." She squeaked, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Mm..." He mumbled, smelling her hair.

"You smell like oranges...how do you smell like oranges?"

"The oil I use in my hair has extracts of oranges...It's probably that you're smelling." She gulped, trying to tie his yukata faster.

"I wonder if you taste like them too..." He muttered, locking eyes with her.

Nope. She had to focus, he didn't know what he was saying. It was the alcohol talking, he won't remember saying any of this in the morning

"Done." She said, finding her voice as she stepped back.

Byakuya nodded his thanks, stumbling towards the dressing table. He cursed again as he tried and failed miserably to free his hair from the intricate headpiece; the only result he got was more and more tangled knots. Etsu took his hand, only to let go like she had been burned when his eyes locked with hers again. The haze of alcohol had left him but she still didn't trust his actions to be true. Taking a breath, she set to work unfastening the clasps, once free she returned it to the box it was stored in.

"There now, feel better?" She asked as she started to turn around.

She stopped dead, feeling Byakuya standing centimetres away from her. She hadn't even heard him move. Holding her breath as he put his arms around her, his forehead against her shoulder.

"T-Taicho?" She squeaked.

"Please, Etsu," He said, his voice choked.

"Don't call me Taicho, not today."

"Okay….Byakuya...What is in your head right now?" She asked, keeping her breath shallow.

"You. Hisana. Control." He said.

"You...want to control me?" She asked again.

"No." He shook his head.

"The situation."

"Well then, talk to me." She replied.

"But you need to let me go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because when I let go of Hisana, I lost myself, if I let go of you now, I fall into oblivion..."

"When Hisana was sick, it was hard at first, but after a while we got into a routine. I cared for her, fed her, bathed her. I stopped being her husband the day she fell ill. She never complained, never felt sorry for herself. She always smiled, tried to make light of how serious the situation was. I would...become angry at her lightheartedness...thinking she wasn't taking her health seriously. I realise now that she was terrified, but she kept smiling so that I wouldn't worry so much. The family were pressuring us for an heir, the Squad was failing because I spent all my time caring for Hisana. But she always. Kept. Smiling."

Byakuya's voice broke along with Etsu's heart, he wasn't ready to move on. No where near. And who was she to try and force him? She'd be just as bad as his family.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself and continued. "Just like you. You are always smiling, even when the outcome looks bleak. That is why I can't let go. I don't know what I would do if you left."

Etsu turned round in his arms, lifting his head so he would look at her. She avoided staring too deep in his eyes; he was hurting and hurting bad, if she looked too long she would have been pulled into that deep pool of depression with him. No, she had to be strong, get him through today, it was no longer about her feelings, it was about supporting a drunk grieving man. She would just have to think about herself and her wounded pride later. She hadn't looked at Byakuya properly since she removed the kenseikan from his hair, she had to will herself not to lean forward, to run her fingers through his hair and kiss him. Shaking her head free of her thoughts, she smiled softly up at him.

"But if you don't let me go, the tea will get cold," She said just as Jirou knocked the door.

"And you hate cold tea."

Chuckling, he nodded, letting her go. "I really do."

Nodding back, Etsu guided Byakuya to the table in the middle of the room, pushing a back rest in behind him so he didn't fall backwards.

"Have you honoured Hisana?" She asked after beckoning Jirou in.

"This morning, along with my parents and Grandfather." He replied, thanking Jirou with a curt nod.

"Thank you Jirou kun, if it's okay, I'll take care of Lord Kuchiki for the rest of the night, I hope this doesn't burden you in any way." Etsu said, bowing her head.

With a slight blush Jirou bowed even lower, he hadn't expected that at all.

"Of course not, my lady, a thousand thank yous on behalf of the Kuchiki household."

"It's seriously no trouble, see this as payment for my room and board when I was taken ill." She smiled.

As Jirou bowed out, Etsu poured the tea; looking up at Byakuya, she nearly spilt the tea all over the tray, blushing hard, she set the pot down. He was looking at her with the strangest look.

"What?" She asked.

"You have a very beautiful soul." He replied, taking a sip of tea and sighing happily.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The way you are with my staff, the officers of the Squad, especially Abarai, he holds you in high esteem. And me, most people would either have washed their hands of me or turned around and walked out when they'd have seen me drinking. But you, you put your feelings aside for a moment and brought me home, and now you sit here listening to me drone on about a long dead wife." Byakuya sipped his tea again, looking more and more miserable by the second.

Closing her eyes, Etsu prayed to Hisana, praying that she was at peace and that she wasn't seeing how low Byakuya was. Then she prayed for strength, the strength she needed to tell him what was on her mind.

"It's because I care." She whispered into her lap.

Byakuya looked up over his bowl at Etsu, what he saw nearly broke his heart; there she was, head down, shoulders slumped, miserable. And it was his fault.

Pushing the table to one side, he put his hand under her chin, pulling her head upwards. Instantly, she jerked away, putting her head back down.

"Don't." She said, looking at her lap.

"Don't what?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"Don't say or do something you don't mean." She replied, hugging herself.

"I am in this too deep, if you say something now that you don't mean I will fall for it. I don't think I could deal with the heartache tomorrow when you give me the cold shoulder as usual. So please, just don't."

"Etsu Okinawa," He sighed, saying her name like a prayer, she looked up at him with a start.

"I have made my peace with Hisana, that is why I drink, because this is the first time I have been free of obligation."

"I don't get it." She said, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what he was trying to say.

"It would be easier if I showed you." He said, pulling her into a bruising kiss; instinctively her hands flew to his hair as she returned his kiss, tears of happiness, anger and sorrow rolling down her cheeks.

Byakuya stopped instantly as he tasted the saltiness of her tears, his eyes dilated, lips swollen.

"Why are you crying? Is this not what you wanted?" He asked, wiping her face.

"Yes," She croaked.

"But damn you Byakuya Kuchiki! I told you not to do something you will take back tomorrow!"

Byakuya's eyes softened as he held her distraught face in his hands, kissing her gentler as he reached behind her head and loosened her hair out of it's high ponytail, playing with her midnight hair as he tasted tea and tears on her lips.

"I am a man of my word," He said on her lips.

"And I want you, Etsu Okinawa."

"For how long?" She mumbled.

"For as long as we both shall live." He smirked, giving her a daring but seductively look.

By the gods, she could have mounted him right then and there, but she was still annoyed that he was proclaiming his love while still under the influence.

Standing up, she shook her hair out, storming over to the bedroom she had slept in last time.

"Yeah right, you can put yourself to bed and sleep this off. Come back tomorrow when you are sober, then we can talk."

And with a slam of the door, she left a stunned Byakuya sitting where she left him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Etsu had woken up earlier than Byakuya, who she could hear snoring as she tiptoed out of her room, after ordering breakfast for the two of them and once she had enjoyed a leisurely soak in the Kuchiki family sento, she decided to take a stroll around the grounds. It was a chilly morning; the garden glistened with dew like the earth had suddenly sprouted diamonds. Hugging herself and wishing she had brought along some tea, she wandered toward the temple. Not having anything on her person to offer Byakuya's family, she lit some incense and rung the bell, bowing low, she thanked his parents and ancestors for her stay, wishing them peace and that they would continue to guide Byakuya. Carefully looking through the names, she finally found Hisana's grave; brilliant white marble, carefully and thoroughly preserved, her chiselled name looked as if it had just been carved that morning. Etsu bowed low again, she wouldn't have expected anything less from Byakuya, he probably came and tended to her grave every week.

"Hisana…" She sighed, standing back up.

"I know I can't measure up to you and that I could never fill the gap you made in Byakuya's heart. But I promise you that I will try my best to make him happy. I think I love him. I hope that doesn't offend you. I don't know, I doubt his feelings are genuine towards me, maybe his loneliness has gotten to him…"

Feeling depression creep up on her again, she sighed, rubbing her arms for a final time. Who was she kidding? She couldn't even think about filling the Hisana shaped void in Byakuya's life, not that she would want to, their relationship had been as strange as it had been beautiful. No one had any right to tell Byakuya how to grieve or how to move on, so Etsu couldn't just barge in and go expressing her feelings left, right and centre.

But what about last night? Byakuya was completely gone and spouting nonsense about wanting to start a relationship with her. She had told him not to, but he carried on anyway. He seriously didn't realise the heartache he had caused when he kissed her. She had gone to bed that night and cried herself to sleep. If he heard her, she didn't know, nor did she care. Byakuya had played with her heart far too many times and she wasn't going to put up with it.

Walking back inside, she was greeted by Jirou who was kneeling with a bowl of steaming hot tea.

"Ah, you are a lifesaver," She smiled, warming her hands with the bowl.

"Is Byakuya awake?"

"No, my lady, the master has not roused since last night." He said, shaking his head.

"Surely he should be up by now, I'm fairly sure he has a Captain's meeting today, have you tried waking him up?" She frowned.

Jirou blushed deeply, clasping his hands together as he grimaced, "Forgive me my lady, as a rule we do not wake his lordship, especially if drink is involved; he doesn't take surprises well and we have had to retire three of the staff due to injuries regarding his spiritual pressure…"

Etsu nodded slowly, so he wasn't a morning person, not many people were, but seriously? To the point where you injure your staff? That wasn't right.

"I'll be happy to wake him up." She shrugged, handing Juro the bowl back as she marched back to the parlour.

Jirou let out a little panic-stricken squeak as he bounded after her.

"M-my lady! I implore you, I can rouse his lordship." He stammered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Jirou Sama, it's fine, honestly, Taicho will know it's me." She insisted, giving him a reassuring smile.

Sliding the door open, they found Byakuya sat slumped at the table, his raven hair a nest of kinks and nasty looking knots, his navy blue yukata wrinkled and stale looking. He looked like he had slept well but like he hadn't slept for long enough; wincing, he turned his head toward them, the dark circles under his eyes made him look centuries old but Etsu's heart couldn't help but skip a beat as his slate coloured eyes lingered on her. Faltering, she bowed low, Jirou was already splayed on the floor, apologising deeply. Byakuya just rose a hand, which looked painful.

"Please Jirou, don't apologise," He sighed, exhaustion written all over his face.

"Just bring tea."

"Of course, my lord." Jirou said, hurrying off.

Etsu remained where she was, kneeling, head bowed and arms pointing downwards straight out in front of her, she was fully dressed, he wasn't and after last night, he might want some time alone.

"Etsu, you're making the room cold," He said.

"Sit with me, please."

Shuffling in and shutting the door, she sat in seiza in the place he patted with his hand, next to him. Staying silent, she tried to look anywhere but in Byakuya's direction, he looked like he had gone drinking with Zaraki and then decided to fight the whole Eleventh on his own, and lost. In other words, he looked dreadful.

And Etsu was still angry with him. Under the influence of alcohol he wrenched at her heart and left her broken. He probably didn't even remember what he had done.

"Etsu, why are you not looking at me?" He asked, his voice fragile.

"Okinawa Sama," She corrected sharply.

"And because you are on the brink of destroying me, Taicho."

Byakuya frowned, he hated being corrected and it was too early to be lectured; tea-less and with a head that felt like it had been split open, he really didn't need this today. Etsu looked pissed off, her back straight, ponytail taut on the top of her head, the muscles in her hands jumping as she flexed them on the table. By the gods she was stunning, but she was acting as if she had been spurned. He had hoped that she would have been happy to see him but it seemed to be quite the opposite.

"Etsu, it is too early, I have no tea and my head is killing me. Please, be less like a woman and tell me what I've done to upset you." He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

Etsu's temper hit the roof, her pupils dilating as her spiritual pressure elevated from 0 to 100 in a split second. Byakuya grimaced hard as he winced against her fury.

" _Be less of a woman_?" She spat, Raiju growling fiercely, letting out a bark that only made Byakuya's headache worse.

"Byakuya Kuchiki you are bastard!"

It had come out before she could think. She had been too mad to think straight. Raiju nudged her on, reassuring her that she was in the right; but it was too late. She had just verbally insulted the head of the Kuchiki clan and her Captain, her boss. The man she had fallen for deeply.

"I...Forgive me sir," She said, bowing down low to him, anger and remorse coming off her like waves.

Her spiritual pressure was still high but had simmered down since her outburst.

"Accepted," He said coolly.

"When you have composed yourself, please tell me what that was about."

Sitting back up, Etsu took a breath to steady herself, raising her granite eyes with malachite specks she almost burst into tears as she saw how stony he had turned.

"You kissed me last night." She said.

Furrowing his brow, he turned his head toward her, "I did what?"

Etsu sighed, hanging her head, "See, this is why I told you not to do anything whilst under the influence...I bet you don't even remember what you said to me."

Byakuya shook his head, a look of genuine surprise on his face, "No, I'm afraid I don't remember much before you slammed your chamber door and retired for the night."

"I told you…" She said quietly, her heart heavy.

"Congratulations Byakuya, you have well and truly played me like a backgammon table."

She went to stand up but he put his hand on hers, his tired eyes finding hers, what he saw looking back at him made him feel ashamed of himself. Senbonzakura whining morosely as he put his hand on her cheek. Etsu was a go - getter. Always positive, smiling and defiant.

This Etsu looked downtrodden, tired and pessimistic.

And that was his fault.

"Etsu, I am sorry that my previous actions have caused you so much grief," He said.

"That was not my intention, I swear."

Etsu moved out his grasp, frowning as she raised her hands in dismay.

"Then what is your intention? You either want me or you don't."

Byakuya nodded in agreement. She was right, he had beat around the bush for far too long, now it might be too late.

"Etsu, I am out of practice, even with Hisana I never...expressed myself the way I should. Sometimes I didn't need to, she always knew what I had to say. I suppose I am expecting this of you, which is wrong."

"I cannot replace Hisana, nor would I wish to, I just want you to be able to open up to me in your own time." She replied.

Byakuya leaned over and kissed her forehead, smiling on her soft skin, this felt right. His soul felt calm for the first time since Hisana's death.

Etsu closed her eyes, her hands holding onto his arm. If he rebuffed her now, she was prepared to leave squad 6 and find a different division, 10 maybe, or even 13, Ukitake was always friendly to her. But then again, Rukia was his Lieutenant...maybe not; she would want to steer clear of the Kuchiki's as much as possible. Well there was always squad 8.

"This will take time, I am not great at expressing my feelings, you may get yours hurt at times, please remember I mean you no harm, I want to look after you Etsu, I want us to be exclusive; if you will have me."

Etsu sat statue - still as she mulled over his words, her brain feeling like it had turned into the consistency of porridge. Why was she thinking? It was a no - brainer, she had wanted him from the moment he lifted his eyes to see her for the first time. Her heart fluttered as she remembered the look he gave her when they were in his office. He had looked lost even then.

Lifting her head up, she kissed Byakuya shyly on his cheek.

"I am yours Byakuya," She said on his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

"I always was."

Byakuya smiled softly as Jirou came in with breakfast, it was a light meal of rice, kobachi (steamed vegetables), grilled mackerel, miso soup and tamagoyaki (rolled omelette). Jirou poured them tea then bowed out, leaving them to their thoughts. Etsu dished the food out for Byakuya first, it felt strange as usually she served him as an officer; now she was serving as his lover. Blushing hard, she put the serving chopsticks down.

"Good thing there's no natto today." She said, giving thanks for the food.

Byakuya turned a light shade of green at the thought of it, shuddering at the thought of the strong smelling slimy beans.

"Probably for the best." He nodded, picking up the chopsticks to dish Etsu's share of the food.

Etsu's eyes widened as she watched him serve her, raising his eyes up to her, he lifted an eyebrow at her expression.

"Something wrong?" He asked, putting a tamagoyaki on her plate.

"Um...yes, I mean no, well...you're serving me breakfast in your house". She cried.

Pouting slightly, Byakuya dished out some of the vegetables, "Well, we are a couple now, isn't this what they do?"

"Well...yes," She started.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in this wholeheartedly."

Blushing again and feeling like a idiot, Etsu put her hand on his, she needed to put her fears aside and just trust him.

They would be fine.

They ate and drank in a silence that felt comfortable, like they were well practised in the etiquette of breakfast with each other. Byakuya occasionally watched Etsu over his tea bowl when she wasn't looking.

This felt right. Good. Innocent.

He sent a quick prayer up to his parents that this relationship would match up to theirs. She truly was exquisite. Her eyes were lowered as she focused on her food, her midnight hair up in a tight ponytail on the top of her head; he longed to pull the band out and play with her hair. She looked ethereal with her hair around her shoulders.

Etsu felt his eyes on her, her cheeks burning as she looked up over her miso bowl.

Their eyes met, he still looked tired, but his eyes danced with anticipation.

What she would give to jump his bones right there and then.

Raiju chuckled, giving her a nudge.

"Screw it." She thought, putting the bowl down.

"Byakuya Sama,"

Byakuya paused, putting his tea down, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, taking a deep breath, she leapt over the table knocking over his tea bowl in the process as she landed on him.

"Etsu!" He exclaimed, catching her as they crashed to the floor.

"What?"

Etsu shut him up by planting her lips on his; Byakuya froze underneath her, a thousand questions filling his head. She felt him stiffen up, lifting her head she frowned down at him.

"You're suppose to kiss me back." She huffed.

"I...well…" He started, his mind struggling to comprehend what was going on.

She had jumped over the table. She spilt his tea. She was laying on top of him. She looked absolutely breathtaking. He could feel her heartbeat. Smell her sweet yet earthy scent, the Jasmine in her hair. She spilt his tea.

"I did bad, didn't I?" She sighed, resting her head on his chest.

Byakuya put his arms around her, "No."

"Too soon?" She asked, feeling like an idiot again.

He hesitated, again, no. This felt right, yes, she spilt his tea and leaped on him like a lioness on her prey, but her heart was in the right place. He put his hand under her chin to get a better look at her.

"You really are an odd but beautiful creature." He smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." She smiled back.

Byakuya kissed her tenderly, resting his hands on her waist as they shared the intimate moment. Etsu was dizzy with glee, Byakuya was a beautiful brooding spirit, sturdy and stoic, planted firmly in his beliefs. But seeing him this way, going with his heart, made her happier than she had been in a long time.

Jirou opened the door when he heard the commotion. He stopped to assess the damage, his face straight as an arrow; Etsu squeaked, burying her face in the folds of Byakuya's kimono.

Clearing his throat, Jirou bowed low, his eyebrows arched with disapproval.

"My lord, you told me to remind you of the captain's meeting this morning."

Byakuya sighed, sitting up with Etsu who tried her best to avoid all eye contact.

"Of course, thank you Jirou."

Jirou bowed curtly and closed the door sharply.

"I think we offended him." Etsu giggled.

"He'll be fine, he'll flounce and bring our tea a little late, but he'll get over it." He replied, putting the tea bowl back on the tray and righting the tea pot.

"Sorry for attacking you like that," She said, pulling the orange tie from her hair and shaking her hair free.

"Don't know what came over me."

Byakuya watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, tie in teeth. His fingers twitched, aching to run them through her silky locks.

Etsu caught his gaze, blushing,she let her hair fall in its otherworldly black tendrils down her back.

"What?" She mused.

Byakuya just smiled softly, leaning over to kiss her again, "Just admiring the view."  
Etsu had died all over again. This didn't feel real. But when she put her hand on his face, she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Will I ever get use to this?" She sighed blissfully.

"I was about to ask the same thing." He purred, burying his face in her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, so this chapter is little different, please let me know what you think so I can improve for the future ^.^ Also, sorry for the delay, the next chapter is coming soon._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

The couple said their goodbyes at the Kuchiki gate and went their separate ways. Byakuya with a sore head but a smile on his face and a weight off his shoulders. Etsu, with a spring in her step and a blush to her cheeks.

She splashed out and bought some tea from the vendor in the marketplace, giving him way more than the tea was worth. After consoling the crying vendor, she made her way to the office where she found Renji polishing Zabimaru, the Nue was practically purring, Raiju huffed miserably.

"Sorry buddy, I promise to use the sandalwood resin tonight." She said, feeling extremely guilty.

"Sooo…" He asked, arching a tattooed eyebrow.

"Well…" She said, offering him the second cup of tea.

"Yes?" He goaded, sniffing the tea before taking a generous gulp.

"Ah that's better! I take it it's good news."

She nodded grinning, "Ah thank the gods! No more crying Etsu and emotionally challenged Taicho!" He crowed.

"He didn't act emotionally challenged…" She mumbled, quirking an eyebrow.

Renji threw his hands up, nearly showering the office in tea.

"Nope. Too much information, whatever nasty, kinky shit you get up to with Byakuya is your damn business."

"Sooo...you don't want to know the gory details?" She pouted, batting her eyelids.

"Nope! That shit don't work on me anymore and you know it!" Renji boasted.

"You're like a kid sister now."

"Wow, not even friendzoned, you have to hit me with the sister label." She laughed.

"For your own good," He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Told ya from day one I'm too much man for ya."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked.

"Prove it,"

"Wha?" Renji's face dropped. If she meant what he thought she meant, Byakuya was going to have his balls as ornaments for Senbonzakura. Surely she didn't mean _it_ ….Etsu and Byakuya had only just got together, what was she playing at?

"Spar with me, show me just how _manly_ you really are." She said, jutting her chin out.

"Oooooooh!" He sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Etsu I thought you meant you wanted me to...know you…"

Etsu's face was blank for a few seconds, she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"No you've lost me." She said, shaking her head.

"You know...the _eel and the cave_ …" He said, making lewd expressions with his hands.

Etsu went bright red, throwing the nearest thing to hand at him (a paper weight), "Eww! My god Renji! Do you think I have a death wish!"

"Sorry!" He said, ducking.

"I thought that's what you meant!"

"Are you insane! You're like my brother! I meant to SPAR! S.P.A.R Renji! Not….that!" She shrieked, storming out.

"So I'll meet you in the training grounds in 10?" He called after her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

They had been warming up for the past 5 minutes and Etsu hadn't said a word.

"Hmph." She stalked past him.

"I said I was sorry!" He cried, putting his hands in the air.

"Bokken or Zanpakuto?" She asked, ignoring him.

"Go hard or go home." He replied.

She nodded, unsheathing Raiju, the satisfying sound of metal smoothly scraping the barrel of her scabbard.

Renji did the same with Zabimaru, moving into a fighting stance. Raiju hummed with anticipation as Etsu shadowed him.

Renji tested the waters by stepping forward with a swinging blow, causing Etsu to step back in order to block his attack.

"You have no patience," She said, pushing him back.

"You always hit first."

Renji put some distance between, chuckling, "yeah, well hit first talk later." He said, rushing her again.

Etsu anticipated him to attack her head on but he flashstepped to her left sweeping Zabimaru upwards. Etsu only just managed to dodge the attack, leaping to her right in the process.

"Okay, is that how we're playing it?" She grinned.

"Hey Renji, let's make this more interesting,"

"This isn't fun enough for ya?" He asked, hoisting Zabimaru onto his shoulders.

"First blood wins, no kido, shikai only." She stated.

Zabimaru growled in response, delighted at the thought of tasting blood.

"Loser buys dinner." He added.

"Done." She nodded.

Renji cricked his neck, holding Zabimaru out, "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru did just that, changing into his majestic snake fanged form, he let out a proud bellow, making it known that he had arrived. Not to be outdone, Etsu held out Raiju, he was itching to be free.

"Howl at the Moon Raiju, and unleash your fury!" She cried.

Raiju howled a howl that shook the foundation, her spiritual pressure rising as he stretched himself out.

"Show him all your glory." She purred as Raiju changed into a long lightning bolt.

"We are impressed," Renji said, Zabimaru nodding in response.

"But do tell your dog to stop barking, he'll disturb the neighbours."

"Only way to shut Raiju up," She said, swinging him around by the orange ribbon before pointing the tip at him.

"Is to silence me."

Both demons roared as their wielders ran towards each other, Renji flash stepping to her left again, Etsu perceived the attack and leapt to her right, as soon as her feet touched the ground, she was off on the offensive, undercutting him and swinging Raiju upwards. Renji countered, Zabimaru biting at her head as she ducked, thrusting forward, Raiju inches away from his sternum.

"Not close enough." He barked, grinning proudly.

Etsu's mouth twisted into a wicked grin, raising an eyebrow, "Close enough."

Raiju barked back, shooting a bolt of blue lightning square into his chest.

Renji flew back, winded as he landed flat on his back.

"Stronger than they look," Zabimaru hissed.

"You think?" Renji gasped, sitting up, looking down at the burn mark blistering his skin.

"Raiju is the demon companion of the god of thunder, Raijin; I have been blessed that he chose me, legends say that you shouldn't sleep on your back in a thunderstorm, Raiju might decide to live in your stomach. The storm feeds him, makes him stronger, I dance in the rain, in return he allows me to use him and his power. We are one!" She cried, her voice in time with Raiju's roar as they attacked again.

Renji scrambled to his feet, growling that he underestimated Etsu and Raiju.

"We did tell you." The baboon huffed.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." He grumbled speeding off to front his attack.

Renji readied himself as Etsu flashstepped toward him. He rose Zabimaru up ready but she disappeared, scanning the area for her, he cursed loudly, mad at himself for losing sight of her.

"Focus Renji!" He snarled, looking all around him.

He took too long because he felt the bite of Raiju fly past his shoulder, dodging just in time he swung Zabimaru, it swinging round so fast that Etsu had to duck down low to dodge the counterattack, she contorted her body to narrowly miss the swing back of Zabimaru. She skidded out of the way of the third and final swing, crouching down to regroup.

Looking across the grounds, she noticed hair. A lot of hair. Her hair. She reached up to her ponytail and gulped as she felt how short it was. She had lost at least five inches.

"Shit." Renji muttered, retracting Zabimaru.

"Oh…" She said, her eyes wide.

Silence fell over the training grounds as she assessed the damage. Her hair was her favourite feature, she took pride in it. She had it trimmed two months and even then, it was a trim of a few centimetres, she let go of her ponytail and looked back at Renji, her face blank.

"Etsu…" Renji started.

"Renji…" She interrupted.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Renji flew backwards to avoid her outburst, her reiatsu exploding like a bomb as she shrieked with rage.

While Renji ran and dodged for his life, Zabimaru howled with glee.

"Why are you so happy?" He exclaimed, scrambling into flashstep as Etsu's attack missed, cracking the floor tiles.

"The wolf is awake." He hissed triumphantly.

"That's not a good thing!" He snarled, countering Etsu's attack.

Zabimaru snapped and snarled at Etsu but he missed her every time. Renji growled in frustration as the two zanpakuto clashed, the ring of metal on metal echoing through the grounds.

"My hair!" She screeched, her eyes dancing with rage.

"I know, my bad." He replied, throwing her off for the umpteenth time.

Renji's words only enraged her further as she attacked him over and over again, Renji ducked again to dodge her fury.

" _Your bad_? Are you trying to make me angry?" She snarled as she brought Raiju down forcefully, Renji had just enough time to get out of the way but the force of the attack sent him flying backwards again.

Cartwheeling into a crouch, he sent Zabimaru roaring after Etsu. She anticipated him to whirl Zabimaru over his head and crack him like a whip, meaning that he would appear to her right. But at the last second, Renji disappeared from her line of view, creating a dust cloud as he whirled Zabimaru around his body.

With her senses dulled, she tried to seek him out by hearing him, she growled as she turned this way and that.

"You lose Denkou Hime." He said, a smile in his voice.

She knew he was throwing his voice, so she tucked and rolled as Zabimaru came into view where her left shoulder would have been. She knew where he was and swung Raiju upwards just as Zabimaru swung back, taking a bite out of her shoulder.

"Shit." She gasped, falling forwards as Zabimaru retracted.

Renji had won and when the dust settled, he stood over her with the smuggest grin she had ever seen.

"Told ya I was too much for ya." He crowed.

Etsu's scowl turned into a smirk as she watched the blood fall from Renji's cheek.

"Yeah, but I give as much as I get." She said, standing up.

Renji scoffed, wiping his cheek, he nodded once and drew a line under her eye with his finger.

"Nicely done, Okinawa," He replied, hoisting Zabimaru onto his shoulder.

"Sorry about the hair."

"It's fine, it'll grow back." She said, wincing as returned Raiju to his normal dormant state.

She sheathed him carefully then held her injured arm to support it.

"I think Zabimaru took more than just a nibble." She chuckled, flexing her fingers as blood dripped from them, leaving a breadcrumb trail behind them.

"He always was a big eater." He replied.

Zabimaru preened happily before returning to his own dormant state, Renji replaced him to his hip, patting him proudly.

"Squad four then food?" He offered.

"Sure, I'm paying right?" She asked.

"Yep, so sell your jewellery, coz I've worked up an appetite." He grinned, slapping her on the back.

"Firstly, ow, secondly, I hate you." She grumbled, nursing her wounded pride and shoulder.

"Heh, love you too, princess." He winked.


	11. Chapter 11

_I am tres super massively sorry it's taken me so long to put this chapter up! Please forgive me, work has been insane :( but I have a few days off and sooooo many ideas in the works :D Well, the nutella hits the fan and Renji and Etsu must deal with the Hurricane that is Byakuya Kuchiki. Presenting..._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"You're lucky Renji was just sparring with you, if he had been angry he'd have cut through the tendons, severed the subclavian artery leaving you either dead or losing the use of your arm," Unohana said, disinfecting the Etsu's wounds after she had stitched it shut.

"Good news is that this isn't too deep, you won't be able to do any heavy lifting for a week or two, but you should make a full recovery, provided that you rest and avoid unnecessary exertion."

"That shouldn't be too hard, eh princess?" Renji scoffed.

"You could get carried by your servants just as you've always dreamed."

Etsu flipped him the bird as he laughed at her, "Hilarious Abarai."

"Not so fast Abarai San," Unohana said, turning her head toward him.

"If Etsu was angry enough she could have scared you for life."

"Meh," He shrugged.

"Chicks dig scars."

"But not on you." Etsu retorted, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"That was below the belt," He grumbled.

"Especially for you Miss-I'm-going-out-with-my-captain."

"Tell the whole world why don't you." She grumbled, looking over at Unohana.

"I never heard a thing," Unohana said, a smile on her face as she applied tape to the bandage and nodding once at her work.

"I'm just glad that Kuchiki Sama is happy and moving on."

Just as Etsu opened her mouth to say something, two panic stricken squad four officers came stumbling into the medical suite; it took them several minutes before they could make coherent sense.

Etsu and Renji exchanged glances before they felt the ungodly surge of Byakuya's reiatsu. Etsu closed her eyes briefly as Renji let out a curse under his breath. If they could feel his spiritual pressure from here, then to say that Taicho was pissed, would be an understatement.

"From the beginning," Unohana said softly, soothing her officers like a mother would her distraught children.

"C-Captain Kuchiki demanded access to see his officers. Ishimoto got smart and tried to deny him access, but the Captain got angry and his reiatsu made Ishimoto fold like a pack of cards!" One officer cried.

"Is he injured?" She asked.

"No, just faint, we not long just carried him to the infirmary," The shorter officer replied.

"But Captain Kuchiki simply stepped over him and flashstepped in this direction in search of Lieutenant Abarai and Okinawa Sama."

As the officers finished, Byakuya flashstepped into the doorway behind them, the officers cowered under his presence, shrieking in terror as they ran in the opposite direction.

Byakuya took a moment to survey the scene before him, Renji, was sat in the chair next to Etsu, who was sitting upright on the infirmary bed; naked from the waist up. He took one look at Renji and then at her injured shoulder, his jaw set. Etsu drew the sheets up around her ample chest, blushing hard.

"Can we help you?" Unohana asked haughtily, raising an eyebrow.

"I wish to speak with my officers, at once." He said his features set in stone, his eyes hard.

"Of course," Unohana replied, fiddling with Etsu's bandages.

"However, _your_ officers are in my care, their health comes before anything else."

"Oh shit." Renji whispered as he and Etsu exchanged looks again.

Byakuya was furious, both his high ranking officers had, in his eyes, acted recklessly; their reiatsu had been felt right around the barracks, had this been a real fight, they would have put the lower ranking officers in danger.

Etsu was injured, the dark rage that had been building inside him was threatening to erupt and smash Renji through the wall. The fact that he was in here with her didn't help the issue either.

Renji gulped under the titanium glare of his captain. He knew he was in trouble, not just because of the potential damage they could have caused, but because he was the reason Etsu was sitting in a Squad four infirmary bed, semi naked and injured. That and she was totally comfortable to be this naked around him.

But not Byakuya.

Etsu noticed the heavy look Byakuya was giving Renji; she needed to defuse the situation, before Byakuya killed him.

"Captain, the fault was mine, I challenged Renji to a sparring match, I set the rules and I lost. Renji did nothing but be a good sport." She said, casting her eyes down.

"Hm," He said, his face blank.

"See me in my office when you are finished here."

And with that, Byakuya flashstepped away. Etsu let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding, Renji stretched until his joints popped before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well he seemed happy," He chuckled.

"What was that about?"

Etsu shrugged, wincing again, "No idea, but I guess I better go and find out."

Unohana offered to help Etsu back into her Shihakusho, but Etsu declined, bowing low to the Squad four Captain.

"Thank you Unohana Sama, we've taken up too much of your time, Renji can help me."  
Unohana raised an eyebrow again, silently judging them.

"You have nothing to worry about about Captain," Renji said, standing up.

"I see Okinawa as a sister; we've been drunk and naked around each other too many times for it to be embarrassing."

"Hmm…" She mused.

"That and she ain't my type." He added, nudging her.

"Well right back at you." Etsu sniped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I see…" Unohana said, that small smile back her on gentle face.

"I believe this explains why your Captain was so angry."

Etsu frowned as Renji helped her into her clothes, "You think the banter between us is the cause for the Captain's actions?"  
"Precisely." She said, nodding once.

"Want me to talk to him?" Renji offered, tying the inner ties.

"No, I have to do this." She sighed.

"Taicho needs to know the boundaries."

They thanked Captain Unohana profusely before making their way back to their own barracks in silence.

"We can always go for food another day," Renji finally said.

"I don't think he'll be pleased if you smooth things out then go "Bye honey, I'm off to dinner with the guy you're insecure about!"'

"We could, but I don't want to postpone, Byakuya needs to learn that just because I have guy friends, it doesn't mean I'm sleeping with them."

"Fair enough, good luck teaching that lesson." He shrugged.

They separated at the gate, Renji going off to his bunk and Etsu to Byakuya's office.

"Meet you at the usual place at dusk?" She said.

Renji held up a hand as he walked off.

"Right." Etsu said, taking a deep breath as she took off toward Byakuya's office.

She wasn't going to be bullied or frightened for something as innocent as a sparring match. Okay, blood was shed but none of the opponents had been hurt too badly.

Finally reaching his office, she knocked once and entered without waiting for him to answer, she knew he'd hate that but she was past caring.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, standing before him.

"You should wait for me to answer before waltzing in here," He said, his back to her.

"Would you treat your grandfather in the same manner?"

"I would actually, but he kind of expects me to barge in." She countered.

The office was immaculate, like the day before had never happened. The picture frame that he had kept on the desk was gone and in place an ornate writing set. He finally turned round to look at Etsu; her cheeks were rosy, her eyes dancing, he understood that look; a good sparring session did that to you. Everything looked brighter; your reflexes felt sharper, you felt in peak condition and the aching muscles in the morning would be worth it.

She looked more beautiful than she had that morning, which consequently, made him feel even angrier.

"Clearly we were disciplined differently." He said sharply, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Clearly." She said sarcastically.

If Byakuya was trying to get a rise out of her, it wasn't going to work, Miyaki, her mother, was the queen of winding her up, more often than not on purpose. What was maddening was that his default setting was to revert back to Captain Mode. Why he couldn't just talk to her like a normal person was anyone's guess.

But Byakuya wasn't a normal person, not really, born a pure soul and never been able to forget it. He had been told all his life that he was special, above all others, not to sully himself with the lower born.

" _They were born to serve you; you must teach them this valuable lesson._ "

But he forgets that she is cut from the same cloth, had the same teachings, her mother never let her forget her lineage, her name, her legacy.

The only difference was that she never let her mother's lofty and out of place teachings get to her. Her family along with the Kuchikis shaped the very Seireitei itself, when she had found her calling as a Shinigami, everyone barring her mother had been thrilled, thought that Hisao's power had been inherited by her. Her late father had been 7th seat in Division 3 under Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi well before Gin Ichimaru became Captain, he had died violently in a battle with a Hollow in the Human World; Etsu had been a teenager when the news had been received.

He mother had collapsed with grief, locking herself away leaving Etsu to fend for herself to look after Aiko. The servants helped but she had insisted on doing everything herself. When Hisao finally returned, he took over, taking care of his grieving daughter and being the rock Etsu needed in order for her to do her own grieving.

It had only been recently that she could think of her father without feeling too upset or angry. When she had graduated from the Academy, she had wept bitterly that he wasn't there to see her.

"Which one of you cracked the floor tile?" Byakuya asked after reading the file on his desk.

"That would be me." She replied.

"The repairs will come out of your salary." He said, signing the paper.

Nice. She could afford it easily, but the fact that Byakuya had returned to his normal self just Etsu angrier.

"Byakuya," She sighed.

"What is really the matter? Have you forgotten last night? This morning? What you said to me?"

"No...But I was beginning to wonder if you had." He said, huffing.

Etsu strode over to him and poked him hard in the shoulder; Byakuya just looked at her with annoyance.

"This is about Renji being in the same room as me when I was getting stitched up, isn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes as she scrutinised him, a faint blush rising on him cheeks as she stared him down.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, are you jealous?" She cried, raising her eyebrows.

His posture stiffened as she accused him, "I am not."

"I just think it was highly inappropriate for Abarai to be in the same room when you were so indecent."

"So...you are worried that Renji and I have feelings for each other?" She asked, when Byakuya didn't answer, she stood in front of him, she knew he didn't like his personal space being invaded but he needed to hear her out.

"Byakuya," She started, looking up at him.

"There is absolutely nothing going on."

Byakuya looked down at her wounded shoulder and gently untied her hair, his eye twitching as her uneven hair stuck out in different positions.

"I'll kill him," He said, trying to smooth her hair down.

"I'll demote him, banish him then kill him."

"There's no need, it was a fair fight and my hair was collateral. Renji is like a brother, I love him I openly admit that, please don't get angry with him," She replied, batting his hands away.

"That and I got my revenge by temporarily maiming him."

"I saw that," He nodded.

"Very well done."

I will be fine in a week, but please, be nice to Renji, he is as important to me as you are." She said.

That made Byakuya pause, he knew her feelings for him were strong but it never occurred to him that he actually mattered to her. It was pretty naive of him not to have known this.

"Then I will return the platitudes and say that you mean a great deal to me too." He replied, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled, leaning into his hand, "We're going to be alright, you and me."

"As long as I stop jumping to conclusions." He added.

"You said it." She chuckled, leaning up and kissing him softly.

Byakuya returned the kiss, sighing on her lips as he held her close. He knew he had to work on how he dealt with things, especially around Etsu; there was no way she was going to put up with his sulking.

"Okay, so I'm going to dinner with Renji in a bit, don't get mad, its part of the sparring match, loser buys dinner." She said.

"I'm not mad," Byakuya said, giving her a rare glimpse of a smile.

"Have fun, will you come over when you are finished?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She grinned, kissing his cheek before making her way to the door.

"That looks good on you, you know."

"Pray tell." He replied.

"A smile, it makes you look younger, less severe."

"Well then I will try to do it more often."

"I gotta go change, I'll see you later." She said, dithering before dashing out.

Byakuya sat down heavily in his chair. He had his work cut out with Etsu, life with her was going to be full of misunderstandings, arguments and tears; she was going to drive him insane with her positivity and happiness and sunshine and light. He was getting a migraine just thinking of her bursting through the door at the crack of dawn all optimistic and full of the joys of spring. But maybe that's exactly what he needed, too long had he sat in social solitary confinement of his own making, when Hisana died she took the key to his cell to her grave. Etsu could very well be the one to pick the lock and set him free.

He just needed to let her in.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey folks :) So this one is a long one, call it a labour of love from me to you. Things are getting intense, a little steamy, but is it for the best? Isn't it a bit soon? Presenting..._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Etsu virtually skipped to her dormitory, they were finally getting somewhere; Byakuya was a complex person, a simple relationship was just not possible. She fully knew there was going to be times he would drive her mad, make her angry, probably hurt her feelings, but she knew he'd make it up to her. She just had to be patient.

Kicking her sandals off and entering her room she decided to freshen up, she would have loved to go to the sento, but that wouldn't be plausible until the bandages came off, removing her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Okay, so she could see why Byakuya had gone mad. Her hair was lopsided, one side shorter than the other. She took deep breaths, not wanting to cry.

Her hair was her pride and joy.

"It will grow back," She said to herself, her eyes not believing her words.

" _Clean break_." Raiju rumbled.

"Cut it short?" She asked.

He nodded, he was right; a new look is what she needed.

Grabbing her sewing scissors from the drawer she steadied her nerves.

"Clean break, it will grow back." She nodded. Cutting a big chunk of hair away.

She squeaked as she watched her hair fall to the ground. Anyone would think she was having teeth pulled. Taking a deep breath she kept cutting, her mother was going to have a heart attack.

When she was done, Raiju rumbled with approval.

" _We look powerful._ " He gruffed.

Etsu smiled at herself in the mirror, her hair no longer long and flowing. The woman she saw before her peeking out from behind her fringe looked defiant. She ran her hands through her pixie short hair and nodded with approval. Shouldering into a deep purple kimono, she tied her complicatedly long obi, swept up then made her way to dinner with Renji.

It was quite entertaining walking to meet him, no one recognised her, smiling to herself, she felt incognito.

She spotted Renji sitting at their usual table and sat down in front of him, laying Raiju next to her down next to Zabimaru.

"Play nice." She said to them.

Raiju huffed as she helped herself to the bottle of sake on the table, pouring Renji another drink.

"Um, sorry lady I think you have the wrong table, I'm meeting someone here." Renji said, frowning at her.

Etsu blinked hard at him, surely he'd recognise that it was her.

"Renji, how many people would sit in front of you, put their zanpakuto next to yours, tell them to play nice and drink the sake you bought?" She said, frowning back.

Renji's eyebrows flew up so high they nearly shot up into his hairline.

"Etsu?"

"Yes?"

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide as he took in her new image.

"You actually look hot!"

"And I didn't before!" She growled, kicking him under the table.

Renji didn't even flinch but pinched her big toe, making her stab him in the hand with a free chopstick.

"Well, not really, all that hair made you look like a kid playing Shinigami. You look bad ass now."

"Thanks, I think." She huffed.

"I like what you've done with your fringe, keeping it long and the rest of your hair short, suits you," He said, raising his sake bowl to her.

"Taicho will pop an artery though."

"He already did when he saw what you did to my hair." She chuckled.

Smiling nervously, Renji rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah sorry for that."

Shrugging it off, "Don't sweat it, he'll get use to it."

"I bet he will," Renji grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you ain't pregnant after tonight, there's something wrong with Taicho."

Sake came out of Etsu's nose as she spluttered in shock. Tears and sake streaming down her face as she stared at the laughing Renji, incredulous.

"I'm messing with you!" He laughed, handing her a handkerchief.

When Etsu didn't answer, Renji poured her more sake, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Hey, it will happen when you're both ready," He said.

"Don't let anyone, including me, pressure you into anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

She nodded, giving him a watery smile, he was right, no one could push them to do anything they didn't want to do, not that they could anyway. The only ones who could push Byakuya around was the Soul King and maybe the gods, and that was on a good day.

No. Things would flow the way they were suppose to.

Etsu would make sure of that.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The food had been good as usual, Renji had stayed true to his word and had eaten more than was natural. When they emerged, Renji heavier in stomach and Etsu lighter in pocket.

"Drinks at the Eleventh?" He asked before belching loudly.

"Ew, sorry I can't, I said I'd meet Byakuya after dinner." She replied, wrinkling her nose.

Renji's eyes narrowed as a wide grin spread across his face, Etsu sighed and rolled her eyes as Renji laughed at her again.

"Have a good night Princess, don't let Taicho corrupt you too much." He guffawed, walking off.

"Yeah and don't get too drunk, we have a meeting in the AM." She called after him.

"Mhmm, and try not to have too much fun drinking tea and...bonding."

Etsu stuck her tongue out at him behind his back before making her way to the Kuchiki manor.

Walking up to the gate, she waved to the guards who had to do a double take as she sauntered into the manor grounds, entering the manor she removed her shoes, greeting Jirou who bowed lower than her.

"Tell Lord Kuchiki that Lady Okinawa is here for our...appointment." She said, pausing as she thought of the words to say, could she say date? Surely if she had said arrangement, it would have sounded slightly seedy.

Jirou couldn't hide the smile on his face as he bowed again, "Of course, my lady, if you would follow me."

He lead her through the manor at a steady pace, Jirou cleared his throat, breaking Etsu out of her revvie, "May I say Lady Okinawa, you look fetching with your new look."

"Thank you, do you think Byakuya Sama will like it?" She asked, unconsciously touching the back of her neck.

"Of course he will!" Jirou replied, turning to face her.

"Forgive me for being impertinent, but her ladyship looks quite grown up, the cherry trees in our gardens would be jealous."

"Thank you, Jirou - San, you have reassured my doubts." She said, taking his hands.

He smiled a smile that made her think back to her childhood, when she had gotten lost the very first time she had visited the manor, Jirou had been there when she had been found, he had offered her tea and some Anpan (A sweet bun filled with red bean paste), his face was familiar, open and honest, his smile had reassured her then and it did now.

Jirou knelt down in front of the doors, Etsu looked around, it seemed like they were in the West wing of the manor; Byakuya had always preferred this part of the house as it was the warmest; Etsu knelt just behind Jirou as he knocked the door sharply, when Byakuya answered he slid the door open, bowed so low his nose was touching the floor and announced her arrival.

"My lord, Lady Okinawa is here for your meeting." He said, his head still low.

Byakuya, who had his nose in a book nodded, "Thank you, enter Okinawa San."

Etsu bowed to him then shuffled in, Jirou closing the door behind her. Sitting in seiza by the door, she waited for him to say something.

Arching an eyebrow, she got up and crossed the room, sitting in front of him, whatever he was reading better have been good because he hadn't even looked up since she got there. Finally putting the book down, his eyes widened as he took in Etsu's new look, smiling, she waved at him.

"Hi." She said, chuckling at his expression.

Byakuya said nothing, his cheeks flush, mouth slightly open as what sounded like a garbled 'hnng' left his lips. His eyebrow twitching as his eyes darted from hair to eyes to mouth to kimono. He looked like he was about to explode.

Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off her, this morning, she had looked so innocent with her hair flowing, he kicked himself mentally for not playing with her hair more when he had had the chance.

This new look however, stirred something in him he hadn't known had been there. Burning desire.

What he wouldn't give to leap over the table as she had that morning and make her sigh his name. Areas hidden leapt to life at the thought of Etsu blushing as she yearned for him. His fingers aching to stroke silky skin, he gripped the table, willing his urges to the back of his mind.

No. She was to be treated with respect.

That, and he wasn't brave enough to leap on top of her…

He'd only hurt her and his pride if she thought he was attacking her.

"I take it from your reaction, that you like my new look?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Byakuya shook his head clear, clearing his throat, "Yes, very much so."

Grinning, Etsu leaned over the table, planting a kiss on his lips, "Thanks babe."

Babe? Byakuya looked her with a confused look, no one had ever called him "babe".

"How's the shoulder?" He asked, ringing the bell.

"Eh, not as bad now the stitches are settling, it pulls sometimes when I lift my arm but I'll be okay, I just can't do any heavy lifting." She said shrugging.

"I hereby give you a week's leave." He replied, his tone indicating that there was no way she could argue with him.

"But what about the paperwork? I can't leave Renji to do it all." She pouted.

"I shall have him send the paperwork to your house." He answered, summoning a hell butterfly.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She sighed, thinking off all the paperwork she had to get done plus the work Renji would sneak in and make her do.

"You're welcome," Byakuya said, completely missing the sarcasm.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I have given Okinawa Sama leave for a week to recover from her...injury...please forward any paperwork that needs to be completed to her residence, oh and under no circumstances does that give you the right to add your own paperwork to her workload, I know your handwriting and will require you to write out the Squad 6 code of conduct by hand if I see Okinawa's handwriting in place of yours."

The Hell butterfly made it's way out the window just as the door opened, a mouse of a girl bowed low before sitting back, her head bowed.

"You summoned me, my lord?" She said, her voice small and gentle, tucking her black hair behind her ear.

"Ah, Nori, please bring more tea and some refreshments, something spicy would be prefered."

"Oh could I just get some monaka if you have some please? I've been craving red bean paste since the sparring match." Etsu asked, smiling at Nori.

"Yes my lady." She said, bowing low again.

"You don't have to bow so much when you're around me, you're making me dizzy." She said, chuckling.

Nori looked conflicted as she looked from Byakuya to Etsu, one indifferent, one strangely friendly, Jirou had drilled it into the staff that the master's guests were to treated with the utmost respect, that they were special and to be treated as such; yet here was Etsu smiling so encouragingly not wanting the very respect Jirou had enforced that they give.

Nori threw herself to floor, "I, I apologise for offending you, my lady, please punish me as you see fit."

Byakuya, who had already lost interest, had his nose back in the book he was reading before Etsu had entered the room. Etsu frowned after him, what the hell had be done to his staff for them to be so fearful?

Getting up, Etsu sat next to her, Nori's breath laboured as she expected to be beaten, this just made Etsu even more disappointed with Byakuya, these servants of his were people too, the tyranny, tantrums and corporal punishment was to stop. Today.

Putting her hand on Nori's back, she sighed, "Nori is it? Sit up, come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

Byakuya watched her over his book, his eyebrows furrowed, he thought very little of his staff, they were just that; servants. They had very little value than to keep the manor clean and tend to his needs, the only one he did care for was Jirou, but then Jirou had cared for him since his infancy, in a way he saw him as a father figure, especially when his real father had died. But this Nori? She was nothing. So why did Etsu care so much? He couldn't understand it so watched her further, observing the scene before him.

Nori sat up slowly, nodding, tears in her eyes as she looked up briefly, expecting this to be some sort of sick trick, she thought Etsu would slap her back down and flinched as Etsu took her hands. Raiju growled in disgust at the fear rolling off her.

" _Vulnerable_." He rumbled.

"I know," She sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay, Nori, I want to make something clear," Etsu started, her tone firm.

"I will never harm you, verbally or physically, _I_ was raised to respect everyone, unlike some…"

She glanced back at Byakuya, catching him watching her, he flushed at being caught. Good, he might learn something here.

Turning back to the petrified girl she wiped a stray tear, "You remind me very much of my younger sister Aiko, and like Aiko, I will not see you harmed, by anyone. I know, you have a job to do, all I ask is that you continue to do it well, but you don't need to fear me, give the cook our order then tell the staff that while Etsu Okinawa remains in a partnership with his lordship, they will be treated with respect."

Nori gave her a watery smile, nodding her head again, "Yes my lady, thank you, my lady."

"It's quite alright, go now, and no more tears." She smiled back, watching the girl scramble away.

Etsu slide the door firmly shut, taking deep breaths as her reiatsu swelled. You could literally smell the fear coming off the poor girl, and Byakuya had said nothing since she had left, which made her even more angry.

Byakuya, who could feel how angry Etsu was, chose to ignore it, "Such a pointless exercise, all you have done is make her lazy, she will learn once more, if she shirks her responsibilities."

Etsu's eyes dilated as the red mist descended, flash stepping towards him, she landed on top of him again, Byakuya, who had already anticipated what she going to do, deftly moved the table this time, she landed straddling him, pinning his arms down above his head. She was too furious to be mortified, her eyes narrow, her face fierce, lips thin, stretched over bared teeth as she pinned him down further in her searing glare.

"Who _the fuck_ do you think you are Byakuya Kuchiki?" She snarled.

"That poor girl was terrified and all you can say is that it was such a pointless _exercise?_ "

A flushed Byakuya stared defiantly back at her, he could easily slip out of the hold and pin her down but he chose not to, she was too angry for foreplay, to be reasoned with, for anything; so he lay there, her body weighing down comfortingly on his own. His arousal was evident, but her emotions were blocking out anything but her current rage.

"Servants are not people, they are underlings." Byakuya stated, giving a small shrug.

"They have as much right to a decent life as you or I!" She cried, gripping his wrists.

"How can you be so blind to the suffering of others?"

Byakuya's reiatsu matched her own, Raiju snarling fiercely at the Samarai Warrior Senbonzakura as his temper flared.

The suffering of others? Where were his family when Hisana had died? When his parents had died? No where, they showed up at the funerals, paid their respects and expected him to just get on with it. He had had no time to grieve, could not show his dead wife the respect she deserved.

No.

Responsibility was thrust upon him like a yoke and he had to just take it.

"The family came first" was what he was told from the day he was born. He had tried to make friends with many of the servant's children only for them to be sent away.

"Servants are there to serve you, they are too filthy and stupid to be your friends, you must have friends who are equal to you, anyone lower than you must obey." His aunt had told him when he had being discovered playing with the stable hand's son; he must have been no older than six. The stable hand's son had been sent away to family outside the wall...the stable hand never looked him in the eye again.

"The fucking family comes first," He said bitterly.

"You think me ignorant to the pain and suffering of others?"

"Yes I do!" Etsu nodded firmly.

"You walk by with your head held high, nose in the air, eyes so low you can't even see what's in front you, you didn't see me until I was physically put in front of you, you didn't see Renji and you certainly didn't see Rukia."

"I saw Hisana," He spat.

"But that just brought me misery, my family ostracised her the day I introduced her, she wasn't a pure soul, or of noble birth, she was lower than the servants, and I, Byakuya Kuchiki _defiled_ myself and the Kuchiki name by making the mistress the bride."

"Fucking own it!" She exclaimed, banging her fist against the ground.

"You own that you married _beneath_ you! You saw something in Hisana that no one else saw, that's what makes your relationship so goddamn special. You disgrace her by letting your _fucking_ family dictate how you should feel about your previous marriage. You disgrace yourself by letting them tell you what to do,"

Etsu took a breath, she hadn't realised how worked up this had made her, she hated to see anyone put down by another, in her eyes, they were all the same, all equals, no one had the right to treat the other poorly, not here, not in the Seireitei. Poverty was rife in the Rukongai and people like Byakuya Kuchiki disrespected everything they worked for and fought for by acting like an arrogant, spoilt brat.

"You disgrace me by disregarding life as you have, I'm not saying shirk your duties as clan head, but at least treat your people with the respect you expect from them, that's all." She said sighing, shaking her head at him in disappointment.

"The servants aren't people? Who do you think you are?"

She had calmed down consideringly by now, so Byakuya knew it was safe to move, sitting up, he broke free of Etsu's hold and put his hands on her face, she melted into his touch, her eyes olive pools of hurt and desire and anger and love.

"My lady," He started, his voice soft as he swept her fringe out the way.

"I never meant to offend you in an way shape or form, I only wish for us to be happy, I vow to you that I will try harder with the staff...it will take some time, I'm used to ruling with an iron will."

"But you will end up seeing yourself become the tyrant, the lord no servant wishes to work for," She replied, smoothing his hair down, teasing it through her fingers.

"Would you truly want Jirou to fear you rather than respect you?"

Byakuya gazed up at her, shaking his head in disbelief, "You are beautiful when you passionate about something you believe in."

Etsu gave him a blushing smile, "Well someone has to keep you in check."

Byakuya made the first move and kissed her deeply, determined to categorise every detail of her to memory.

She tasted like sake and grilled mackerel but that didn't put him off, he held her close as her fingers weaved themselves into his hair, teasingly pulling it, the painful pleasure making him growl; she smiled on his lips at her work, enjoying the primal noises she was enticing.

With a sigh, he reluctantly held her at arm's length. Etsu pouting hard, a questioning look on her face.

"Not yet." He said, wanting to throw himself off the roof when he saw the disappointment on her face.

"Too soon?"

"Too soon."

Etsu shifted to get off Byakuya but was stopped instantly by his hand on her waist.

"You...may not want to move just yet." He said, looking anywhere but her face.

Etsu looked down then back up at her flushed Captain, his face a picture; his expression stony but his cheeks pink.

"How long has that been there?" She said, stifling a giggle.

The last thing she wanted to do was laugh at him, especially now. Byakuya Kuchiki did not like to be laughed at.

"Since you pinned me down." He replied, his face haughty.

Etsu hesitated, her thighs were getting tired in the position she was in, but Byakuya was refusing her from moving a muscle from the waist down in his pincer like grip.

" _There's that self control habit again._ " Scoffed Raiju.

"Would be a pity to waste it." She thought to herself.

" _Seize the moment._ " The wolf nodded.

Well, she may not have Byakuya's approval, but she certainly had Raiju's.

Slowly and carefully, she eased herself down onto Byakuya's lap, his eyes widening as he watched her blush then bury her head into his shoulder, her warm breath on his neck, sending chills down his spine.

She sighed remorsefully, knowing full well nothing would come of this action, but oh, how she wished he would do something.

"What?" He began, but Etsu captured him in another heart stopping kiss.

He gripped her waist, digging his nails in as she brushed up against him. He longed to remove clothing, banish the servants for the evening and claim her.

But a part of him still wasn't ready, which frustrated him to no end as his body clearly didn't feel the same way.

Etsu was settled, nestled happily on his lap, her lips roaming his face, his neck, a bare shoulder. Byakuya's breathing laboured as he tried to focus; Senbonzakura nudged him to action.

" _She is willing._ " He sung.

"Not ready." Byakuya answered his companion.

Senbonzakura huffed with disapproval, it was getting difficult to focus, he was harder than he was ten minutes ago and if something didn't happen soon, he would either be very cranky or Etsu would have no clothes to go home in.

Closing his eyes, he leaned into her, pressing up against her, she reciprocated and responded by fluidly moving her body in tune with his, a small groan escaped his lips was what brought him back down to earth.

"Etsu." He said, his tongue lingering on her name like a prayer.

Etsu shivered, covering his mouth with hers again, she wanted him and wanted him bad.

But Byakuya moved his head, savouring her on his lips before giving her such a stern look that she climbed off him in a instant. He craved her body heat once more but knew he had to be steadfast in his decision.

" _Spoilsport."_ Senbonzakura mumbled.

Ignoring him, Byakuya ran a hand through his hair, "Etsu, we can't, it's too soon."

Nodding, she bowed her head to hide her blush, Byakuya kicked himself mentally before soothing his sanity with the thought that it would happen eventually.

"Sorry, got carried away." She giggled, biting her lip.

A growl escaped his throat before he could stop it, making Etsu blush again, she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"We could try other stuff." She suggested, placing a hand on his thigh.

It twitched.

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably in his sitting position, he hated being weak just as much as he hated being teased, Etsu had singlehandedly done both.

"No."

Like a cold bucket of water, Etsu pursed her lips as she removed her hand, Byakuya now giving her a look that said he wasn't in the mood for games anymore.

"I'll behave." She said, clearing her throat.

"Can you? You are the cause for this." He pointed to the angry, ragingly erect bump in his hakama.

"I, I thought you wanted to…" She stumbled over her words, the once confident and promiscuous Etsu had been reduced to a mumbling mouse in the fact of minutes.

"How many times did I say no." He said, not a question, but a statement.

Etsu looked away feeling extremely guilty, she had miscalculated him; thinking that Byakuya had just needed some encouragement, she carried on with her foreplay.

But all it did was wind him up even tighter and make him frown even more than usual.

"I never meant to annoy or embarrass you, Byakuya." She squeaked, placing a hand on his face.

"I genuinely thought this is what you wanted."

Byakuya jerked away from her hand, he couldn't focus, he was beyond help or willing it away. _It just wouldn't go down._

He refused to seek release and it wouldn't be safe for Etsu to stay over that night. He wasn't a sleepwalker, but he was pretty sure Etsu wouldn't make it out the manor as innocent as she had entered, should she decide to stay the night.

He needed to act fast.

To drive her away.

He couldn't bare the thought of hurting her, but tonight, he could feel the darkness descending.

The demon hadn't reared its ugly head in a while, but he was pent up; if they lay together, the possibility of him getting too carried was too great.

She was prey, he was predator; ironically, she was staring at him like a deer being stared down by a wolf, her eyes big, eyebrows furrowed. She looked so small, so innocent.

So breakable.

If Etsu stayed over, she would learn to fear him.

That was the last thing he wanted.

"Etsu, I want you to go home," He said, his eyes not meeting hers.

Etsu's heart cracked a little, her stomach dropping as she searched his face for an answer.

"You're banishing me?" She cried.

"Byakuya, I never meant any of this."

She leaned forward again, but he flinched away from her like she was radioactive, his face like granite.

Etsu's brow creased as she drew back away from him.

"I've offended you that much?"

Byakuya remained silent, his eyes low, fingers pressed together; he sat in seiza. If he was going to get her to leave, he was going to have to get mean.

"Yes." He replied.

"You were warned, you ignored me, and now I am left with this. I do not appreciate being teased so harshly, so I no longer desire your company tonight."

Etsu's heart shattered, her world crumbling around her ears, her bottom lip trembling angrily as she balled up her fists.

"How many times must I say sorry?" She snarled, tears welling up in her eyes.

She wiped her face furiously, she didn't want to cry but when she got too emotional, the tears would come regardless.

Byakuya wished he could wipe the tears away, tell her he didn't mean what he said, tell her how much he cared for her. But he had to be the monster tonight; to save her from the monster prowling within.

The beast had to be sated, Etsu was not going to be his victim. Not if he could help it.

"I do not want your apologies," He said, finally lifting his oyster coloured eyes to meet her laurel green eyes.

"I want you to go home."

Etsu sat back, wiping her eyes before sniffing and nodding once. She was done crying in front of Byakuya.

Standing up, she strode off to the door, opening it, she bowed low to him.

"Thank you for the tea." She said, slamming the door shut.

She needed to get out, to feel the wind on her face, the manor was closing in on her as she felt the anger bubble up inside her.

She was angry, she was embarrassed, her pride and vanity had been shot out of the sky and she couldn't handle it, she jogged out the front doors, picking her shoes up and speeding up into a run.

Etsu had a temper and she knew she needed to get away from everyone before she was held on disciplinary charges for assault on the public.

Flash stepping out to a large clearing, she unsheathed Raiju, who wisely had kept quiet. With a scream she hacked at a nearby tree, slicing it in half, the tree came down with a almighty groan, as if it was protesting to Etsu about its untimely demise.

Hacking furiously at the felled tree, bark and woodchips and sawdust flying everywhere, her reiatsu pulsing like the vein in her temple as she destroyed what was left of the tree. She very nearly threw Raiju, until she remembered who he was.

Falling to her knees, zanpakuto in one trembling hand, she ran the other through her nonexistent hair and wept bitterly.

Raiju materialising in front of her, nudged her face, damp with sweat and tears, with his muzzle, Etsu held onto his white fur like her life depended on as her reiatsu subsided to nothing but a dull strum.

" _Finished with your tantrum?_ " He asked, like a father standing over his exhausted toddler.

"Yes." She replied, standing up and looking up at her 7 foot tall best friend.

He observed her intently with his cobalt eyes, tilting his huge wolf head questioningly.

" _He doesn't want you to get too close_." Raiju said, answering a question in her head.

"He acted like I'd assaulted him." She spat.

" _But you did_ ," he nodded.

" _You are a virus to him, assaulting his nervous system, you are changing everything he thought he knew, he can't cope with this much stimulation_."

"I never meant him harm!" She cried.

" _He knows that, but he fears that his demons will harm you._ " He replied, sitting down heavily on his haunches.

"So he pushes me away, thinking he is keeping me safe?"

" _Precisely, his coping mechanism. Push people away to a stay distance so those around him don't get caught up in the fallout of his own self destruction_." He sighed.

Etsu looked up at the face that had haunted, counselled, protected and frighted her all her life, Raiju simply stared back with indifference. He often looked lazy, but his heart beat in sync with hers.

"He likes to be the martyr, doesn't he?" She said, sighing heavily.

Raiju coughed out a laugh, " _Sounds like you._ "

Etsu huffed, stretching and wincing as her muscles popped, her shoulder burning mercilessly. Moving her kimono to observe the damage, the bandage felt wet, as she had suspected, she had pulled a few stitches. If it wasn't going to scar before, it certainly would now.

"Home, bath and and polish?" I said, looking up at Raiju.

" _Sounds good._ " He said, disappearing as Etsu made her way back home, barefoot, shoes in one hand, zanpakuto slung over her shoulder.

Byakuya has banished the servants and locked himself away in his suite. His back to the room, he had opened the screen doors facing the gardens wide in an attempt to rid his senses of Etsu's scent. She smelt of camellia and orange oil, a smell he did not dislike, but in his current disposition, it was best to rid her of his senses.

The demon had already been woken up by her actions, the last thing he wanted was to dangle her in front of it like some sacrifice.

Summoning a hell butterfly, he ran a hand over his face, he could already heard the lecture coming from Renji.

"Abarai, take care when you see Etsu tomorrow, I've offended her...again."


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola fellow readers :) really sorry I've been away so long, work has been mad. This is a labour of love and I want to make sure that I like it as much as you guys do. Well, the aftermath of the night before takes it's toll and there are casualties...Presenting..._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Etsu was knee deep in paperwork, it wasn't even dawn yet and she had already gone through three teapots and peed more times than she could count.

Renji had been extremely sympathetic the night before, offering to stay over when he saw how low she was.

Again.

He could strangle Byakuya, if the risk of being court marshalled wasn't so great. How many times was he going to break Etsu's heart? He saw on a daily basis how much Etsu cared for Byakuya but he chose to squander her love.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Renji had asked, a frown on his face.

"No, I'll be fine," She lied, smiling up at him.

"I think work will keep my mind busy."

She looked tired, dark circles forming under her eyes, Renji pulled her into a hug, she held onto him like a buoy saving her from drowning.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you?" She asked bitterly.

"Hey, stop that, you and Byakuya will be fine," Renji said, holding her at arm's length.

"Trust me, this is a blip that you can work past, Byakuya will get a hold of himself and realise what an idiot he is being."

Nodding, she sighed heavily, they both heard the door creak open behind them. Aiko, popped her sleepy head around the door, spotting her sister and barged right in, running into Etsu's already open arms.

"Onee Chan!" She cried, clinging to her big sister.

"You came home! Your hair is gone! I like it, can I cut my hair like you?"

"Slow down," Etsu laughed, peeling Aiko off her.

"Wow, you've grown! You're becoming quite the young lady."

Etsu marvelled at her little sister, stunned by how the once round chubby face was slimming and contouring into the face of a defiant young lady. She smoothed her hair down, untangling some unruly knots as Aiko told her about her lessons. Aiko, who now was at her waist smiled up at her, her big olive eyes travelling over to Renji.

Now normally, children would cower in fear or respect, clinging to their mothers and fathers as he walked by, he was use to it, glad for it, he didn't want them bothering him anyway.

Not Aiko; Aiko let go of her sister and walked over to Renji, giving him a head to toe analysis before smiling up at him, she lifted her arms, demanding to be picked up.

"Aiko, that's rude," Etsu chastised, but before she could finish her lecture, Renji picked her up.

"It's fine, I'm just glad she's not scared of me."

"Onee - chan," Aiko asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the tattoos on Renji's forehead.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Etsu blushed a deep red as Renji burst out laughing, Aiko had no shame, she'd be the kind of child to walk up to someone, ask if they were pregnant then tell them they needed to lose weight.

"No Aiko, I'm not her boyfriend." Renji laughed.

"Why not?" She pouted, smacking him on the shoulder.

"She's stopped snoring and she combs her hair more now, and she's stopped drinking sake; mama says she'll turn into an old maid with big muscles like a man if she doesn't have a boyfriend and get married-"

"Aiko." Etsu snarled, grinning dangerously at her sister.

"What? You turn down all the men that come to see you," Aiko cried, bobbing her tongue out.

"Ji - San is nice and tall and cool looking, why not him?"

"Etsu is like a sister to me, that's why." Renji replied.

Aiko pushed her lip out further as she looked from Etsu to Renji, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Does that mean that you will be like a brother to me?" She asked, her head cocked to the side.

"If you want me to be."

"I'd like that." She nodded.

"Okay then, call me Oni - Chan whenever you want." Renji said, hi - fiving her.

"Come on, Aiko, back to bed, if you wake up late tomorrow morning, mother will blame me."

"Aww, five more minutes." She pleaded.

"To bed, Aiko." Etsu said, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Renji put her down and with a sigh, she slowly walked away, giving the pair of them a last final look, before sighing heavily.

"That girl could get away with murder and convince the judge he did it." Etsu sighed, shaking her head.

"I wonder where she gets it from," Renji laughed.

"Seriously though, great kid."

"Yeah, she is." She nodded, smiling to herself.

"Su - chan?" Aiko squeaked, her voice going up an octave at the end of Etsu's nickname, her call breaking Etsu out of her revvie.

"Yes?" Etsu replied, mimicking Aiko.

"What you doing?" She asked, sitting in front of her, peering through stacks of papers.

"Work." Etsu replied in monotone, sipping from her bowl before dipping her brush in the ink well for the thousandth time.

"Oh."

"Yep."

Silence. The only sounds were the swishing of the brush and the occasional slurp from Etsu. Aiko wriggled her toes as she watched her sister move one piece of paper from one pile, write something, blow on the ink, then put it on a different pile.

Pouting, Aiko sighed loudly, not liking how serious her sister was being. She was home after being away for so long, and she was working?

"Let's go have some fun!" Aiko said, standing up.

" _You_ go have some fun," Etsu replied, her eyes not leaving the table.

"Go pester Mother or Grandfather, I really need to get these done."

Aiko pushed out her bottom lip, "I already did, Mama said to pester Grandfather, grandfather played backgammon then fell asleep, I'm bored and you won't play with me!"

"Aiko, I won't tell you again!" Etsu snapped, slamming the brush down.

"I have a mountain of work to do in not a big space of time, I've been up since dawn and I haven't even made a dent in this, please, _please_ , go and play with your friends or go for nap or go outside, just _leave me alone_."

Aiko just stood there for a moment, her bottom lip trembling, her chest rising and falling in broken hiccups, "I only wanted to spend time with you before you left me again…"

When Aiko was younger, she would have stamped her foot, bottom lip quivering and stormed off crying hysterically. This Aiko, stood her ground, her eyes swimming with tears she was desperate to hold in as she looked defiantly at her older sister.

Etsu instantly felt shame.

In the space of five minutes, she had watched her sister develop into a confident, level headed person.

Raiju gave her a painful nudge in her ribs.

" _You were the same at her age_." He rumbled in her ear.

"You work so hard, I j - just wanted to make you smile again, you haven't smiled since you came home." Aiko said thickly, her little hands balled up into tight fists as she tried her best to hold on to her emotions.

"Aiko -" Etsu started, but Aiko stormed out before she could see her tears.

Etsu put her head on the table, slamming her fist down hard.

Raiju gave her another nudge.

" _Don't take your frustration out on her."_

"I'm not frustrated!" She growled back.

Raiju arched an eyebrow, huffing loudly.

" _Then what was that?"_

"Okay I'm going." She sighed, getting up and chase after her sister.

"Aiko, wait!"

Aiko ignored Etsu as she made a dash for the family's private gardens, deftly dodging the visitors, Etsu thought about flash stepping but there were too many people. Aiko quickly looked behind her, not seeing the towering man in front of her.

"Aiko, watch out!" Etsu cried as Aiko went crashing into the back of the man.

Aiko bounced, stumbled back and landed hard on her bottom, her chest rising and falling in broken sobs as she could no longer hold onto her emotions. She sobbed bitterly into her lap as the man's servant came running over.

"Good heavens!" He cried, dusting his lord off before looking over at Aiko.

"My lord, are you alright? Young lady, be more careful!"

"I-I'm so sorry." Aiko wept.

The lord knelt down and handed Aiko a handkerchief, "Are you hurt, little one?"

Aiko shook her head, fat tears running down her distraught face.

"Then why do you cry so much?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"Because I made my sister angry, and now she hates me."

"Im sure she doesn't hate you."

Etsu had caught up to the three of them by now, kneeling down next to Aiko, she bowed to the man Aiko had bumped into.

"Sir, I am very sorry for my sister bumping into you, I hope you were not injured, please come to the Okinawa estate for some refreshments as my way of expressing courtesy to you."

"Thank you, Miss Okinawa for your invitation, I will take you up on your offer for refreshment." The lord said.

Etsu froze, she knew that voice.

That voice had haunted her all night.

She stood up quickly, her eyes wide as she looked on the face of Byakuya Kuchiki.

The man who had banished her from his company just last night. She couldn't make a scene, not here, not in front of everyone and especially not in front of Aiko. But she couldn't rescind the invitation either.

Raiju chuckled, " _The warrior returns._ "

Senbonzakura seemed to give Raiju the nod because he let out a heavy purr.

"Traitor…" She thought bitterly.

" _For him, totally worth it._ "

"Ew."

" _You love it…."_

And annoyingly she knew in her heart she did, she couldn't be angry at Byakuya, not really, she knew he wasn't ready but she had tried to force the issue and got burned because of it.

She had no one to blame but herself.

The manservant, who turned out to be Jirou, smiled at the sisters; he knew something had happened between the couple but not what. He suspected it to be Byakuya's temper again seeing as he had locked himself away in the dojo most of the night.

Jirou had cared for Byakuya since infancy, he could read the signs when his mood would change; the servants were all warned not to let their children antagonise the young Byakuya.

Not every child obeyed their parents.

"Miss Okinawa, and Miss Okinawa," Jirou said, bowing to them in greeting.

"I hope you both are well?"

"Jirou," Etsu smiled, bowing back.

"We will be, Aiko, this is Jirou, he is a very good friend of mine."

Jirou blushed slightly, flapping his hand, "Oh nonsense, I have the pleasure of serving your fine sister when she comes to visit."

Aiko who had calmed down slightly, bowed low to Jirou, then to Byakuya.

"Thank you for the handkerchief."

"Such good manners," Jirou smiled.

"If only other people had manners like this."

The three adults knew he was talking to Byakuya, Etsu stifled a grin at this as Byakuya simply raised an eyebrow, ignoring him.

"This man here, Aiko, is my Captain." Etsu said, looking at Byakuya.

"Lord Byakuya Kuchiki."

Aiko's eyes nearly popped out her head, " _He_ is your Captain? Sir, I am very sorry for bumping into you, please don't put me in prison!"

Byakuya stood to his full height, resting his hand on Aiko's shoulder.

"It was an accident, I would not put you in prison, besides, Etsu would never forgive me."

Etsu looked away, the piercing gaze of Byakuya was more than she could bear, she could feel her face heating up as he gave her silent, private glances.

"Onee Chan, my ankle hurts." Aiko said, her sad eyes tearing up again.

"Here, let me carry you." Byakuya offered, bending down to pick Aiko up.

"Taicho…" Etsu started.

"It's okay, she's not heavy." Byakuya said, interrupting her with a wave of his free hand.

Aiko nestled her head in the crook of his neck as they made their way back to manor.

They walked back to the manor with Jirou in toe, Aiko falling asleep on Byakuya's shoulder, Etsu could hear the bystanders whispering as they went past, the Kuchiki's and the Okinawa's hadn't been seen together for decades. Etsu heard the words "Majestic", "graceful" and "Power couple", she didn't know about the power couple tag, but Byakuya certainly was majestic.

She looked over at him carrying her sleeping sister, cradling her as if she was his own and she couldn't help but dream of what could be.

Byakuya longed to speak, to apologise, to explain. But the longer he remained silent, the harder it got to say anything. Normally he had no problem speaking his mind, or remaining silent, but the deafening silence between the two of them was torturous, he couldn't let on how sore his arms were from training so hard the night before.

No.

That was his penance, he'd rather he be sore than Etsu...Aiko shifting in his arms brought him back to the here and now. He'd have loved to have had children with Hisana, but the doctors had said it just wasn't possible as she was too weak to carry to full term; so they made do with just the two of them. Byakuya thought back to how distraught Hisana had been about being able to provide him with an heir.

"I fail you as a wife!" Hisana cried when the doctor had left.

"Your family already hate me and this just gives them more ammunition to force you to leave me for someone who will give you children and restore your honour."

"You have not failed me," Byakuya had said, wiping her tears away.

"We are fine as we are, pay no attention to the family, you are worth more to me than any of them."

"So, you're not angry?" She hiccuped, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Not even in the slightest." He smiled.

The manor was fairly quiet as they walked in, Juro met them at the door with a low bow, the smile on his face diminished immediately as he took in the scene before him, Etsu, looking stressed, Aiko, asleep in the arms of Byakuya Kuchiki who was looking as radiant and flawless as ever, and his servant, Jirou.

"My Ladys, My Lord," He bowed, bowing to Jirou who bowed back just as amicably.

"Has something happened to Miss Aiko Sama?"

"Yes, and it's all my fault," Aiko said, her voice tired.

"She got upset after I scolded her, she ran away and bumped into Lord Kuchiki."

The colour drained from Juro's face as he looked from Etsu to Aiko to Byakuya, clasping his hands together, as Aiko stirred in his arms.

"I trust you were not harmed, my Lord?" He asked.

"No, I'm quite alright," Byakuya replied.

"It's Miss Aiko who needs the attention."

Juro nodded, taking Aiko from him gently who rose her head, looking for her older sister.

"Su - Chan?" She called, her voice small.

"I'm here." Etsu replied, smoothing down a flyaway strand of hair.

"I'm sorry I made you angry." Aiko said, lowering her eyes.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologise for, I wasn't been a good sister and took my bad mood out on you." Etsu replied.

"For that, Aiko, I'm truly, deeply sorry."

Etsu held her arms out to carry Aiko, her shoulder smarting greatly, she didn't care, right now Aiko needed her. But Juro stalled in giving Aiko over to her.

"Forgive me my Lady...your shoulder...the doctor advised that you should not lift anything for a few weeks."

"Not even my own sister?" She exclaimed.

"Juro, I know my own body, I can handle it, just give me my sister."

Jirou looked away, not wanting to intrude on such a delicate moment. Juro dropped his gaze, his arms tightening around Aiko; he loved the sisters like they were his own. But he was under strict orders from the clan physician that Etsu was not to lift or carry anything, or anyone until she was fully recovered. If it meant that he fall into her bad books for now, so be it.

The clan's survival rested on her, Hisao's health and strength was waning, not that he would admit to it; if Etsu injured herself further and caused irreparable damage, they would look weak to the other clans, they might try and overthrow the Okinawa's and take over their assets.

No.

Juro would throw himself on the sword before he let that happen.

"Please, my Lady…." Juro pleaded.

Etsu could feel herself getting worked up, Raiju growled within her, warning her to back off, she knew she should listen to him and calm down, but the fact that her own flesh and blood was being denied her, was mind numbingly frustrating.

On top of the embarrassment of Byakuya hurting her pride and vanity, his stupid sexy eyes were boring into the back of her head. She could feel his gaze on her and that just made her angrier. Her reiatsu was climbing, she knew it, Juro knew it, everyone knew it.

Aiko stirred in Juro's arms, beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"Etsu?" She mumbled, struggling under the weight of her sister's steadily growing rage.

But she was beyond reasoning.

She was done being denied.

By Juro, by Byakuya, by anyone who dared to stand in her way.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, if it was Byakuya she was going to snap and strangle him.

"Enough." Hisao commanded.

Etsu's reiatsu dropped instantly, Juro had already put Aiko down to fall to his knees, Jirou did the same as Byakuya dropped to a bow, bending at the hip. Hisao stood tall, like the Deigo tree he had planted in the grounds of the manor. He was inches shorter than Byakuya but his presence made him look like a giant. No one had heard him walk down the corridor, his willowy body weaving between the guests to get to Etsu.

Even Byakuya hadn't heard or seen him until he was standing over Etsu like a crane over his prey. He wore a silver kimono, the family colour, the Okinawa symbol burning brilliantly on his back.

Raiju huffed like a teenager, " _I did warn you."_

"Not now." She sighed.

Turning to face her grandfather, she bowed low, "Forgive me, grandfather, Juro, that was out of character of me, I only wish to carry Aiko."

"But you know you can't." Hisao stated, his hands folding in the sleeves of his kimono.

"But-" She started.

"Don't argue, you have not been cleared by the physician or your Captain to lift or carry," He said, stopping her argument dead.

"Byakuya Sama, forgive my granddaughter, she has a lot to learn."

"There is nothing to apologise for, Lord Okinawa, she has taught me a great deal about patience and tolerance, perhaps we could afford her the same luxury." Byakuya replied, standing up straight.

Etsu kept her eyes down, not breaking out of the bow as they spoke about her, her shame building. She couldn't believe that she nearly turned into the very monster she had fought out of Byakuya. Juro had been a father to her and she was about to destroy all of that by being a spoilt rich kid.

"Juro, see to Aiko, Etsu, take a break, I've dealt with most of the paperwork, you just need to cast your eye over them," Hisao said, turning to each person in turn.

"Hai, Ojii - Sama." Etsu replied, bowing again before dismissing herself.

Juro took a final bow to his superiors before taking Aiko by the hand to take her to her quarters.

This just left Hisao, Jirou and Byakuya. Hisao turned to his guests and smiled widely.

"Byakuya Sama, may I have a word with you?" Hisao asked, walking off down the corridor to his office.

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, but Hisao has already gone, leaving the door open for him.

"Jirou, return to the estate, I fear I will be late home." He said, turning to his servant.

Jirou bowed low, "Of course, my Lord, good luck."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey friends, this is short but sweet and I believe Byakuya needed to hear it. Thank you for your comments, your likes and follows. We hit 104 pages with this! I have never written so much in my life but I'm glad I decided to share this fanfic with you all. Thanks again and enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Hisao's office was minimalistic; large walnut bookcases stretching from the floor to the ceiling to the left, a masterpiece of a forest of deigo trees decorated the wall serving as a backdrop as his desk sat in the middle of the room. To the right was a large sideboard that Byakuya could only guess held his private documents, next to that was two doors, one leading back to the corridors of the manor and the other to the chamber pot.

What made Byakuya stop was an ornate painting of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Porcelain skin, ruby red lips, her hair decorated with exquisite pins and combs; she wore layers upon layers of fine silk, her delicate hands holding a simple red fan.

But it was her eyes that haunted him; fear, anguish and awe filled his being as he gazed upon the portrait.

The familiar grey - green eyes of the Okinawa woman would forever haunt his dreams.

Her eyes.

"That was drawn on Etsu's debut to court," Hisao said, answering Byakuya's unanswered question with a smile.

"She fought with her mother from the time she woke up, all through getting ready to the actual sitting, the two of them are exactly the same, two rivers meeting in the middle and clashing as they make their way to sea, thing is, even though they do not mix, they are both going in the same direction."

"Eloquently put, Lord Okinawa." Byakuya said, lowering his head.

"Oh come now Kuchiki Sama, no need to be so formal." Hisao said, deftly sitting down in front of his desk.

He may have looked ancient but he moved quicker than many of the young recruits in Squad 6, Byakuya sat opposite him in perfect seiza.

Hisao studied Byakuya for a while, he had heard how reclusive he had made himself after Hisana's death, he could relate, he himself very nearly pushed the whole family away when Naomi, Etsu's grandmother had died. He locked himself away and refused to see anyone until he remembered that he was still clan head and had to lead the family.

"Our families have not spoken for decades, I find as I grow older that this has played on my mind for some time," He said, linking his fingers.

"When Etsu came home with the news that she had been accepted into Squad 6, I saw it as opportunity for our two families to reconnect."

"What did you have in mind?" Byakuya asked, his interest piqued.

The Kuchiki's and the Okinawa's lived prosperously, did we not?" Hisao stated, ringing the servants bell.

"We did," Byakuya replied, nodding once.

"I never did find out why we decided to go separate ways."

Hisao chuckled as the side door opened, Kimiko bowed low, "My lord? How may I serve you?"

"Ah Kimiko!" Hisao smiled, turning toward her.

"How is your mother? Has she recovered?"

"Yes, my lord, the doctor said she should recover from her chest infection in a few weeks," She smiled back.

"I cannot thank you enough for paying for her medical bills, I will forever be in your debt."

Hisao flapped his hand again, his wrinkled cheeks blushing slightly, "Nonsense! Your family served this house for generations, we take care of our own."

"Thank you all the same, my lord," She said, bowing again.

"Would you like me to bring some tea?" Kimiko said, sitting back up.

"You read my mind." He beamed.

Kimiko closed the door and Hisao turned back to the stunned Byakuya, laughing hard at his expression.

"My dear boy, you look like you have just seen me turn into fish and start dancing."

"Apologies, Okinawa Sama, but I have never experienced nobility being kind to the help." Byakuya said, trying to mask the blush on his face.

Hisao studied him again, his eyelids lowering slightly as he huffed through his white moustache.

" _The help_ , my dear boy, have single handedly raised us and our children with no compliant or argument, there are far more of them, than there are of us," He started.

"Just because you know Bankai does not mean they can't still destroy you, they know our secrets, console us and bend to our every whim. Remember Byakuya Sama, a tyrant breeds an army, a good leader raises a family."

Well. That was him told.

Byakuya had realised that his face had slackened as Hisao taught him a lesson. He felt he couldn't plaster his stone face back on in the presence of this powerful man. You simply couldn't be fake around him, he had this aura that made you want to tell him your deepest secrets.

Senbonzakura had purposefully kept quiet, the sheer power of Fuyuki was suffocating, and she wasn't even in the room.

"Now, you know your grandfather more than anyone, so you understand of difficult of a man he was." Hisao said, finally smiling again.

"Yes, he was very...adamant that strong noble families stick together." Byakuya said, pausing.

"Yes...and yet, here we are our families no longer talking." Hisao chuckled.

Byakuya stayed silent, it was Hisao's turn to pause as he thought back to the argument he had had with Ginrei and sighed, shaking his head.

"He was very black and white when it came to justice and the law, if it clashed with his precious balance, well, that was it."

Kimiko came in with tea and poured Byakuya's first then Hisao's before bowing out.

Hisao took a long sip of the peach blossom tea, sighing again and smiling, "Perfect, anyway, I believe you know that Ginrei and I grew up together?"

"Yes, father would often speak about how you and grandfather shaped the Seireitei into what it is now." Byakuya replied, savouring the tea that so much reminded him of Etsu.

Not now.

Not here.

Hisao hid a smile as he watched Byakuya's face change from a wistful blush to a look of horror and embarrassment, he struggled to build the wall again.

He wasn't stupid, when Etsu came skipping home on leave one evening made him suspect that someone had turned her head. He knew it couldn't have been Renji because they fought like brother and sister. The night Byakuya had arrived without sending word of his visit made him think that the Captain's methods had swayed his stubborn granddaughter. Remembering her mortified face as he asked her to show their unexpected guest around the grounds never ceased to make him laugh.

"Your grandfather was the one to cut the ties," Hisao said, sipping his bowl.

"He couldn't get his around the fact that I did not want to be Captain Commander, he thought my efforts to groom Yamamoto into the role were wasted."

"Grandfather didn't approve of Yamamoto?" Byakuya exclaimed.

"But he was his left hand man in keeping the peace!"

"True, but to start with he thought him to be too reckless and inexperienced," Hisao answered.

"I never wanted the title, I had served the Seireitei for as long as I can remember, my victories were unprecedented; but my clan needed me, with my constant absences our rivals tried on several occasions to overthrow me and take over the house."

"Why didn't Grandfather help you?" Byakuya asked.

"He didn't see it as a crime, no one had died or gotten hurt, so he didn't see the point in getting his clan involved," Hisao sighed, shaking his head.

"' _If your house falls so easily to the takeover of another house, then your house should be dissolved, the Seireitei needs no weakness.'_ Final last words as he cut all ties with us."

Byakuya sat stunned as Hisao poured them both more tea, he knew his grandfather could be cruel, but to leave his oldest and dearest friend high and dry like that… it made him think completely differently about his family. Where they in on this? Did they know why his Grandfather has severed ties with the Okinawa's? From what he could glean from the gossip was that not many of them were happy with his decision as the Okinawa's soon prospered into being world renowned tea makers, their grounds had no rivals. Not to mention the revenue the house gained from every festival.

A shiver ran through Byakuya's soul as Fuyuki, Hisao's zanpakuto sang to Hisao, soothing him, Senbonzakura tensed, he too was powerful, but if a simple song made him feel this...helpless...he shuddered at the thought of facing such an opponent.

"Don't you regret not staying?" He asked after collecting himself.

"Not anymore, the first few years were hard, but it got easier when my daughter was born. I suppose Ginrei thought that responsibility and keeping the peace were the main objectives. But I had a responsibility; to my clan."

Byakuya nodded slowly, he could relate, the family had seen him as weak and untrustworthy when he married Hisana, not that he cared, after she had died they circled like sharks throwing marriage proposals at him, he had banished an aunt after she visited with a suitor and insisted that they wed that day.

He threw himself in his work and became the leader he was today, the family quietened down, seemingly happy with how famous the clan was now, but he still heard questions as to why he didn't have an heir yet. He didn't want to be like his grandfather.

Not in the family sense, but he had began to resent Ginrei and at one stage had blamed him for the death of his parents, it was no one's fault but the fact that he got no paternal love from him made him bitter.

He envied Etsu's relationship with her family, she had a sister that saw her as a paragon, a mother who cared a little too much and a grandfather who would move the heavens for her. Byakuya then began to think if he really was what Etsu needed.

It's all well and good wanting each other, but did they need each other?

Byakuya knew in his heart that he needed Etsu, she alone had cracked through his marble fortress, he was seeing the world in a much more positive light; but what was she gaining from him? So far, heartache, humiliation and sexual frustration. Was he really good for her when she was drowning his demons for good?


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi guys! we've hit over 110 pages with this Fanfic! Thank you all for your support, you are the reason I want to continue this :) I treasure each and every comment, follower and story alert. Okay, back to it, it finally happened! Byakuya opened up! Introducing..._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Just as Etsu had promised, she sat polishing Raiju, if she was incapable of carrying Aiko, she would do something she _was_ capable of.

She had been cranky from the time she got back from Byakuya's and nothing was calming her down, she tried Tai Chi, but couldn't get very far without her shoulder hurting, she tried a nap but she had woken up three hours later disorientated and with a mouth that felt drier than a desert.

So she focused on Raiju, who wasn't purring like he usually did.

" _You know how you use to complain about Misaki combing your hair when she was annoyed? Yeah, same thing here."_ He huffed.

"What? You love it when I polish you." She frowned, rubbing the leather cloth around the handle.

" _Heavy - handed."_ He whined.

"Fine, I'll stop." She grumbled.

" _Thank you."_

She placed him carefully across the roots of the Deigo tree in her private garden, resting her head against the trunk. Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily.

She heard someone clear their throat, opening an eye she saw it was her grandfather.

"Oji - san, I am sorry for my actions, I've been struggling recently." She said, lowering her eyes.

"I thought as much," Hisao said, sitting next to her.

Etsu rested her head on his shoulder as he patted her knee.

"The pair of you need to sit down and talk," He said.

"Forget your responsibilities, titles, all that unimportant jargon, just communicate."

"I've never once mentioned him." She said, blushing.

"You didn't have to, I knew from the moment he came here unannounced that you two had eyes for each other; he's a good man, damaged, but good. You just need to let him in a little." Hisao replied, chuckling.

"Where would I be if I didn't have you?" She smiled, hugging her grandfather.

"Married to the first suitor your mother bought home, go now, he's in your suite, I cracked open the peach tea."

"Thanks, Oji - san." She said getting up.

"Oh, and make up with your sister, she has got it in her head that you hate her." He said, nestling himself comfortably under the tree.

Etsu bowed low, hugged him again and sped off back indoors.

She had to make things right, with both of them.

First, she visited Aiko, who was curled up under her cuddly toy collection.

Sitting down next the pile, she picked up a pink rabbit.

"Gee Mr Bunny, do you know where Aiko is?" She asked.

"No mam, ask Purple Bunny, he knows everything." She said, mimicking a high pitched voice.

"Purple Bunny, do you know where Aiko is?" She asked, picking up the purple toy.

"Nope, and I wouldn't tell you if I did." She said putting on a deep voice.

"Please tell me, I made my sister sad and she thinks it's her fault, I only wish to give her a hug and tell her I'm sorry, you see PB, can I call you PB? I had a temper tantrum, and Oji - chan scolded me for it and I have to make amends." She replied.

"Hmm...well, it's not up to me, Aiko was hurt so it's up to her if she wants to talk to you." PB said.

Aiko stirred underneath the mould of toys and sat up, cuddling a big grey elephant.

"Aiko I am really sorry that I made you sad," Etsu said.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"A hug would be nice." She said, her hair sticking up in all directions.

Etsu scooped Aiko into a big bear hug with her good arm, swinging her round and making Aiko giggle.

"There." She said, putting her down.

"I love you Su - Chan." She smiled, looking up at her big sister.

"I love you too Ko - Chan."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Now that the two sisters were reunited, it was time Etsu sat down with Byakuya and set the record straight. They wouldn't last if they both martyred themselves to spare the feelings of the other.

Sliding the door open to her suite, she found Byakuya browsing her bookcase.

"Hi." She said, closing the door behind her.

"Hi." He replied, ignoring the bookcase to look at her.

"Okay, so firstly, can I apologise for my actions today, I am very protective about Aiko and my...frustration turned me into a monster." She blurted out.

"And can I apologise for causing the frustration," Byakuya replied.

"I was a cruel man last night, you got hurt, again, but I was afraid that I would be the one to hurt you."

Etsu bridged the gap between them, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Isn't it my choice whether I want to get hurt or not?" She asked.

"I'm in this for the long haul, I'm not going anywhere, so please, stop pushing me away."

"But I have this darkness inside me...I hurt another lover before you and she fled just like you did last night." He said, his eyes lowered.

"I only fled, because you banished me." She replied.

Byakuya finally looked up at Etsu, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but she smiled brightly all the same.

"We will face this darkness together, the next time you try to push me away, I'll just cling tighter."

"But I can be quite cruel when pushed...or aroused...or angry…" He said.

Etsu shushed him by planting her lips on his, drawing him in.

"We will go as slow as you want." She smiled.

Byakuya kissed her tenderly, his fingers brushing against her skin.

"That's the thing, I do not wish to go slow," He sighed.

"I want to dive head first into a whirlwind romance with you, ravage you within an inch of your life, and make you exclusively. Mine."

Etsu shivered as he breathed the last word on her ear. By the gods, he was a tempter. She wanted nothing more than to banish the servants and have him throw her against the doorpost…

But she had to think practically.

Talk was cheap; would Byakuya be ready to wake up next to her after the marathon night of passion that could await them?

The answer, as Etsu knew very well, was no.

He would clam up, leave awkwardly, and go into hiding for a few days. He'd avoid all contact with her until she'd finally crack and confront him, where he'd blurt out something mean and hurtful in the heat of the moment, thus causing her to leave in tears like she usually did.

She was _really_ tired of leaving his company an emotional wreck.

"I know you do my darling, but not tonight," She said, nodding finally.

"With how...frustrated we are, I'm certain we would do damage to everyone within a 5 mile radius."

Byakuya shuffled uncomfortably, clearing his throat as he tried to conceal his arousal.

"Make that a 10 mile radius." He grumbled.

"See," She laughed.

"We are danger to society."

Byakuya huffed impatiently, his face haughty as he could no longer hide the blush in his cheeks; Etsu wisely made no comment, deciding to change the subject.

"Will you be staying over tonight?"

"I'm afraid not," He replied.

"I have too much to do, my family will be arriving soon for the Sakura festival."

Etsu nodded, disappointed, but she knew she couldn't be selfish, he had a duty to uphold and Byakuya was nothing if he wasn't stringent and by the book.

Byakuya noticed her disappointment, wishing with all his might that he could postpone the family gathering and simply spend the evening with Etsu. That would be impossible seeing as his aunt would be arriving at any moment. It would not have surprised him if she was there now.

As much as he tried to respect every family member; he so hated his aunt.

Aunt Una Kuchiki, sister of his late grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki, she had more faces than she had kimonos, while she seemed like the doting aunt, Byakuya was well aware that she would talk through the other side of her mouth at every opportunity.

Since the death of Hisana, heck even when Hisana was alive, aunt Una had sent him countless letters regarding suitors that fit much better with the family traditions or "aesthetic" as she put it.

Every letter she wrote, Byakuya would either ignore or write back his refusal. But she persisted, merely stating that she would make sure Byakuya was matched with a suitable, respectable, quiet girl from a good noble family even if it killed her.

Byakuya had often thought of the latter bitterly, then regretted his thoughts instantly. But when he saw how poorly she had treated Rukia in the early days, he stopped feeling guilty about his feelings toward her.

Una was under the illusion that all nobles should marry and breed with nobles, and the common folk, made to serve their betters.

At first, Byakuya sympathised the very same views. Until he met Hisana in that tea house.

And against everyone's wishes, even his own better judgement, made her his wife.

After she died, he couldn't truly get behind the idea of remarrying again, but his aunt was insistent, it had gotten to a point that he had written back to her ordering her to stop sending him suitors as he would turn each and everyone of them away.

And for a time, she stopped.

But his birthday was a week away, not that he would admit that, but the letters had started up again, urging, no. Begging him to take on a wife and produce children in order for the Kuchiki line to continue.

He had to admit that he had burned most of the these letters on arrival, after Aunt Una had made a list of eligible bachelorettes.

On the day of Hisana's funeral.

Byakuya had resented her for years after that offense. She was a widow herself, she knew firsthand of the pain and grief of losing someone you hope to spend eternity with; yet she spared no feelings as she stating that for the good of the family, he had no business mourning someone lesser than himself and that he had to move on.

He had built his wall up the whole day of the funeral. Keeping to the traditions, speaking when spoken to, putting one foot in front of the other.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Don't forget to blink.

He hid behind the wall so well, that the family thought he was over Hisana and ready to lead the Kuchiki clan again.

But inside he was screaming, clawing at his own eyes, begging, no, demanding that the gods bring Hisana back.

He hadn't cried until all the visitors left and he was left to his own devices in his suite that night. His legs coming out from under him, his fists thumped the floor bitterly as he wept for his lost love.

In that moment, Byakuya had truly felt alone.

Byakuya looked over at Etsu who had gotten up and was busying herself by her desk, filing papers away and making two neat piles of what she had left to do and was completed and needed to be collected.

Looking up at the heavens then back at Etsu, he had to wonder if Hisana was sending him a message; that he needed to let go and live. Crossing the floor he stood behind her, gently moving her kimono off her wounded shoulder and planting small kisses around the bandage.

Etsu shivered slightly as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Would you do me the honour of being my date to the Sakura festival?" He asked on her skin.

"I would be delighted." She smiled, leaning into him.

"I doubt you will be delighted to be in the presence of pretentious blue bloods."

"Trust me, if anyone knows about pretentious blue bloods, it's me, my mother is one of them," She scoffed.

"She spends more on silk than is normal."

"Doesn't every noblewoman?"

"Not this one." She retorted, pointing to herself.

Byakuya paused, thinking about all the money Etsu had saved the Squad; they were in the process of upgrading the officer's barracks and had change to renovate the dojo.

"Fair enough."

They sat down on a pile of cushions by the bookcase, Byakuya helping her down without thinking; his eyes wandered up to Etsu's head, he had to admit that this new look suited her, but he found himself pining over her long hair, how was she going to wear the comb he bought her? He really wanted to see her with it in...there were many things of Etsu he wished to see…

Etsu caught the look on his face, lips parted slightly, a faint blush on his cheeks, his eyes intently undressing her. This would be the perfect moment, sat in the comfort of her suite, the pair of them were willing, they were both adults, they both knew what they were doing.

All it took was for one of them to make the first move.

She begged the gods that he'd move.

" _Move!"_ She pleaded, her eyes locked on his, desperately sending him mental messages.

" _Move."_ Senbonzakura sang.

He leaned in and slowly undid her obi, his eyes not leaving hers. Oh gods...it was happening!

Etsu's hands itched to do the same to Byakuya but she wasn't sure how he would react. She kept her hands on the cushions gripping them tightly, her knuckles white as he let the obi fall to the floor.

With expert hands, Byakuya untied the side ties and let her kimono hang on her frame for a moment, his eyes roaming her body before he pulled it off her shoulders slowly. Goosebumps rising as her skin came in contact with the cool air.

He paused.

His eyes going back to hers. Normally Etsu would have hid herself away but not this time.

She had never felt more sure that this was the right time. She gazed back at him, her lips curling into an encouraging smile.

With a nod, Byakuya untied her juban and oh so carefully, slid the garment over her shoulders. His eyes settling on the bandage, slightly stained with blood. He kissed it softly, Etsu never did follow orders.

Etsu let the juban fall around her waist. This was the most Byakuya had seen of her, she had bore her soul to him, so baring her body to him, didn't bother her so much. She blushed as he took in her marble white form, bending her head forward as she could no longer hold his stare.

Byakuya lifted her chin gently, a smile on his face that reached his eyes and made the butterflies in her stomach swell. Pulling her into a kiss, he held her as if she were made of crystal, stroking her back with his calloused fingertips.

He felt free; like for the first time in a very long time, he could be himself, walls down, soul bare. Breaking the kiss, he held her close, planting small kisses on her soft lips.

Byakuya's universe was smiling back at him.

Etsu was home.

Refuge.

Safety.

He thanked each and everyone of the gods for blessing him with Etsu.

She opened her mouth to say something when a hell butterfly floated in between them.

No.

No.

 _No._

Not now.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Byakuya snarled.

The butterfly must have taken this as consent as it spoke with Jirou's voice.

"I humbly apologise for this intrusion my Lord, but your aunt Una has arrived and is demanding an audience immediately, I would have normally distracted her, but she has brought… Guests along with her, they are claiming to be your suitors. Forgive me, my Lord, but I know how much you hate surprises. Especially surprises from lady Una Kuchiki…"

Byakuya waved the butterfly away furiously before flopping back on the cushions very uncharacteristically. Etsu followed him down, laying down next to him, he put an arm around her waist, shaking his head.

"That woman will be the death of me," he grumbled.

"It's like she can smell happiness on me from miles away."

"Well, you don't have to go." Etsu replied, moving her bare thigh up and down Byakuya's body.

Byakuya shuddered as Etsu gave him a catlike grin. How many times had they been interrupted? How many more times will it happen? They never seemed to get a moment's peace. He would have happily taken her right there and then but the thought aunt Una left to her own devices at the manor, disturbed him greatly.

Bending his head down to kiss her neck, his hand reached down to cup her bottom, soliciting a giggle from her.

"My love, it kills me to say this, but I must leave you...again." He huffed.

Etsu pushed her bottom lip out, "Oh."

"My aunt is a duplicitous demon who loves nothing more than to torment her nephew with talk of marriage and suitors, left alone she would and could ruin me." He replied sitting up.

Sitting up, she sighed heavily, making no attempt to cover up as she stretched, her good arm behind her head as her back stretching upward and outward, pushing her ample breasts in his face.

"She sounds like mother…I have no doubt that they would get along."

Byakuya had stopped listening as he watched her contort herself, how he wished to be the only reason she made these shapes, he cursed his aunt under his breath bitterly.

Etsu grinned, planting a kiss on his lips before standing up, her kimono a pool of silk around her ankles as she stepped out of it.

"Well, babe, you owe me."

Mouth agape, he studied her nakedness, taking in the fullness of her breasts, her taut torso. His eyes tried not to linger on the mound of black hair at the meeting of her thighs...or lack thereof...he found himself wondering if she had her maid style it that way, or had she done it herself...Byakuya remembered himself and shook his mind free, focusing on her face, she looked smug. She had every right to be.

"I suppose this is my punishment for my behaviour toward you recently." He sighed.

"We are now even." Etsu said, nodding triumphantly.

"I swear on my life, Etsu Okinawa, we will not be interrupted the next time we are being this intimate." He said, standing up.

"When?" She asked.

"Tomorrow?"

"No interruptions?"

"No butterflies, no messages, nothing." He said, holding her gaze.

"Good," She smiled turning to walk into her bedroom.

"Goodnight Byakuya, say hi to your aunt for me."

And with a smile she shut the door on him.

Running a hand through his hair, he stared at the door for a moment, Byakuya a month ago would have been home already, heck he wouldn't even have come to see her.

Waving his hand, he summoned a butterfly, "Jirou, I appreciate your concern, but I am otherwise engaged, tell aunt Una I will deal with her first thing tomorrow morning, treat her no different than the rest of the family. You know what she is like, only send the strong willed servants to aid her, she'll eat the inexperienced servants alive."

After watching the butterfly leave the room, he turned to face the door, steadied himself entered her chamber.

The room was dark except for a lantern by the futon in the middle of the room, it took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust but he found her standing by her bed about to get dressed.

"Etsu."

Turning her head, she almost didn't believe that he was standing there. Eyes intent, posture confident; for the first time that night, Etsu covered herself up. Byakuya crossed the floor, standing over her.

She gulped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as her Captain observed her. His hair free of the kenseikan he looked younger, less severe. The kenseikan was his burden and it aged him greatly.

She felt like prey looking into the eyes of her predator, she froze under his gaze as he slowly, moved the yukata away from her hands, letting it fall to the ground.

Etsu's heart beat like a drum as Raiju let out a guttural growl, Senbonzakura humming with anticipation.

"What about your family?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"They can wait." He said, pulling her into a bruising kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

_I have been gone a long time, for that I am very sorry, Jaybird and I bought our first house so I've been dealing with that :D Anyway, I'm back now, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Waking up to the Sun on her face, Etsu yawned, stretching until her joints popped then hissing in agony as she pulled her stitches.

She was definitely going to have a scar now.

Laying there, she thought about the mountain of paperwork she still had to finish; erasing the unpleasant image, she thought back to the dream she had.

Byakuya entering her chamber, shirking all responsibility and sending her to Nirvana.

She sighed heavily, cursing the butterfly that had ruined such a perfect moment and rolled over.

Byakuya Kuchiki lay sound asleep, one arm resting on his taut porcelain stomach, the other, under the pillow, black tendrils of hair fanning out and covering his face, making him look innocent and vulnerable.

Etsu stared at him, not wanting to blink in case he was a figment of her imagination.

But he was breathing, his eyelids moving as he dreamt. She lifted the covers and looked down.

Yep. Naked.

She took another peak, but this time at Byakuya.

 _Very_ naked.

Raiju chuckled, purring in the corner of the room.

"You're happy this morning." She croaked, her hand flying to her throat.

" _You were very vocal last night."_ He grinned.

"Oh gods."

" _You said that a lot."_

"You're disgusting."

" _You loved it._ "

"I did." She sighed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling.

Last night had been perfect, he had been gentle but dominant, slow but efficient; Byakuya wasn't just a master of the Zanpakuto, and he certainly had had her seeing white more than once that night.

"Raiju, if this is a dream, I swear I'm gonna kick off." She said.

" _No dream, check the sword rack."_

Raiju lazily pointed his nose across the room at the sword rack, Raiju sat proudly in his place, but sitting next to him, was Senbonzakura. If this was a dream, he would certainly not be there. What kind of Shinigami dreamt of another's Zanpakuto?

Etsu's focus went back to the sleeping Byakuya, he hadn't moved an inch. She watched his chest rise and fall for a moment or two, her breath making the hairs on his shoulder stand on end; she found herself studying the scars on his body, or lack of scars; for someone who was a Gotei 13 Captain, he had very little battle scars...probably because he spent most the time winning.

She wanted to study every inch of him, make him shiver like he had last night, her fingers tracing the definition on his stomach, winding the hairs below his navel between them as she remembered his mouth, tasting her.

The room suddenly went too quiet. Etsu looked up at Byakuya to find him watching her with one eye open, her face red, she instantly let go of his hair.

"I could feel you staring at me in my dreams." He said, his voice husky with sleep.

"Sorry." She mumbled, embarrassment rising in her.

Byakuya stretched, yawning so widely that his jaw cracked. Settling down, he put an arm around Etsu.

"You're blushing." He said, not quite awake yet, his eyes still hazy.

"Don't make it obvious." She groaned, hiding her face under the covers.

"Are you embarrassed that we finally had sex?" He asked carefully.

Etsu peeped out at him from under the sheets, looking up at him, he held her gaze, the question was direct. He may look like he could drop back to sleep in a few seconds, but his mind was still sharp.

"No," She replied.

"Well, kinda, I don't know what to feel."

"Pray tell." He sighed, sleepily, rolling onto his side.

"I have been dreaming of you naked for months, and now you're really here, it's not what I expected." She replied, looking at her hands then back at him.

"What _did_ you expect?"

"I don't know, certainly not that, I doubt I'll be able to look the servants in the face for a week." She chuckled.

Byakuya yawned again, "You _were_ loud."

"Oh gods." She said, hiding her face.

"And you said that quite often." Byakuya jibbed.

Etsu groaned, diving under the covers again. She could only imagine what the servants thought walking past her suite and hearing their antics.

Byakuya lifted the covers and looked down at Etsu, curled up in a ball, her head in her hands.

"I take it you aren't in the habit of sleeping with people?" He asked.

Etsu looked up at him through her fingers, she wasn't naive, she had had a handful of lovers in the past and had lost her virginity to a servant boy when she had been visiting a relative. And it wasn't like she hadn't snuck people into her room before, in fact, she was almost certain that Hisao had found out about a few of them. It was frustrating that she was this embarrassed, a month ago she would have ran through the house naked, screaming about how good the sex had been.

"Don't get me wrong, I was no virgin when you met me but, I don't know, this time felt different compared to the other times," She said.

"Sex had been meaningless and pretty empty with my previous partners, it doesn't feel like that with you."

Beckoning her out from under the covers, Byakuya kissed her tenderly. He understood her apprehension, he could admit to having countless, meaningless one night stands after Hisana died. He had fallen into a depression around 6 months after her passing and found himself seeking comfort from courtesans. He wasn't proud of it looking back, but there was no one to blame but him.

"Perhaps, this should be the last time we do this?" He asked, his face hardening.

He got it.

Their families were world renowned, rich and highly influential; both of them were under pressure to find suitable partners and produce healthy heir; he couldn't blame her for feeling overwhelmed.

But he couldn't help it if his feelings were hurt.

"I don't agree with that at all." Etsu said, sitting up to grab his face, using her fingers to smooth the lines in his face.

She kissed him until he gave in, putting his hands on her back.

"What I should be saying is, thank you for sacrificing your meeting with your Aunt, I enjoyed myself and we should do it again very soon," She said, kissing him on the nose.

"Happy now?"

Byakuya chuckled, shaking his head, "You, Etsu, are an enigma."

"One that you'll have fun cracking." She grinned.

Stretching, Byakuya sighed, thinking about the amount of work he had to get done that day.

That and he had to contend with Aunt Una.

He could only imagine what she was putting the staff through; the Kuchiki's were known for being picky and demanding, but Aunt Una was on another level.

She once banished a maid and her entire family out of the Seireitei because she mishandled one of her many kimonos.

"You didn't even like that kimono." Byakuya had said.

"That is not the point, dear nephew," She purred.

"She had been trained on how to handle the kimono, it was her carelessness that banished her, not I, let it be a lesson to the house; make a mistake and you and your family will suffer."

Sitting up, he leaned down to kiss Etsu on the forehead.

"I must love you and leave you," He said, swinging his legs out of bed.

"I can only imagine the carnage my Aunt has unleashed."

Etsu had stopped listening the moment Byakuya had stood up.

His hair as black as squid ink, dripping down his broad and toned back.

Skin like porcelain.

He looked like he had been freshly chiselled out of marble and she couldn't quite believe this god like specimen was all hers.

" _That ass._ " Raiju rumbled.

Etsu nodded, agreeing thoroughly.

Byakuya noticed how silent Etsu had become turning round to scold her for not listening, he stopped dead in his tracks.

She looked unkempt; her hair sticking up in different directions.

Her eyes smudged with last night's makeup.

Her alabaster skin wore her battle scars well. She had fought tooth and nail to get where she was now; if you looked at Etsu briefly, you would see the Okinawa features, the expensive clothes, the maid that followed her everywhere and instantly assume that she had bought her way into the Gotei. It wasn't until you literally stripped her back to her bare skin that you could see the scars of a true warrior. Wealth was skin deep, deep down she was like all the other officers.

Determined.

Scarred.

Strong.

" _Raw, untamed beauty_." Senbonzakura whispered.

"Quite," Byakuya said.

"Are you quite finished gawking at me?"

"Sorry," She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's just that you are so godsdamn beautiful.

Byakuya's cheeks flushed a rare shade of pink as he turned his back quickly, clearing his throat. He had been called many things over the years; beautiful was not one of them.

"Yes, well...as I was saying," He said, hastily changing the subject.

"Will you come to mine for dinner?"

"Don't you have your Aunt visiting?" She asked sitting up, not bothering to cover up.

Distracted, Byakuya's eyes rested on Etsu's bare and well endowed chest, her nipples pert and unapologetically standing proudly away from her body.

"Are you...cold?" He asked, blushing again.

With a slow and very deliberate grin, she shook her head.

By the gods, this woman would lead him to ruin.

Despite his better judgement, he rejoined her in bed, unceremoniously scooping her into an embrace so intimate it made her spine quiver.

Etsu drew her neck back at the sudden outburst of affection.

Okay, so she was ready for round seven but still, she never imagined in her wildest dreams that he would actually break his own protocol and come and join her back in bed.

Raiju purred happily as Senbonzakura scratched behind his ears, seemingly like he had found the spot.

"Traitor." She huffed, sighing and succumbing to Byakuya's ministrations.

" _Takes one to know one."_ Rajiu gruffed.

She wondered what was on his mind to make him this...affectionate. Not that she minded, but the way he had been looking at her had her feel like he was studying every pore.

Byakuya finally let her go and planted a kiss on her lips, "As I was saying, I would very much appreciate it if you could be my date tonight."

"Date?" She repeated.

"Byakuya Kuchiki are you calling date night?"

"If sitting in a room with my Aunt, her servants and Rukia is what you class as a date, then yes, I am calling date night." He nodded.

Etsu dived under the covers, shrieking to herself with delight, as Byakuya looked on in alarm.

Date night!

He was calling date night!

Okay, his family would be there and it would be extremely awkward as they had not told anyone about their relationship, but still, date night!

This was a big deal, especially for Byakuya. Etsu had to wonder, when was his last date night?

Had it been with Hisana? Some unknown person? She didn't have the heart to ask him that question.

"I really must go, I wouldn't be surprised if she has sold the manor by now." He said, attacking her lips again.

She swore she lost a quarter of her brain when he kissed her because she forgot how to talk, shaking her head clear, she nodded in agreement again.

"Y-yes, right...manor, go itsokay."

Chuckling at her glazed over look, Byakuya swung his legs out of bed for a second and final time.

"Wait, won't it be slightly weird having me as a guest when our families haven't spoken in centuries?" She asked, getting up and donning her favourite plum yukata.

"On the contrary, my servants like having you to wait on, you are what they call, "low maintenance."' He replied, tying his obi.

Picking up his haori, she noted the scent of lavender, Juro must have pressed it and hung it up specially. Helping him into it with her good arm, she gestured for him to sit in front of her vanity mirror.

"Etsu, I am quite capable of attaching my kenseikan myself." He huffed.

"Shush, learn to accept help dear," She said, firmly keeping his head straight.

"My mother insisted that I wore one for the first 100 years of my life, so I'd get used to the weight later on when I became clan head."

Etsu thought back to the heavy headpiece and shuddered, it had been purposefully designed in the shape of three long claws, chained to each other and designed to sit in line to the wearer's left or right eyebrow. Each "claw" represented something that her family held dear, the first one represented the Seireitei, the second claw, the Gotei and the third one the Okinawa family itself; to their family, nothing and no one was held above these three things.

"The kenseikan is made of the mask of the first mendos grande your great, great, great grandfather killed, it has been in this family for thousands of years," Misaki had said on her debut.

"It is purposefully heavy because the burden of being clan head to the Okinawa family is great and to be thoroughly respected. It is a reminder that no one person is higher than the Seireitei, the law or our family. It passes down the bloodline on the passing of the predecessor, which in your case, my daughter, is my father, Hisao...when he dies...you will be clan head and expected to uphold the family honour."

"No pressure then." Etsu had said, wincing under the weight of the kenseiken.

"This is no laughing matter, Etsu!" Misaki sighed, lifting her eyes to the heavens.

"When father dies, you will be expected to run and protect the household with the same grace he always has."

"Trust me mother," Etsu replied, taking her mother's hand.

"I'm not laughing."

It hurt Etsu deeply to think that such an heirloom was so steeped in the blood of her ancestors, the fact that it was literally prised off the still warm corpse of the previous Okinawa clan head to be placed on the head of the new clan head, filled her with dread and slight disgust. But what upset her the most, was that she would have to lose her biggest fan, the one person she could always go to for advice. She wasn't quite ready to lose Hisao. So he would have to grin and bear being in charge for a few more hundred years.

Byakuya could see the anguish in her eyes as she thought about losing her grandfather, he understood the feeling wholeheartedly, he had lost both his parents and his grandfather, yes, they had never seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but being one of the only pure Kuchiki was extremely lonely.

Reaching up and giving Etsu's hand a squeeze, he smiled reassuringly, "Hisao isn't going anywhere, I'd say he'll still be around even when you become a Captain yourself."

Etsu nodded quietly, brushing his hair before expertly attaching each clip, careful not to snag any hairs.

"Personally, I think you look better without this, but then I think you look good in everything." She said, deftly changing the subject.

"I'm flattered." He replied, admiring her handiwork, everytime Jirou had applied it, he'd end up with a headache that left him in a foul mood most of the evening; but Etsu had managed to apply it with such ease that he didn't mind having to wear it all day.

"The dinner is at 7," He said, standing up.

"Do you want me to collect you?"

"No, no," She said, holding her hands up.

"I'll come by rickshaw; mother would hang me if I decided to wear an expensive kimono and walk from here to yours."

Byakuya kissed her tenderly before he left, leaving her wondering what sort of a woman his aunt truly was.

"Then it's settled," He said, leaving with a smile.

"See you at 7."

Etsu raised her hand to wave after him, giddy with excitement, she summoned a hell butterfly.

"Renji, get your crimson ass over here, this paperwork isn't going to write itself."


End file.
